


Leaving Forks

by CarolinaCullen2012



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 94,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCullen2012/pseuds/CarolinaCullen2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Breaking Dawn end, this is where Leaving Forks picks up. It has been four years since the Volturi attacked the Cullen's and everything is going well. Or, is it? Aro has something up his sleeve to lure the Cullen's where he wants them, with the introduction of a new vampire. See what happens now, and will they survive? Sorry to the people previously following.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volterra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my brilliant beta Cullen Vamps and cullennbella reading over my chapters here and hopefully, weeding out my errors. This chapter we see Aro's POV start things. We find out what Aro has been doing for the past four years first.
> 
> Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Volterra"

Aro POV

Four Years Ago~

I was sitting in my room at the castle wondering how I would be able to use their talent. I wanted Alice, Edward, and Bella here at Volterra with me, but I knew that they would not come willingly nor would they come if I pulled another stunt similar to the last one a few months ago. They would assemble their friends and those shape shifters to fight us. I didn't want to lose any of the talent that I already had and certainly didn't want to lose my own life. Lost in my thoughts I heard a knock at my door.

"Master."

"Yes, Jane."

"We have a captive that needs to be handled."

"Gather the others and we will meet in the turret."

"Yes, Master."

Jane leaves and I wonder if the prisoner has any talents that would be useful against those Cullens. I could have simply touched Jane to see his story, but I waited.

Once in the turret I sat in my throne awaiting this new arrival, and had Chelsea on standby to see if this one would be of any interest to me. Jane led the vampire in; I saw nothing from his outward appearances that would suggest something momentous. He was dark haired, tall, thin and had the usual red eyes. I was so glad to see that he certainly had the same diet as us here; I can't tolerate humans, and can't stand those vegetarians' either.

"Welcome to Volterra and to whom do we owe this pleasure?"

"Ashton Jones, he was caught in the middle of town feeding on a child." Felix stated.

"Well, well you do realize that you have called attention to the vampires in this world with your actions." I said while making my way over to him, I wanted to touch him in order to have his story and be able to see if he had a talent. I might be able to save him from death if he has a talent of use to me. "You do know that for this crime, the punishment, is death. The only way you will be able to get out of this punishment is if you can verify the reasons behind your actions."

I walk down from the throne and reach out to get Ashton's hand. Ah, just what I was needed for he has a talent that I just might be able to use.

"Well, Ashton it would seem that you have something I am interested in, and I would like to give you a position here in the guard. Or, you can choose freedom, but let me tell you that if you desire freedom then death will be your punishment for the transgressions of today."

"I will gladly join the guard here; there is nothing else for me to do with my time." He said.

"Very well, Felix, show Ashton to his room."

This was fantastic now I had something to use against the Cullen's and I will finally get what I want out of them. Now, it was time to put a plan into motion, but I need to be careful just in case that psychic in the Cullen's was still looking at our futures. I could not lay an acceptable plan into action without making decisions about it, and this would give all the information away. I needed something to prevent the psychic from reading my future. This was something else that I would have to address. I knew that she would watch my actions, Caius, Marcus, and even every one of the guard.

I have to find someone who would confuse her visions or keep her from seeing them all together. I plan to increase my efforts to find Joham and his family; looking for his family would be something that would be expected to be that he left Renesmee and Nahuel still alive. Alice will more than likely think I need to punish him for his experiments with humans, creating hybrids. I will allow them make decisions about the hybrid vampires in the world.

"Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Felix I have a job for you. You are to locate Joham and his family. Bring them here to Volturi to answer questions about their existence."

"Yes, Master."

The first phase of my plan was set in motion. Alice will see us doing this to be away to have Joham answer the questions. About his reasons for creating such creatures. Things were perfect, now I just need to wait until Joham was here, and give him a proposition to stay here. Alice probably wouldn't think anything was off or be alarmed by that either if she saw the visions.


	2. Half Breeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts.
> 
> Thanks to cullennbella and Cullen Vamp for looking over my chapters, and correcting the errors.
> 
> In this chapter, Aro is trying to figure out how to get the Cullen's into his web. He is up to no good and he is putting all his ducks in a row.

Chapter 2

"Half Breeds"

Aro's POV

The search party returned with Joham and his daughters. We gathered in the torrent.

"Welcome to Volterra." I said stepping down from the throne. "It's a pleasure to meet you and your beautiful daughters." I shook Joham's hand and instantly learned that he is looking for another male vampire to test new possibilities with his hybrid daughters. "Interesting."

"Joham, I have a proposition to offer you and your daughters. Stay here in Volterra and continue your science project." I pause for effect, letting my words soak in a little.

"Remember, Joham either you choose to stay or you or your family will die. We don't give second chances," said Caius.

"I have no choice," said Joham

"So, it shall be," said Marcus

"Felix, take Joham and his daughters to their rooms."

I wanted to learn more about Joham's daughters. I invited them one by one to my private quarters. Serena was the oldest of the three; she would help Joham with the others. She raised her sisters when their mothers died. Maysun was the next child sired by Joham. She helped Serena when Jennifer was born. Jennifer was the youngest of the three; all of the girls were loyal to their father. None of the girls possessed a talent; other than potentially blocking Alice's visions, they were no use to me. I was interested somewhat in Joham's potential experiments to see if the hybrids where able to mate and sire a child. Maybe I should offer my services to Joham to see if a child could be sired with a talent.

No decision I had made so far would be of any interest to Alice. She wouldn't think twice about them, the Volturi were known for different trails, the immortal children were an example of that. We had them for a while to see if they were of any use. Once they proved their worthlessness, they were destroyed.

The hybrids had some noble qualities like being able to better blend with the humans without detection. They were still inferior to us, but a step better than dribbling humans.

I called Joham to my quarters and let him know that after shaking his hand I'm granted their histories and any information about his girls. The hybrids have qualities from both the humans and the vampires. The hybrids share the circulatory system with humans and are warm-blooded, they sleep, their eyes do not change color in response to what they eat, and they are able to eat both human food and drink blood, but find blood to be more appealing. They are stronger and faster than humans, but not stronger or faster than vampires. They mature after seven years, where their body doesn't change anymore. Joham is interested in a number of experiments with them. He wants to see what would happen to the girls if mated with a vampire; see what breed they bring about if hybrids are mated together, and is interested in the offspring of the hybrids with a human sire. All of these experiments can be done here at Volterra.

"Joham, I would like to thank you for meeting me. I would also like to offer any of the Volturi guard to help him with his experiment, each and every one of them would be honoured to help. I also extend that offer to include myself, as I think it would be interesting to see the results if I were to sire a child." Sulpicia is my wife; we don't have a real bond. Therefore, mating with the hybrids will be for experimental reasons, and she will not have a problem with that.

"I really don't know right now if any of them will be able to conceive and carry a child. I have done everything I know right now, but didn't want to keep using my seed for the experiment." Joham said.

"I will have your girls working on a project that I'm interested in. Jennifer, will be assigned to the new vampire. She will spend every moment with him while he is practicing his talent, and they will need to form a bond. This will also be a good chance to see if she can conceive a child." Just keeping them in Volterra will keep Alice from seeing what is going on. Ashton needs time to practice his talent, without anyone knowing what he can do. "Serena will be going out into the community here and see if she can get a human to mate with her and conceive. Maysun would be chosen to mate with another male hybrid, but the problem with that is we don't have one." I could hunt down Nahuel and force him here, but he has the same genes as Joham. I am also afraid that if he mates with his sister that the offspring would be damaged. I do not want to take that risk. I will order the guards to mate with any human they come across. Keeping tabs on their progress and bring them here if they become pregnant.

"Why do you even care about my studies? Humans are not important to us. The hybrids posse's no special abilities, they can't even fight or run that fast."

"I know this, but there is something they will be able to provide me. Let me worry with what that is. You keep up with watching the girls and testing your experiments."

I send Joham back to his quarters ready to start the experiments. I will sit back and see what becomes of the hybrids and my new talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Volturi have always taken an interest in the area of science. This was one of the reasons Carlisle was drawn to them. The Volturi don't mind making the humans suffer and this is way he left. The next chapter will catch us up to Bella and the Cullens.


	3. Life After Volturi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts.
> 
> Thanks to cullennbella and Cullen Vamp for looking over my chapters, and correcting the errors.
> 
> In this chapter, we pick up where we last saw them, at the Cullens, four years into the future. The year is 2012 here.

Chapter 3

"Life after the Volturi"

BPOV

My happily ever after was here and I was happy to be with my family with no worries about the Volturi showing up any time soon. They could always make an appearance again, but we would be waiting for them. Things had gotten fairly, normal if that is what you call it. I stayed away from the humans to keep the cover story of all of us going to college. Renesmee was never seen around town in order to keep the humans from the questioning her growth.

Nothing much has changed in the last four years. Charlie is still the Police Chief for the small community of Forks. He still fishes with Billy every Saturday and on Sunday; Sue makes Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry for him. Charlie and Sue got married a year ago and things are going great for them. I was happy to see Charlie happy, and to see that he finally found someone who was willing to stay in Forks.

Renee and Phil were still in Jacksonville. She is teaching at the local Elementary School as a substitute, and Phil is coaching the local high schools baseball team. Phil finally gave up on trying out for a minor league career. I haven't seen her since the wedding, but we communicate through emails. She thinks we are away at college, that I am not a hundred percent better from my illness, but well enough to be in college. She keeps pressuring me for a visit, I have been able to tell her that I was busy or tired a lot which seems to be buying me sometime.

Renesmee is three years old now, but looks more like a twelve-year-old. This makes it impossible for her to socialize with other children, but something will have to be done soon. Jacob keeps her occupied as much as possible, and she is looking forward to moving from Forks.

Jacob finished high school on the reservation and everyone was proud of him. Alice even threw a big graduation party for him. She invited everyone from the reservation, but only Billy, the pack and their families came. Jacob started taking a few classes online to get credits before we actually move off to go to college.

Jacob's pack is about the same, Seth and Leah are closer to the family now, especially having me as a sister, but also that they are constantly on patrol around our house. Quil and Embry are also regulars around the house. They sometimes sleep on the couch in Jacob's apartment, but they are all very comfortable in coming in and out of the house and eating Esme's cooking. Quil still visits Claire every day, and sometimes she comes to the house to play with Renesmee. Claire is seven and enjoys spending time with Renesmee a lot. I think that she looks up to Renesmee. Renesmee loves Claire and always find ways to do something special for her.

Sam and his pack have been doing well. Sam and Emily got married about two years ago; they have a little girl now. Paul and Rachel got married last month they live with Billy. Jared and Kim, are engaged and plan to getting marry soon. Collin and Brady are both seventeen, and still in high school. No more Quileute's have phased, I guess being that the numbers of the Cullen's have not increased.

Carlisle is still working at the hospital everyday where he is still highly valued for his knowledge and expertise. Esme is currently working on another renovation of one of the many homes that the Cullen's own. She is getting all of them ready in the event that we decided to leave Forks that they will be ready. Especially, being that in the past four years this family has gained at least three new members, and sometimes a few overnight guests.

Alice is still the crazy, shopaholic, party throwing, and sometimes aggravating sister that I love. Alice was able to locate more information about her human family. She has been talking to her sister's kids about different aspects of her life and any information that they are able to get from her sister, which makes Alice happy. She is playing as one of Alice's children that no one knew existed. Jasper has grown closer since my change; he finally got over the initial stress of me being a newborn with great resistant skills.

Emmett hasn't changed much of course; not that vampires do. He is still the big brother that loves to aggravate me with innuendos and vulgar comments about anything that Edward and I do. Rosalie is better now especially after what happened with Renesmee, she understands that this is what I wanted. Plus, she couldn't see any other way out of the situation that I was in. She would have done the same thing if in my shoes.

Garrett and Kate got married last week, and once again, Alice pulled off a very beautiful wedding. We travelled to Alaska for the wedding where I was the maid of honour and Renesmee was the flower girl. Renesmee even caught the bouquet, which made Edward flinch and Jacob chuckle. Everyone in Denali is still coming to terms with the death of Irina. We keep in contact with everyone that helped us out in the clearing that day and we are still thankful for their help. Sometimes, the nomads stop by on their way through this area, and they still respect the rules that were placed on them. The wolves tend to give them some slack, but still maintain a degree of patrols because of the danger that they possess to the tribe and the humans here.

I left the best for last, Edward. He is the love of my life, and I can't imagine my life without him. We have settled into being parents fairly well, and married life is just as simple to us. We all have our moments, but who doesn't. We make time for each other every night Renesmee is asleep, and we talk often about things that are going on around us. I lift my shield when things are too tough to talk about with him and he enjoys being able to read my mind.

I have been attending classes online through the University of Phoenix for about two years now. The first year was spent taking all of the required classes before getting to my degree. I decided to get an Associate in Arts with a concentration in Elementary Education; I haven't given teaching much thought. Emmett even went as far as changing my ringtone on my phone to "Hot for Teacher" by Van Halen. I thought I was going to die; Edward and I were at Charlie's having another pretend to eat dinner.

When my phone started ringing everyone in the house got a good chuckle and I swore revenge on Emmett. I had to think of something good to get him back with and being that I wasn't a newborn anymore arm wrestling was out of the question. Edward told me about times when Emmett would change Carlisle ringtones to songs like "Dr. Feelgood" or "Doctor Love", and make sure that he called while Carlisle was with a patient.

I changed Emmett's ringtone to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" making sure to call while he was out, and about in town picking parts up for Rosalie's recent fixer upper. The look on his face was classic; he looked like a deer caught in headlights. I thought that would teach him to mess with me, but it didn't and I am still trying to find other solutions to fix the current problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope that you guys enjoy this story. I planned this story to be rather long so hang on tight. If you like the story let me know. I love hearing people's comments about things.


	4. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts.
> 
> Thanks to cullennbella and Cullen Vamp for looking over my chapters, and correcting the errors.
> 
> This part in the story has its first lemon. This lemon is not rough and it doesn't have a lot of dialogue this will come in time. Edward is trying to give Bella the pleasure of making love in the cottage potentially one last time. So, no words only the feeling. This is the first time I have written about this so….

Chapter 4

"One Last Time"

BPOV

"Family meeting at the house when Renesmee wakes up," said Edward. I smelled Alice's scent in the wind and figured she must have gotten close enough to the cottage to allow Edward to pick up on her thoughts. She always tries to protect our need for privacy, and she walked in on things going on one time. She was so excited about some new outfit and she didn't look for the future walked right in on us in the living room. That was an interesting day at Castle de Cullen.

I knew what this meeting meant; that we would soon be leaving Forks. The Cullen's had lived in Forks for seven years now and the hospital staffs were starting to talk about Carlisle lack of aging. Plus, we knew it was time for Renesmee to spread her wings more often; she needed to deal with the humans, to interact with them. Edward and I had talked about going back to high school or going to college. I chose college being that it hadn't been that long since I had graduated. Just thinking about having to move was something that brought great anxiety to me. What was I going to do about Charlie? Renée? Edward engulfed me in a hug, knowing that something was bothering me, and laid a soft kisses down my neck.

"What are you thinking about, Love?"

"Just thinking about how I'm going to break the news to Charlie," I said. "I know that this meeting at the house is about us moving."

"I don't think that Charlie will have that much of a problem with us moving. He assumes that at some point we will have to make a life for ourselves," he said with his crooked smile.

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier to tell him that we will be moving away." I had grown really close to my father in the past few years and he was close to Renesmee. The only way that I would be able to see Charlie is if he would come to visit. Which I knew would not be a problem; however, Charlie would not want me to pay for his ticket there and back. I guess I was more like my father than I had originally thought. I still struggled with using the Cullen's money to get things that I need, but I didn't have the means on my own.

"He will visit my love, I will make sure of that, and don't worry," he said. "We will go talk to Charlie on Sunday, when we have dinner with Sue and him"

"You know, I am going to miss this cottage."

"I will miss this place too, my love." He said this while running his hand up my thigh; I knew what my husband wanted and so did I. He scooped me up from the couch and carried me back to the bedroom. He stands me in the room and walks around me like I am his prey; growling low in his chest. This always seems to send shivers down my spine. He stops behind me and unzips the dress that I am wearing, hissing in my ear. He slides my hair to one side while he places kisses and nips the backside of my neck and in between my shoulders. His hands are rubbing up and down my side as he is kissing my neck. He reaches the clasps in the bra and pulls them apart helping me slide the straps down my arms. Once the bra falls to the floor, he runs his hands in along the underside of my breast causing my nipples to harden. He pinches the hardened nipples making me moan in anticipation.

He picks me up again and carries me to the edge of the bed where I slowly remove his shirt rubbing my hands up and down his chiselled chest and abs; kissing along the lines in his chest, nipping on his nipples and pinching him as he has done me. I start working on getting the button undone on his pants when he pushes lightly on my shoulders causing me to fall on the bed; pulling my ass to the end of the bed. He curls his fingers around the hem of my underwear and slowly drags them down my legs; inhaling deeply as he goes. Once my underwear have hit the ground he roars and growls smelling my arousal that is lingering in the air; sending vibration straight to my core. It's his way of marking me as his. He pulls down his pants, and boxers letting his cock spring free and it's beautiful. I want it, but knowing Edward I have to wait. He slips to his knees and spreads my legs as wide as they will go. Getting close enough to taste my scent on his tongue while moaning out in pleasure; sending shivers down my spine.

Standing between my legs, he leans over and runs his hands up my stomach, to my breast where he gently rubs the tips of his fingers over my hardening nipples and pinches them; making me growl in pleasure and squirm in my place. Running his hands back down to my outer thigh then repeating the motion on the inside of my thighs is driving me crazy with desire; he slowly shifts his hand to run over my mound of light hair then drags his fingers down to the folds. I am insanely wet and wanting as he circles my clit making me cry out. Slowly he slips two fingers down into my opening testing to make sure that I am ready and waiting for him.

Bending down on his knees, he lowers his mouth to my clit where he circles, licks, and sucks making me wither and squirm around him, he then places his other hand on my hips to hold me in place while he tastes me. I reach for his hair trying to hold him in place while feeling my climax building, needing and wanting more of something. I am purring, panting, growling, and moaning feeling the intense pleasure of his mouth and fingers working me into frenzy. Edward starts growling against my clit causing me to climax. He laps up my juice while I come down from the high.

Once he's satisfied that he has cleaned me up, he slowly moves up my body kissing, nipping, and biting on his way. Once at my nipples he bites into them while simultaneously thrusting into me; causing another wave, build within my body. He thrusts in and out over and over; causing the wave to grow even bigger. I am growling, panting, moaning, and just a withering mess just as he starts thrusting harder and faster he leans into my neck hissing close to my ear. I push my hips to meet all that he is giving me, clawing at his back and head, causing him to bite into my neck while setting off my orgasm; causing him to spill his warm seed into my body. We lay there for a minute trying to calm our bodies; he rolls to the side and gathers my body close to his.

Renesmee awoke a few hours later, ready to run to the main house to see Jake and the family. While walking I started to wonder what Jake would do. After Jake imprinted on Renesmee it was hard to get him to leave. He stayed above the garage in an apartment that Esmé had built for him; knowing that he would not be able to leave her side. Jacob's sister Rebecca was living with Billy so, there wasn't much room for Jacob there. He didn't mind it thou, because he spent a lot of time here with Renesmee. It was easier to run his pack from here too; especially being that the pack patrols the grounds around our cottage and the main house all the time. This helped with the blind spots in Alice's visions having them constantly watching too. We didn't think that the Volturi would be coming anytime soon, but still wanted to make sure that everyone was safe from them or anyone else that could cause harm to the family.

Renesmee's growth had slowed down in the last few years. Her birthday was coming soon and she now looked more like a typical eleven or twelve-year-old. It was a relief that day in the clearing to learn that she would be able to live past a few months or years. It still didn't make it any easier on Edward and me. Rosalie and Alice constantly took pictures and scrapbook them so fast that no one would ever guess that she was growing faster. I loved to look at the old scrapbooks and watch my child grow. Sometimes, they made me sad, but I knew that she would always be my little girl. Edward on the other hand had the hardest time dealing with the growth of our daughter. He knew that one day she would be looking at Jacob in a different way and wasn't ready to deal with that one just yet.

We followed Renesmee to the main house making her walk at human speed just the three of us.

"We don't have to walk this slowly." She stated.

"I know, but this might be the last time that we walk this way together. The next time that we are here you will probably be married with children of your own." I said and Edward growled not wanting to admit that one day his little girl would be a woman and married with children. I wanted to savour every moment of this walk and so did Edward. Once the house came into view Jake came running out to meet us.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were taking our time getting here, just trying to remember the scenery and spending time with our daughter." I gave Jake a little shove and shrugged. Emmett stepped out on the porch and I knew what was coming next out of his mouth was something along the lines about our sex life; or any other insult he could throw.

"What you couldn't finish in enough time to make it, I figured Eddie would keep you in the bed all day knowing that we will be moving soon." He yelled. Yes, leave it to Emmett to talk about Edward's time and mine alone in front of my daughter and Jake.

"Ugh," Jake muttered, "Why does he always want to talk about the things that you guys do?" Jake was shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope this chapter was interesting; still a little new to this whole writing for fan fiction thing. First lemon so be gentle. In the next chapter, the Cullen's decide where they will be moving. Please review if you like, or if you don't like let me know. I love hearing what people are thinking.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to cullennbella and Cullen Vamps for being my beta readers. I wanted to let everyone know that the reason this particular story is moving faster is that it has been two years in the making. I had previously written the chapters and made revisions for about two years. Waiting for the right time and place to add them, and I was a little nervous about what people might think.
> 
> This chapter might also run a little on the short side being that no great amounts of decisions have decisions. Different POVs will come along during the story, just right now it's easier for me to write in Bella's POV.

Chapter 5

"Decisions"

BPOV

The meeting was in the usual location the dining room and everyone was awaiting our arrival.

"Well, finally," Carlisle started. "As you all probably know it is time to discuss the next move for our family. Does anyone have any suggestions on where our next move should be to?"

Edward spoke first. "Bella and I have been thinking about attending Dartmouth. Especially, being that it has not been that long since Bella was in high school. We don't feel that starting over in high school at a new place will work for us right now. In addition, this is something that she has not yet been able to experience. We also feel that this might be a good time for Renesmee to get a little social interaction with humans in order to blend in better."

"I agree that it's time for Bella to have the college experience and that Renesmee needs to break away from the bubble just a little to experience the human side of her nature." Carlisle stated. "So, does anyone object to the prospect of moving to New Hampshire?"

The whole family was in agreement especially being that we have been here for the past four years awaiting another attack from the Volturi. It was time to move on, and what's a better idea than to move to college. All of the sudden Alice had vision, and Edward smiled instantly. "What did she see?" I opened my shield to communicate with Edward. He lightly squeezes my hand and instantly I felt relief from his touch.

"This will be a good move for us and Bella will enjoy the experience of college. Renesmee still looks a little fuzzy, but she seems to be happier than ever." Alice chirped after revealing her vision to all of us.

"Jacob, I assume that you will be making the move with us?" asked Carlisle.

Edward nodded his head in agreement. As much as he didn't want to admit that he wasn't happy with the fact that Jake would be leaving with us. He understood the imprint and how being without her would practically end his world. Edward would probably say the same thing about me.

"Okay, guys now it is time to think of a cover story. What is the cover this time?" Carlisle asked

"We could continue on with the same story that we are all adopted by Esme and you. Jasper and I are still twins; Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Renesmee are actual brothers and sisters; Bella could be a Hale cousin." Rosalie stated.

"Well, that sounds alright, but doesn't she need to be blonde headed in order to be related to either of you?" Emmett asked while pointing at Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie reaches out and smacked Emmett up side his head. "What's that for?" Emmett inquired while rubbing his head.

"No, you doofus, the blonde hair will not matter that much. It could always be played off as being like her mother or her father's whomever we decide isn't related to us." Rosalie stated while rolling her eyes. "The only reason that Renesmee is included in with Edward is because she looks more like him than Bella; no offense Bella." Rosalie said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Does anyone else have any suggestions of the relationship of you guys?" Carlisle inquired

"Can't I just be Edward's wife with us being in college; I'm still not really ready to change that yet." Edward squeezed my hand letting me know that this was something that he wanted too.

"I don't see where that would be a problem. You could still be cousin of the Hale's, but married to Edward. This would allow you to still carry the Cullen name, but if we ever decide to go back to high school you will have to change it to something else." Carlisle stated. "Well, the decision is made; everyone knows their roles in the move. So, let's get to work." With this, everyone started separating.

Everyone was off making, arrangements for the move. Esme worked with the moving company and arranged the caretakers at the house to ready it for a visit. She had the refrigerator stocked, got all the toiletries, and had them clean one last time. All the Cullen's homes had caretakers on retainer.

Alice was dancing around talking about shopping and getting new clothes for school. Another dreaded shopping trip. She was in the process of cleaning out everyone's closets and making boxes for the goodwill.

Edward was busy arranging and talking to the administration at Dartmouth getting everyone enrolled in school, getting their schedules together, paying for tuition, and I think he just donated a large sum of money to the library or something.

Carlisle was in his study preparing his formal resignation from the hospital and on the line with another hospital in New Hampshire setting up his job.

Jasper was on the phone with J. Jenks getting all the appropriate material for Renesmee.

"Bella, do you mind picking up the documents from Jenks in Seattle next week?"

"That will be fine."

Jake and Renesmee took off to the reservation to talk to Sam and the others about the move. Jake had somewhat already had things in motion for the move. Leah would be the Alpha for his pack. She would also take into consideration Sam's pack and help them to protect both sides. Seth, Embry, and Quil will be making themselves useful to Sam and the others as needed. Esme had come to an agreement with Jake before he left that his pack would be the caretakers of the home here.

Emmett was watching some game on TV, while going through his video games for one system or the other.

Rosalie was in the garage getting all the cars that would make the trip tuned up, and then decided which one would have to be shipped to New Hampshire.

I decided to head back to the cottage wondering where to start with packing. Would we need anything other than personal belongings? I decided that instead of heading back to the main house, I would call Alice. My cell phone rang.

"Alice."

"Hey, Bella only need to pack personal belongings, and whatever you want to take with you other than that. The house is already furnished and your closet will be full and ready for you when we get there."

"Thanks Alice."

After hanging up with her packing didn't seem that hard. I figured out what needed to go, letting Edward and Renesmee pack their own items, the ones they considered the most important. I packed books, photos of Renee and Charlie. It seems sad to be moving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everyone is busy getting things together, but Bella feels like there is nothing for her to do. If you like review, if you hate it review let me know one way or the other.


	6. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks, to cullennbella and Cullen Vamps for beta reading this chapter.
> 
> This chapter might also run a little on the short side being that there are only so many ways to go through telling Charlie about the move. Different POVs will come along during the story, just right now it's easier for me to write in Bella's POV.

Chapter 6

"Charlie"

BPOV

The following night we went to see Charlie to let him know about the move. When we pulled up to the house, I could feel the lump that was growing in my throat. I was sure that Edward was right about the things that he told me earlier. Charlie would want us to go to college and have a way of taking care of ourselves.

This was one of the most basic of human desires and needs. Charlie didn't know that the Cullen's had money everywhere in the world and would never have to do much more than let the fortune telling pixie buy stocks. They also possessed years and years' worth of compounded wealth.

They didn't need the mundane things that humans did like food, shelter, car, and other things that would be essential to the survival of a human. Charlie didn't know all of the details and even though he didn't know everything he never asked. Charlie and Sue greeted us at the door.

"Hey, kids." Charlie said while giving me a hug.

"Hey, Dad." We followed Sue and him into the house.

"You just missed dinner, but Sue has leftovers if you're hungry."

"Thanks Dad, but as usual we already had dinner." I stated lightly not wanting to have them thinking we didn't want Sue's food, but not wanting them to think that we were anything less than human. "Actually, dad we come to talk about something."

"Well, let's sit in the living room, and then you can tell me what this is all about." Charlie gestures to the small living area of the house.

"Charlie…Bella and I have decided that it is time that we attend college. Both of us were accepted to Dartmouth and were planning to leave in the next month. We need to setup housing arrangements, and get things ready for the fall semester." Thank god, for Edward starting this conversation, it took a load off my shoulders, and he knew it.

"Well, that sounds really good. I am glad to hear that you guys are moving on with your futures. I always knew that you guys would need to attend college in order to provide for yourselves. Why are you guys planning on attending Dartmouth? I just figured that you would just attend the University of Washington, and stay really close to Forks?"

"To be honest Charlie… Dartmouth has a really good medical school, and I was planning on following in Carlisle footsteps." Edward said making up the reason for the long distance. "Plus, Charlie you understand for other reasons than 'need to know' that we can't always be so close, but know that you, Sue, Seth and Leah are free to visit anytime." Just mentioning the 'need to know' reason to Charlie and he was all to understanding.

Charlie knew that these words were meant to keep Renesmee and me safe, and who was he to argue this with Edward. He trusted him to keep us safe, and knew that Edward would do anything to make sure of that. Charlie didn't completely understand what we were and that was for the best not only for our protection, but for his as well. He knowing about our kind could send the Volturi to destroy him and us.

"Well, kids that sound great, and we will visit every chance we get. I do hate to see you go, but understand it is for the best." Charlie was okay with the move. I gave him a hug and was grateful that the whole situation was over and he understood that we would see each other again. "So, have you talked to Renee lately?"

"I have emailed her, but no I haven't talked with her and she is begging for Edward and me to come see her. Why?" I asked

"She has called me regularly for the past few weeks wanting to know if I had seen you, and I think it's about time that you decide on whether or not to tell her about your 'need to know.'" Charlie started to shiver reliving the moment when Jacob showed what he was to him. "You know that she is not going to be satisfied until you talk to her or go see her."

"I will take care of Renee, dad don't worry about that." Great, yet another thing to worry about. How was I going to be able to convince Renee that she need not visit? She would notice all of the changes in me, and I don't think that she would be as understanding as Charlie. I would have to talk to Edward and Carlisle to see what they would suggest that I do.

"Charlie, I don't know if Renee can accept the same things that you have with the 'need to know', but whatever we tell her please don't go against it for the safety of Bella and Renesmee." Edward pleaded.

"I won't go against whatever you guys tell her. I'm not sure she wouldn't tell somebody even if she had seen Jacob that day." He said chuckling remembering that Renee sometimes told too much information about things that were supposed to be secret.

After getting all of these situations addressed, we settled in for the remainder of the evening with Charlie and Renesmee talking and playing games. When the night was over, I gave my father a huge hug and kiss good-bye. The only request he had is that before we leave town to stop by for a proper good bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Charlie understood about the whole situation. Charlie doesn't know everything for his protection and he will never know. Remember Jake showing his wolf form in Breaking Dawn. This is where this comes from. Please review would like to know what you think about it.


	7. Renee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to cullennbella and Cullen Vamp for reading this chapter for me and finding the mistakes.
> 
> This chapter they try to figure out some plausible explanation for the changes in Bella's appearance. Renee is, dealt with in this chapter. Different POVs will come along during the story, just right now it's easier for me to write in Bella's POV.

Chapter 7

"Renee"

BPOV

Once we got home Edward and I decided that we would talk to Carlisle about what we would do about Renee. We had already told Renee that we were in college, Charlie played along, but I don't know how to keep her in the dark any longer. Would my mother be able to keep the secrets that surround us, keep Renesmee and me safe, or would it ruin her life for letting her know? I could always use the story that I died, but I wasn't sure Charlie would even go along with that story. Plus, this wasn't the story that I wanted to tell either one of them, it would lead to suffering one way or another. We found Carlisle sitting in his study.

"Renee is very perceptive when it comes to things that are weird. She was able to see the difference in Edward and myself when we visited Florida my senior year. She has never mentioned anything about Edward's skin or things like that, but I don't think that she will be able to accept the color change of my eyes, the change in my skin temperature, or anything else in regards to me. I just don't know how to pull this off." I said.

"I don't think Renee will be okay with us just constantly using that we are busy all the time either." Edward stated.

"What does she already know?" Carlisle asked.

"Not much really other than I was sick and was at the CDC in Atlanta. She thinks that I have gotten better and that we are at college." I said

"You don't think that she will buy the color change of your eyes, that can be changed with contacts you know that." Carlisle stated, "But she will be expecting you to go out in the sun and be the same girl that loved the sun and Phoenix."

"We could offer to pay for Phil and her to fly out here or Dartmouth this way we will have some control over the weather situation." Edward said. "This way she gets to see you and you guys can talk, but there are still some things that will have to be worked out."

"That would be better idea, but we would still have to see if she buys the same or similar story as Charlie about the changes in you minus the watching Jake phase into a wolf." Carlisle stated while chuckling about the situation.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was shocking to Charlie. I don't think he will ever get over seeing that. I don't even know if he trusts that Jacob will not hurt him." I said giggling to myself.

"Renee would probably freak out and tell everyone she meets about him, and I can't foresee that being a good thing." Edward stated chucking to himself.

"Will she buy it? Edward you know her mind better than we do." Carlisle pointed out to Edward.

"The only way for Renee to buy the physical aspect is finding some medical problem that would explain for Bella's temperature, eyes, or anything else she can come up with." Edward tells Carlisle.

"Maybe if I sent Renee an email talking about all of the physical changes that have taken place after having the illness. I could tell her that I am not cured that I will always have this rare disease that they haven't named yet, and that it is permanent. Is there anything out there that could somewhat explain some of the changes?" I ask giggling. Like there is anything out there that would come close to what I actually am. I wonder; is there is anything out there that could explain away my current situation without having to say "vampire" to my mother.

"I got it!" Edward exclaims. I guess years of medical school have paid off.

"What are you thinking Edward?" Carlisle asks ready to pick apart the clinical aspect of it.

"Well, it's not just one thing like a rare disease that covers all the symptoms, but if Renee starts searching the internet; for this so called rare disease there will be nothing to explain away the changes in Bella; what if we tell her different finding and things? The experimental medicine that was given to Bella destroyed the Hypothalamus causing her body to be unable to properly regulate her body temperature causing her to feel cold or be cold all the time."

"That's right the Hypothalamus regulates the body temperature. I like where you're going with this, continue." Carlisle stated.

"Not only would the experimental medicine explain away the damage to the Hypothalamus, but could also give us another problem like Bella's eye color changes. We could tell her that the chemical in the medicine caused her eyes to appear, an 'amber' or 'gold' color. This can also be documented on the internet, and give Renee the impression that it has happened to her." Edward stated, "Renee has never questioned the color of any of our eyes she just assumed that everything is what we said. Bella is going to have a harder time being that her eyes were initially brown."

"But would this pull you guys into this problem to?" I asked being that our eyes were all the same; "You could say that they caught the illness from me, but this won't work. Your eyes have always been this color. Or, we could say that you guys caught it years ago, and that is how Carlisle knew what to do once Edward told you about me."

"Xeroderma Pigmentosum could explain why she or any of us for that matter do not go in the sunlight. We could also say that the experimental medicine changed this about her too. Not to mention that some medicine that humans take makes them photosensitive anyways." Carlisle adds.

"Now, I really don't want to use this one, but if she questioned about it we could use this to explain away not sleeping called Fatal Filial Insomnia. I would rather not have to use this one because this will call into question why her brain is not hallucinating or shutting down at some point. Plus, this one usually ends in death somewhere between seven to thirty six months after the onset of problems. I wouldn't want Renee reading that one and thinking that Bella could be dying, try to make drastic interventions, or wonder why she hasn't died yet." Edward stated.

"Wow! Edward you have medically explained away over half of our conditions that separates us from the humans." Carlisle stated fascinated with his son.

"Yeah, I could probably also explain away the need for blood too." Edward started to chuckle.

"What?" We both stated at the same time.

"I could just tell everyone it's an iron deficiency." He stated matter of factly. "You can Google it." I laughed this is what he told me about the car accident with Tyler. Adrenaline rush, 'you can Google it'.

"Yeah, they would tell you to buy iron tablets instead." Carlisle laughed. "They might even suggest a psychological evaluation, and maybe sometime on the seventh floor."

"Well, I didn't say that it was a perfect explanation, but an explanation never the less." Edward said still chuckling.

"Well, this sounds like we have pretty much wrapped everything nicely together. Wonder if she will buy it?" I stated.

"You can try by using some of the things that we have been discussing here. See if she buys the reasons behind them. You should know her better than us about these things." Carlisle said, "When she comes here or you go, whichever you decide Edward should be able to tell if she believed before she gets close to you."

Later that night I composed an email to send to my mother.

Dear Mom,

Hey, how have things been going? I have been busy this week getting some things together. I was wondering if maybe Phil and you could come to New Hampshire for the weekend of my birthday. Alice is planning to throw me a birthday party and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come. Edward and his family will arrange for the tickets if you are interested please let me know.

Mom, before I see you I have to let you know that after my illness some things about me have changed due to the experimental medicines they were using to try and treat me. My eyes have changed color they are no longer like Charlie's. They are more like an amber or gold color. The medicine they had me on was a new experimental one and changed the pigment in my eyes. My body has a hard time regulating its temperature and I often feel cold to the touch. The reason that I want you to visit me is because I can't go out in the sun much anymore. I have to stay in a lot. I have this condition called Xeroderma pigmentosum that doesn't allow me in the sun. I'm telling you these things because I didn't want to scare you when you see me. The illness has really affected everything about me other than my mind. It's still the same thank god, but I wanted to make you aware of the changes in me. If you have any questions, you can call. Carlisle would be happy to explain what happened if you are uneasy or just want answers.

I love you, and hope to see you soon. It's been a long time.

Love,

Bella

On Monday, I got an email from Renee.

Bella,

It doesn't matter what has changed about you as long as you are alive and well that is all that matters to me. I will deal with the changes, I do hate that it happened, but it wasn't like you knew this would be your outcome. People always try to change their looks now days. They wear different color contacts; have plastic surgery, and the list keeps going. As I said as long as you are alive and happy, it doesn't matter to me. I will be accepting your invitation to the birthday party, especially being that I have not seen you in years. Tell everyone that I said hello and will be seeing them soon. Phil says hi.

Love You,

Mom

Before pulling out of Forks we stopped by Charlie's and gave him the proper good bye reminding him that Renesmee's birthday party was in a few months. I would call them with the details about it. We would pay them all to fly out to New Hampshire. He tried to refuse, but I wouldn't allow that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They have figured out something to keep Renee in the picture. By explaining away, the conditions, that young Bella suffers from. The next chapter we will hear from the Volturi. Please review and let me know if you are like or not.


	8. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. Different POVs will come along during the story, just right now it's easier for me to write in Bella's POV.

Chapter 8

"Photos"

BPOV

Alice must have had a vision of the gift that I wanted to give Edward for our anniversary, but I just thought it was going to be Edward, Renesmee, and myself in the photo. Alice and Jasper emerged from the car carrying tons of bags of clothing. She must have something more up her sleeve.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Silly Bella, you are not the only one who wants to have pictures like these done. Plus, the whole family is here waiting to have their moments with the photographer, too." She smiled at me and skipped off into the studio. The storeowner walked over to Alice and me.

"Mrs. Cullen, how are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you, I have brought the clothes that we would like to use with the exception of the few you have that might be necessary for these photos." Alice said.

"I trust that you have everything you need if you don't you are more than welcome to use anything that I have here. What is the first thing that we are starting with?" The storeowner asked.

"I was thinking that we would start with the mid 17th century attire. The photo shoot should run similar to this pattern: couples, boys, girls, and whole family. I will keep you informed of the next time period so that you can change whatever has to be done to make them look more authentic." Alice said to the storeowner.

Alice was laying the bags out for Carlisle and Esme, and then handing everyone else there outfits for the family shots. All the men were ready, quickly compared to the women in the family. The men wore coats with the large upturned cuffs; the waist of the coat was much wider and longer. You could see the white shirts that ruffled out with long sleeved, they wore a cravat around their necks.

Their breeches were closer fitting with the stockings worn over the knee, and the shoes were square toed and a bit long in appearance and they were tied with a ribbon. The women wore full, loose sleeves that ended just below the elbow. The body was tightly corseted with low, broad necklines and dropped shoulders. The overskirts were drawn back and pinned up displaying the petticoat, which was decorated elegantly.

Each couple had their own color; Edward and I were blue, Jasper and Alice were red, Emmett and Rose were green, Carlisle and Esme were yellow or gold and Jacob and Renesmee were brown.

"I can't believe that you got me in this outfit, Alice. This definitely qualifies for a monkey suite," grumbled Jacob.

"I kind of like being dressed like this." Renesmee stated.

In a few moments, the pictures were taken, and Alice started again handing out bags of outfits for us to wear.

"I don't want to be a Confederate Soldier Alice, get me a Union Soldier's uniform. I know the shop owner probably has one!" Yelled Emmett

"I can't believe that you want to be a Union officer, you are from the South. How can you go against that?" Jasper asked Emmett.

I take it that the next period piece is going to be the Civil War era. This must be one that Jasper wanted to have done; he was dressed in a Confederate uniform. I began to wonder, if it was the same one, he had, a long time ago. Emmett come out of the dressing room in a Union uniform, leave it to Emmett to stir things up.

Edward, Carlisle and Jacob were dressed as Southern Gentlemen. The girls of course because of the time era were dressed in hoop skirts, hats, and taffeta. All the girls looked like Southern Belles, I do believe Alice's dress was the one from 'Gone with the wind'.

The next theme on Alice's list was the Roaring 20s, which would come closer to Edward's time, but I had other outfits that wouldn't be a part of the photos today. They would come into play with just Edward, Renesmee and I. It was nice to have this time to play dress up in the attire from the time that Edward grew up.

"We are going to deviate from the pattern just a little with this one. The couples are going to have two shots here with different outfits, and then come together for the group shot." Alice said.

"Mrs. Cullen, whatever you wish. You have rented this studio for the whole day, and I am just the photographer here. You are in charge of the costumes, and the order to which the photos are taken." The shop owner stated.

Once everyone was setup with his or her costumes, and the shots of Edward, Renesmee and I were taken. I headed to the changing room for my second outfit for the Roaring 20s. Everyone exploded into laughter. I stepped out to see what was going on and found Emmett wearing a prisoner's outfit.

"I figured that it was my job to spice things up a bit. This is probably the outfit I would have been wearing at the time." Emmett stated.

The next theme on Alice's list was the Cowboys and Indians. I knew that this one could get rather interesting given the fact that Jacob was a Quileute Indian. I was curious to see what Alice had decided to do for him. I dressed quickly to see what he would look like, plus given that Renesmee was his imprint I was pretty positive that she would also be made up to be an Indian herself.

"Here's the Chief," Jacob stated as he stepped out of the dressing room.

Everyone was laughing once again. The sight of Jacob was funny especially being that he was in some ways the chief already. Emmett stepped out and once again stole the show.

"There is no way that you would be an Indian Emmett." Jacob stated.

"Well, you know me, and I thought that you needed a second in command." Emmett replied.

Alice announced that the last few shots would be something of play and we would be doing crazy outfits. She stated that not everyone had to join, but if they wanted to, they could. We all decided on the next themes and went with them.

We had shots with everyone in 50s, 60s, and 70s attire. The funniest costumes of all were when Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, and Renesmee all dressed as the Mystery Inc. Gang. Emmett rolled on the floor, because Jacob had to dress as Scooby Doo how fitting for him. Alice was Velma, Renesmee was Daphne, Carlisle was Fred, and Jasper was Shaggy.

We left the studio and headed for New Hampshire. I loved days like today just doing whatever we wanted and being able to be ourselves within reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter we will get to see the Cullen's house in New Hampshire. If you like please review and if you hate it please review. On the other hand, if you have something to add REVIEW.


	9. New Hampshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. Different POVs will come along during the story, just right now it's easier for me to write in Bella's POV.

Chapter 9

"New Hampshire"

BPOV

The trip to New Hampshire was long. We didn't travel like the other Cullen's, don't get me wrong Edward liked to speed, but with frequent stops because of Jacob and Renesmee. That slowed us down enough to put us a day or two behind the others.

When we pulled into the driveway, it wasn't too much different from Forks. It was long and winding down into a wooded area. When the house comes into view, it looked like a mansion. The house was beautiful, white with a red door, matching red shutters, a big porch with a swing, and spacious garden. I got out of the car and walked up the porch and through the front door.

I walked into the foyer that kept the rest of the house hidden from my view. I stepped down through the walkway and it opened into a huge living room. Emmett was in front of the flat screen plugging in all of his electronics. The living room housed two loveseats, and a sectional sofa. Off on the left side of the living room where glass windows that lead to the backyard and patio. Out in the backyard was a fire pit, a nice outdoor table with an umbrella.

On the right of patio was a pool and jacuzzi behind a gated fence. The backyard also leads out into the woods. The dining room was located on the right hand side of the living room; it was a good size room with a table big enough to fit everyone in the family around the table with standing room still available. The dining room led off to the kitchen that had all the amenities in it. It had an island bar in the middle for sitting, and I presume this is where Jacob would be eating the majority of his meals. I went back out into the foyer walking down the hall to an opening for Carlisle's study, Esme and his room, and a study for Esme.

The basement, when you come into it on the left hand side was Jasper's study, which was huge, but in the corner were Alice's materials for making clothes and a sewing machine. On the right hand, side of the stairs was Emmett and Rose's room it was huge with a bathroom. Their room had a doorway that led to the garage; the garage was big enough to house eight cars, with storage, and enough tools to rebuild a new car. There were stairs leading to an upper floor were Jacob's room was. On the other side of Emmett and Rosalie's room was the laundry room. Straight in front of the stairs was Alice and Jasper's room and out of all the rooms in the house, it had the biggest bathroom that I had ever seen in a house. The bathroom had double sinks, a beauty salon chair, and a changing area. I left the basement and headed back to the second floor of the house.

I travelled the steps to the third floor of the house. This was the location of Edward and my room, a guest room, and Renesmee's room. I went to Renesmee's room first to look at it. It was lovely, it had a balcony, walk in closet; which all the rooms had. She had a decent sized bathroom. Esme had done a nice job decorating the room for Renesmee's tastes. The guest room was located on the right across the hall from Renesmee's room. The last room on the floor was Edward and mine. The room was similar to all the other rooms in the house.

Things calmed down and everyone was settled into their rooms. We had all gathered in the living room, and started talking about what we all needed to do within the next few days.

"Bella, what do you think about the house?" Esme asked

"It's beautiful and huge. I would have never dreamed this is what it would look like if someone had explained it to me though."

"Thank You." Esme said smiling.

"Well, now that everyone is together we need to figure out what we are going to study at college this time. I got everyone enrolled, but class assignment will be done when we register next week. I was wondering if everyone just wanted me to make the arrangements or are you guys wanting to go and do it yourselves." Edward asks

Everyone decided to take care of the registrations themselves, Edward wanted to do a Biology and Pathology major. This would help him keep current with medical advances. I was taking an English Literature major, staying with my love of books. Alice was taking a Business Management major. Rosalie was taking Bioengineering. Jasper was a History major, the cheater, and Emmett was taking a General Major, at this time. He stated that he could change if he decided on something particular. Jacob was taking Mechanical Engineering; after Jacob graduated from the school on the reservation, he had taken some courses online getting all the prerequisite stuff out of the way. He would have the hardest time out of all of us, but we all promised to help him as much as possible.

Classes were registered and the first day of class was upon us. After the first classes on Monday, Alice and I talked about taking a few extra classes down in the local area. We walked around looking for the places that held the classes that we were interested in looking into.

"Alice, I don't think any of these will do. We can't do karate because it will show our strength, and we don't need exercise. We are already built and we just won't benefit from them."

"I have an idea Bella, are you opposed to taking pole-dancing lessons." She asked.

"No, I have often wondered how to do it. Why?"

"What if I told you for the right price we could get a stripper to teach us how?"

"I would say let's do it."

Alice and I located the owner of the local strip club who let us pay for the services of the club and one stripper for one week to teach us how to dance on a pole. Once Esme and Rosalie heard about our plans they joined in on the lessons. After a week of learning how to dance on the stripper pole, Alice returned with a DVD.

"Alice, what are you up to now?"

"Well, I figured that seeing we can all dance on a pole. Shouldn't we also know how to dance with a chair and other things? Don't worry it's just 'Flirty Girl.'" She said pointing to the DVD. She must have had a vision of someone using the things they were taught with their mates. Otherwise, Alice would not have wasted the time or energy getting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter we see what Aro has been up to for the past four years, and see what he has up his sleeve. If you like it review, if you hate it review, and if you have something to suggest review.


	10. Flirting with Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts.
> 
> In this chapter, we hear from Aro. He talks a little about the hybrids, but not much. He is planning is attack of the Cullens.

Chapter 10

"Flirting with Disaster"

Aro's POV

Four years is a long time to wait for a plan to come into place. Joham's girls were unable to sire a child being that after the seventh year mark their bodies didn't change anymore. I had sent the guard out to mate with humans and every third try was a success. Success in the aspect that they didn't die from being drained to death. The pregnancies were another disaster until we learned to feed them blood. I remember that from touching Edward's hand in the clearing that day. I didn't try it until after the fourth woman had died. We were able to get two boys and two girls before we finally gave up on the humans. Joham suggested that the best time to mate the hybrids was during the growing phase.

So, when the hybrids were in their fourth year of growth. Joham had given all four of the hybrids human hormones to ripen then for the taking. The girls received larger amount of estragon and progesterone causing them to menstruate. The boys were given more testosterone increasing their urges to mate and build stronger hybrids. However, with added testosterone we had to break up multiple fights around the castle. No one was to kill the hybrids, and we had to create a sealed off wing for the girls when their periods would come. Joham monitored their menses' pin pointing the best day to mate. We started mating them with others, some of the guards were repulsed at the idea of mating with the girls because they didn't look mature enough, but it had to be done. The two boys, were allowed to mate with them, but only at specific times, because the ultimate test was to see what would happen in the event of a vampire mating with a hybrid.

We allowed one of the hybrid girls to mate with a human and it would appear that she is pregnant. We are waiting for her to give birth to see what we have. It would appear that she is not suffering through the pregnancy as the other women had, but it could just be because this baby could be more human than not. She has not been able to tolerate the blood that she wants, but eats human food. Joham suggests that if the child has human tendencies, that we would never go hungry as long as we make several hybrids pregnant every four years with human children.

The other hybrid is pregnant with a vampire child, she has suffered, but as long as she drinks extra blood, she seems to be just fine. Joham suggests that we will be able to make vampires this way. What I would give to mix a hybrid with other species, like the shape shifters or the children of the night? Caius would love that.

Joham's girls where doing well, keeping things about Ashton under wraps even to the extent that the others didn't know his talent at all. It was almost as if he didn't exist. I monitor the situation, and had him demonstrate his talent to me. I was just waiting for the right moment to spring him on the Cullens. I didn't want to decide, but time was coming closer. I had an idea, but I needed Serena to make the decision for me. I call Serena to my quarters.

"Master," Serena walks into my quarters.

"How is Ashton today?"

"He is doing well, Master."

"Do you think that Ashton will be ready to test his talent soon?" I ask hoping that she will make the final call.

"Yes, he will be ready he skills have improved."

"Would he be ready say in a month or so?"

"Yes, Master"

"There are a few vampires I would like to impress with his talent and want him ready to go, by September or October."

"Yes, he will be ready then." Good, just what I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aro is planning a visit to the Cullens rather soon. Maybe a birthday present, the next chapter will find Edward and Bella celebrating their wedding anniversary. If you like review, if you hate review, or if you want to make suggestions review. It's the button at the bottom of the screen. LOL


	11. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella.
> 
> This chapters was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to get as close as possible to the facts. There will be lemon alerts for this chapter. In this chapter, Bella is gifted a trip for their anniversary. They have been used to having privacy while living in Forks, but now that they live with everyone again being together has been somewhat difficult for the couple. So, a few days away will do them good.

Chapter 11

"Mile High Club"

BPOV

School has been going great when our anniversary came around. Knowing Edward would plan some kind of get away for us. We always spend time on Isle Esme. This time, our time would be cut, short due to school.

My last classes where on Thursday and we decided to board a plane later that night; giving us three days on the island, and by ourselves. Alice had my things packed as usual, had my pictures ready in an antique frame and his other gifts careful packed. Edward arranged our flight; and was going over last minute details on the phone when I walked in to the house.

"When are we leaving?"

"When you're ready, we have to hunt, and say our goodbyes. Are you excited about our weekend together alone?" I lower my shield to show Edward all the ways I wanted to spend our weekend alone; gaining a low growl from him.

"What's she doing Eddie showing you all the different way she wants you this weekend." Emmett booms with laughter. "I can see it now Eddie." Doing his best Edward and Bella voice, "Oh, Edward" he laughs, "Oh, Bella." He tries to sound like me. He had his arms wrapped around his neck acting like he was kissing someone.

"Enough...Emmett." Esme scolded him.

"Sorry, Esme." Emmett stopped and looked at the ground. He must have still been saying stuff in his mind because, Edward was snarling at him. I politely walked over and smacked him on the back of his head.

"That's enough." I said. Edward started grinning while Emmett rubbed his head. Everyone was in the living room at this point, so we said our goodbyes.

EPOV

I was never so happy when Bella smacked Emmett. He was sending some vulgar images of my wife naked at me. Once our goodbyes where done. We made our way to the Volvo and out of the driveway. Bella opened her shield again. I was amazed at the progress she had made being able to show me things with very little concentration. A skill she had mastered about a year ago. She didn't have to touch me in order to let go with her thoughts. Right now, she was letting go just a little too much.

"Bella," I paused "What are you doing?" She smiled she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I would rather show you my thoughts instead of having to think them." She giggled. She reached over the console and unbuttoned my fly. This was going to be interesting; it is still hard to let her do things like this to me. The 1900s sexual experience still permeates my brain. Having women do this to you was ungentlemanly, but I have to understand I married a woman that came from an era that didn't have a predilection to it.

She reached into my boxers freeing my member. She stroked over it getting a response. I was hard and thank god, I was a vampire, something else that changed because of my wife. I don't know how a human male would be able to continue to drive with a woman doing this to him. She didn't even have her mouth on it yet and I was having trouble.

She is leaning further over the console getting into position. She slowly lowers her mouth to me. Just sucking in the head, making me moan, and she focused on running her tongue in the slit. She swirls her tongue and runs it up the vein on the other side of it. When she is satisfied, she placed the whole thing in her mouth. Bobbing up and down over me, I push her hair out of the way to be able to see her doing this to me. She was so beautiful and sexy, and all mine. I thrust up into her mouth.

She laid her hand over my legs holding them down while she worked me, over and over, in her mouth. She used one of her hands to slide down to my balls and caress them while still sucking me. When she did this, I cried out "Bella." She used her teeth to scrap up the length causing me to hiss. A natural desire for a vampire is to bite, especially during sex. I always tried to bite in the same place, not wanting Bella to have scars all over her body like Jasper.

My orgasm was building and just a few more licks, strokes, swirls, and I would be done for. She knew this too, because just about the time I was going to cum. She pulls my dick out of her mouth and bites the inside of my thigh. I was growling and snarling now, getting more worked up. She takes my cock back in her mouth and works me up to a fevered pitch, she growls around my member and which causes me to cum in her mouth. She swallows, but later her body will have to throw it up. Our bodies cannot digest it.

She pulls back wiping her lips. Smiling smugly, she pulls my boxers in place and zips my pants to right me. Once at the airport, I carried all our things, placed them in the baggage chart, and wheeled them to the claims. We sat and waited until it was time to board the plane. Bella didn't know yet that we were not going to Isle Esme. She had grown accustom to surprises and money being spent, but never anything to big. I was about to break one of her rules. The boarding call pulled me out of my mind just when Bella noticed the flight arrangements.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere different, but special." Giving my crooked smile that I knew she loved. She in return gave me the raised eyebrow. "You will see when we get there."

We boarded the plane, got ourselves belted, and ready for take-off. Once in the air, I had a few things up my sleeve. We had never dared join the 'mile high club' for fear of causing too many questions. Today would change that, but I needed to put this in motion quickly.

"Bella, you need to go to the restroom." Speaking so the humans couldn't hear. Bella knew this would make her look human, and obeyed my directions.

Alice had sent me a text before we turned off our cell phones, letting me know the best time to proceed with my plans. God Bless that pixie, and after the ride to the airport, I decided my next move. The time was now to execute said plan. I followed Bella to the restroom, and just as she was opening the door. I lightly shoved her back in.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I kissed her trying to capture her words, but she lifted her shield.

"Edward, they will hear us. We could cause the plane to crash."

I placed my lips closer to her ear and whispered. "My love, you will not scream, moan, or cause any destruction." Laying a kisses down her jaw line, neck, and collarbone; the potential of getting caught heightens the pleasure.

This bathroom is tiny we will have to be careful not to break anything while in here, but I have to have her now. This will be quick. I lean my back against the little wall in there, picking Bella up, and putting her on the sink. We are so close that it won't take much to bring us together. I slip her panties to the side not wanting to take the time to remove them from her body.

I slide my fingers into her waiting core to see if she is ready for me. She's so wet that this little tryst will not take long at all. I remove myself from my pants and get straight to work. I shoved into her pushing in and out. She opened up her shield so I could hear her even though she couldn't respond vocally.

"Oh, God Edward." She chanted in her head. Hearing her thoughts spurred me on and I got more aggressive with her. "Yes" She moaned. I was getting close and I could feel her body spasm around me. I knew she was getting close too. I placed my fingers on her clit circling the nub making her cum. Just when she did we heard the sink crack from the pressure.

I pulled away from her and fixed myself, she left first out of the restroom. "Coast is clear," she thought at me. I exited the restroom and returned to my seat. I had to figure out how to pay for the sink we damaged in the quest for our 'mile high status.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So, Bella and Edward finally have a little alone time. The next chapter is Bella's anniversary present from Edward. I wonder if she will like it. If you like review, if you hate it review, or if you want to suggest something review.


	12. Carolina Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapters was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to get as close as possible to the facts.
> 
> There will be a lemon alerts for this chapter. In this chapter, Edward's gift for their anniversary wasn't a trip, but something more. How will Bella respond to his gift?

Chapter 12

"Carolina Nights"

EPOV

It was twilight when we landed in Charleston, SC, and once we made it through the security checks, we thought it was a perfect time to get out an about.

The southern weather would be a little trickery to navigate, but possible. We rented a car and drove to the marina. My speedboat was at the dock awaiting our arrival. We hopped on and head for "Bells Island". When we arrived at the dock, I secured the boat grabbed Bella and lead here towards the house. The view was exquisite and Bella was shocked to see a replica of our cottage there.

"Did you rent this place?"

"No, my love," I shake my head. "Welcome to "Bells Island" home away from home; Happy Anniversary, sweetheart." She smiled

"Edward, you didn't." She smiled again.

"Yes, I did. Esme out did herself this time."

"Oh, my, gosh, Edward! It's ours?"

"Yes, my love all ours, but let's get you across the threshold."

BPOV

Edward bought a private island in South Carolina for me. I can't believe it and this place is beautiful.

"You haven't seen everything yet, my love." He said, "We will adventure out tomorrow." He came over to me and kissed me chastise on the lips.

"The house looks just like our house in Forks."

"Yes, my love. I know you hated to leave Forks and our home. So, Esme got busy building us one here. We can come here anytime you like. We don't have to worry about people seeing us." Instantly I threw my arms around his neck kissing his lips.

"Thank You, Edward this is beautiful."

"Well, at least let me show you the house first my dear," he says.

The house was small just like our cottage. The same smooth, flat stones, low ceilings, warm wood walls and stone mosaics. A beehive fireplace, the same electric furniture that didn't match, but looked good together just the same. I walked back to our room; it had a huge bed with a huge white curtain floating from the canopy. The walls were a blue that was almost white, and she even put in the glass door with a little garden right outside of it. I walked over to the closet and sure enough, Alice had her hands on this one too. I laughed they had done an amazing job. This place really did make me feel like I was at home.

Edward stepped out to the boat to retrieve our items. I got a text from Alice telling me to pull out the book "Romeo and Juliet" to find the hidden room. They built one here. She also sent a picture of the room, knowing that timing would be tight with Edward on his way back to the house. There was a chair, desk and stripper pole. Those were the things I would need tonight if all worked out well. Edward walked back into the house depositing our baggage in the master bedroom.

"Do you want to exchange gifts now?" I ask being that he already presented me with my present.

"Whenever you are ready my love."

I ran into the bedroom and located his gifts in our luggage. I brought them back to the living room. Edward an unwrapped his present it was the portrait of us as a family, with the setting in the 1900s theme.

"Bella this is wonderful. We will hang it over the mantle here. Look at my beautiful girls." He started pulling me into a huge. "You girls look like you're from my era, that's what you were doing that day?"

"Yeah, Alice got a little carried away." I handed him another gift. He opened the velvet box to expose a pocket watch with the Cullen crest. "I figure that's another way to wear the crest. We girls have rings, barrettes, necklaces, chokers, and bracelets. I figure this could be another look for you guys."

"I love it Bella, it's beautiful." He kisses my lips. I pull away and look at him.

"You have another present Mr. Cullen. This requires a 'human moment', but please stay here and be patient." I say giggling as I get up and leave.

I can't believe that I was nervous our first time away as husband and wife. I didn't suffer from shyness much anymore. I stepped into the shower washing off the trip and started to prepare for my last gift. I put on a blue button up shirt that exposed my breast. Slipped into a blue thong with thigh high stockings, and pulled the clothes together with a knee length skirt; pulled my hair into a French twist and slipped on the glasses. I sat on the edge of the bed, put on the stilettos, and gathered a few books and ruler for looks. Alice was a genius … I decided to thank her, knowing she would see.

I stepped out of the bedroom. Edward was on the couch reading when I stepped in front of him. He looked up from his book and whistled.

"Don't you look lovely Mrs. Cullen," He said putting the book down, and starting to move towards me. I smacked the ruler down on the side of the couch.

"No, Mr. Cullen. You stay seated until I tell you to move." I said raising my eyebrow. "Have you read 'Romeo and Juliet' Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a crocked smile and a raised eyebrow. I pulled the 'Romeo and Juliet' book from the bookcase flipping into an open room.

"Mr. Cullen, would you please follow me." He willingly stood and followed me into the room. "Please set down and be quiet. Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes, Ma'am" I walk around him, encircling him in the chair I put him in.

"Good if you don't you will be punished." As I was circling him, he reached out and touched my ass. I tsked him and placed my books and ruler on the desk. Locating the lights and dimmed them, then plugging my iPod into the stereo system. The music started and I hiked my skirt up run at human speed and swing around just like the stripper had showed us. I looked back at Edward and his eyes where pitch black. I started peeling off clothes sliding bumping, grinding around close to the pole. I believe I heard Edward break the arm of the chair. My last article of outerwear hit the floor and Edward growling and hissing completely snapped the chair in two. I finished my dance with Edward standing motionless in the middle of the floor.

I walked over to him encircling him again, sizing up my prey, waiting to pounce at any given notice. I stopped in front of him turned around so that my back was to his front. I slide down the front of his body feeling his erection on the way down. I slide back up him wrapping my arms around his neck, and then grounded my ass back into him. Edward snapped at that point and pushed me over to the desk. I heard the tearing of clothes, and then I felt Edward shove himself into my entrance crying out when he did.

"Oh, Bella." He panted. "I had to have you now. I couldn't wait any longer." He was shoving in and out with an excessive force that I could barely fight back with; we cracked the table under the pressure of our bodies. I didn't care thou he was so forceful and feral; he growled and snarled at me. Causing my own wildness comes out; that is how vampires are with their mates. I snarled and growled right back egging him on, and boy did he give it to me. This is also, why Rose and Emmett destroyed so many walls and furniture. The table continued to break under the force of our coming together. He slams into me again biting my neck while roaring in my ear. Hearing this is forcing my climax to come to a head, he slides his hand circle my clit as he slams into me from behind causing us both to fall over the edge.

After our coming together, we wander around the house reading books, making love, and just enjoying our time being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The couple's time is not up yet. Wait to see what Bella has up her sleeve before they leave the island. I hope you enjoy the story so far. The plot will thicken as we go. If you like review, if you hate review, or suggest something in a review.


	13. Southern Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen Vamps. This chapter finds our favourite couple still in South Carolina living it up on their private island. There will be lemons in this chapter.

Chapter 13

"Southern Exposure"

BPOV

Last night was the best ever, not, which every time was not great, but playing with Edward first was so exciting.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"We girls took classes a few weeks ago, and Alice bought the 'Flirty Girl' DVD." I said with a giggle.

"I liked it; you will have to do that again." He said with a crooked smile.

Today, we are going sightseeing on the island, planning on swimming on the private beach, and lying in the sun. We like to lie in the sun it warms our bodies, Edward and I often go to the meadow and lay in the sun talking. While we were sightseeing on the island, we decided to hunt. Edward explained that all the animals were brought in and we were to monitor what animals were killed. We didn't kill any females and the males were numbers were kept relatively same because they fight among themselves. We were not allowed to kill from the same species if we had to drink more. This would ensure the reproduction of the population instead of having to bring them here all the time.

We walked around the island; Edward wanted to show me everything here. "The island is a gated off community, we can get here by land or water which every the case." When we came to the island, we came by water entering on our side of the island it would appear. "The island is capable of housing all the Cullen's at one time if need be. Esme and Carlisle house is here." He pointed to the big house. "This house will be used as a central command it necessary. The house has a full kitchen too. The garden coming from our bedroom connects to this house if we have to." I could barely see the garden area from this side of the house. "There is a storage building here between Carlisle and Esme's house," he pointed to another building along the way. "Jasper and Alice have their house down here." He pointed down the dirt road as we walked along the road. "Jacob and Renesmee's place" he gritted his teeth a little. "Is here he pointed. Their place has a full kitchen." He snickered. He must be remembering how Jake loved to eat. We walked all the way around and located our place, but walked past it to the next stop on the island. "Emmett and Rose's place is here," he pointed again. We walked a little bit further and come to the garage; located close to their house. "There is a lagoon in the middle between the gardens and our houses. We have set the island up in the shape of an octagon. Circling the whole island with the exception of the area on the south side where we hunt. The island is 50 acres big. We all have private beaches and access to the lagoon." He smiled. "Alice's say there is a dance studio in the middle of all the houses. She said this is for practicing or anything else we want to do with it."

We spend the majority of the day out of the house, after hunting we swam in the ocean. The water was a lot warmer than the water I remember feeling at La Push when I was still human. We dove down to the bottom of the ocean floor looking for things of interest but couldn't find anything. I think all we did find was license plates, which we laughed about. We finally got tired of the water and laid in the sand, built sand castles and talked about Renesmee going to Middle School. Once we were finished with the outdoorsy stuff we headed back to the house.

I wanted to race to the house and Edward obliged, but he didn't know my alter motives. He not being able to read my mind was awesome; I would be able to sneak things in on him. When I propositioned the race, he and I both knew he would win. He was faster than I was now, but I was planning to trip him. We took off at the same time, and just when we got close enough to the house I tripped him causing him to slow down enough for me to slip by and head in the house mere seconds before he arrived.

I ran to the bedroom and changed into a French maid's outfit. Grabbed the feather duster and make my way back into the living room. Edward walked in from the beach carrying our things.

"Bonjour mon nom est Bella, je serai vous maid aujourd'hui. Faut-il faire n'importe quoi maître?"

"When did you learn French my love?"

"Un autre que suggère d'Alice" I giggled. "Ce que vous voulez pour vous appartient."

"Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu Isabella." That sounds so sexy to me. Just hearing him speak French was turning me on. I walked around the house dusting any surface I could find. I was bending over in front of him. "Whoops" I would say when I got close to rubbing up against him.

"Isabella être sûr d'avoir le dessus de cette bibliothèque." He said smiling at me crookedly. Yeah, he knew what he was doing. I went to the bookcase and reached as high as I could go. This raised my skirt exposing my backside to him. I heard him growling in the background.

"Isabella ce que vous portez sous votre jupe ?" he said.

"Master c'est un String. N'aimez pas vous ?" I said looking at him batting my eyelashes. He nods his head. He walks over to me and reaches to the top shelf that is definitely higher than I am even in heels checking for dust. He pulls back and looks at his finger tsking that there is dust located on his finger. He grabs my arm and brings me to the dining room table, bending me over it.

"I am done playing games, Isabella. You didn't get all the dust like a good little maid would. Now, I have to punish you for your transgressions. He raises his hand to spank me sending chills down my spine. If I could get goose bumps now would be the time. He smacks me hard, but not causing any damage to me. He couldn't and he wouldn't that's just who he is. Actually, he was acting out of character for his 1900s sexual deprived self. I wasn't complaining this added a little interest to our activities.

"You will learn to please me Isabella." He flipped me over making me lay with my back on the table. He pushed my legs up on the table close to my ass. He pulled a chair out and sat down, as if he was going to eat dinner.

"You will be the death of me. I am going to eat my fill of you and keep you working all night. Then, I will have my way with you. Do you understand Isabella?" I nodded. He got straight to work; running his tongue up and down my slit; causing me to moan out his name. "Edward". He bites the inside of my thigh heightening my pleasure and he knew this. He dove back to my crotch and started swirling and sucking my nub into his mouth. Biting it, making me pour cum all over the table, thank god we didn't eat from this table. Even though tasting my juice off Edward was a delicacy. He eased his fingers into my entrance causing me to moan, growl, and hiss at his ministrations. He pushed me repeatedly until I came all over his face. He stood up and slides the chair under the table, licked his lips and walked back into the living room.

The night ended just like he promised it would, with the exception that when we got together we made love instead of going at it like a bunch of wild rabbits.

The French maid outfit worked out great. As I lay on Edward's chest, I thought of another idea to use on him. Playing different characters was fun and interesting to me. Edward seemed to enjoy the outfits and played along with whatever I was doing. We slowly got out of bed deciding to walk to the beach. Edward and I walked down the beach holding hands. We just relishing the time alone being together.

"Love, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing much really, just thinking about what I'm planning on doing later." I said giggling.

"Who will you be tonight? I rather enjoyed the French maid, but the teacher was the sexiest."

"Do you have any fantasies?"

"No, not really. I have done about everything I wanted with you. I enjoy every moment were together." He said as he pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head.

"Well, being you don't have any. I have a few that I am willing to act out." I said wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Mrs. Cullen, you will be the death of me." His smile reached his eyes.

Now, he as was anticipating the next show. I would have to kick this up a notch or two. The evening came and I told Edward to head to the studio and wait for me there. I had to get ready and once I was I texted Alice for the exact location of the studio. Once again, Alice assured me that she had everything waiting for me there.

EPOV

I waited at the studio as patiently as I could. I wanted her, and bad. These little games we were playing where very interesting and quit enjoyable, spicing things up was a good way to go. Vampires need to be entertained that's why we have hobbies, and I wanted this hobby to continue.

I smelled her before she entered the studio. I turned my back to the door. I wanted her close when I turn round and see her. I heard her heels clicking on the dance floor, and turn around mere inches from her face. She is sexy, beautiful, and erotic looking. An instant growl left my chest.

I kissed her and ran my hands down her cheek. She ran her hands up my arm and then placed handcuffs around my wrist. Interesting I thought to myself, I wonder what she is thinking. She quickly grabbed my other wrist and I couldn't use my hands anymore.

"Bella… You do realize I can break these." I lift my hands showing her my cuffed wrists.

"You won't thou," she states. She knows me to well, and whatever she wants she gets.

She ripped my shirt from me. Invoking another growl from my chest; she traced the outline of my abs, circling my navel, and slides her fingers in my waistband swiftly ripping my pants away from my body. I stood there in my boxer shorts, socks, and shoes.

"Nice, look at you" she says smiling at me.

"Do you like what you see?" I smile at her and wiggle my eyebrows. She growls and kisses me, pushing me up against the wall. She lifts my hands above my head and spins me around. Making me face the wall that she handcuffed me to.

"Bella…"

"That's Mrs. Cullen to you." She growled at me.

"Mrs. Cullen… I don't think this is a good idea. I might tear the wall out."

"YOU WILL NOT." She states. She proceeds to take my socks and shoes off, and cuffs my ankles to the wall, too.

"Edward"

"Yes"

"Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly"

"Good" she says walking a piece away from where I was shackled to the wall. I turned my head to the side to see her. She had a whip in her hand, and was getting ready to use it on me.

"This will be good therapy for both of us hopefully. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella"

"Okay let's start this adventure."

She flips her wrist back and slings the whip in my direction catching me on the small of my back, making me jerk. It doesn't hurt, but I can feel the pressure off of it when it hits my skin. It doesn't feel bad either actually it feels rather nice. She strikes again and it's almost a religious experience it's as if she is washing away my sins by punishing me. I almost feel like crying, but can't.

"I don't want any more guilt Edward. Brooding is not a very becoming trait. You did what you thought was right and I will not hear of it anymore." I don't know what made her do this, but I need it.

"You are going to accept the fact that our daughter will be with Jake" I growl and she swings the whip in my direction.

"If you continue to be moody about that fact she will be upset at you. Leave it alone. He is with us; we will ensure that they have something. I will not have you sullying what they have." I nodded she was right. There wasn't anything I could do about it. Whether I liked it or not, he imprinted and she would be everything to him, already was I could read it in his mind.

Once the punishment aspect of this evening was over, she turned me around. It seems that some kind of system installed that would always for spinning me around. I faced Bella looking her right in the eyes hoping she could see the remorse I felt about everything I ever said to her. She smiled and knelt down in front of me pulling my boxers down exposing me to her. She bent her head and licked up my thigh, and once she got to my member, she ran her tongue up the vein on the underside of it. She pulls back and bites the inside of my thigh making me growl, then she places her warm sweet mouth on me sucking hard. I love what she does to me; it makes me feel so good.

"Bella, please don't stop." She pushes further down, moaning while I push in and out of her mouth. She pulls my ass up making me hit the back of her throat everything time. Making my thighs tighten with anticipation for what is coming. So, keeps sucking slipping her tongue into the slit at the head of my member, causing me to groan and buck in and out of her mouth faster until I am unable to hold it any longer. She slips her mouth off me just in time to let me spill on the floor at her feet.

She lets me out of the handcuffs and we walk hand in hand back to our cottage. Were we making sweet love all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here are the translations from the story. If you know French and something is wrong I will apologize now. I used the aspect from my word program, so I hope everything is right. Thanks for readying. The next chapter we find that our couple has made it home and we see Renesmee's POV about school.
> 
> "Bonjour mon nom est Bella, je serai vous maid aujourd'hui. Faut-il faire n'importe quoi maître?"
> 
> Translation "Hello my name is Bella, I will be you maid today. Do you need anything master?"
> 
> "Un autre que suggère d'Alice" translation Something else Alice suggested
> 
> "Ce que vous voulez pour vous appartient." Translation Anything you wish for is yours
> 
> "Deux peuvent jouer ce jeu Isabella." Translation Two can play this game Isabella.
> 
> "Isabella être sûr d'avoir le dessus de cette bibliothèque." Translates Isabella be sure to get the tops of that bookcase.
> 
> "Isabella ce que vous portez sous votre jupe ?" translation Isabella what are you wearing under your skirt?
> 
> "Master c'est un String. N'aimez pas vous ?" translation Master it's a thong. Don't you like?


	14. Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. In this chapter, the couple is back in New Hampshire and Renesmee is starting her first day of public school. This is her POV.

Chapter 14

"Middle School"

Renesmee's POV

It's the first day of middle school and I am so excited. Finally, I'm getting out of the house and going to be able to make new friends. I barely got any sleep last night for worrying about how I was going to fit in with the others. I lay in my bed and practiced the cover story several times, I didn't need too, I was half vampire and could remember it with clarity. I wasn't worried about killing anyone either, I had been around enough humans to blend in, and I could eat human food.

When I finally decided to get out of bed Alice was standing outside my door waiting.

"Can't sleep" she asked

"Yeah, I finally gave up trying." I sighed

"Would you like to get ready or hunt before going? You have a few hours before school starts."

"Let's go hunting."

I figured I would go hunting to be on the safe side of things. Being a Cullen meant to take precautions and walk away from situations at times. Alice couldn't always see my future, at best it was fuzzy, and if Jake was around it was non-existent. Therefore, being cautious was the next best thing. Alice, mom and I went hunting; I found a black bear rather quickly making him my breakfast. Alice and mom bagged a herd of deer and we made our way back to the house. Alice led me down to her bathroom where I showered and got ready for my day.

"I have laid out three outfits for you to try on. I can't see which one you choose; otherwise I would have just laid that one out instead." She looked disappointed. I walked to my room and got dressed coming back down to Alice's room. She sat me in one of her chairs in front of the mirror and proceeded to work on getting me ready. Rosalie worked on my hair, mom reminded me about the cover story; don't let anyone see visions, and to act as human as possible.

"Yes, mom I know the drill. Do not bite them, do not run to fast, do not tell everyone I'm half vampire." I said sarcastically

"Alright, just making sure you have everything together."

The time had come to take me to school. Jake was driving me this morning. He would be my driver every morning from now on.

"What's it like to go to school?" I ask

He chuckled, "Well, it's boring, fun, long, and sometimes interesting. What's wrong Nessie are you scared?"

"NO" I said roughly, "I'm just nervous that's all." I said while rubbing my hands together.

He chucked again, "Well, that's pretty typical, but everything will be fine." He soothed me.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Jake dropped me off and as I started to exit the car when Jake spoke.

"Have a good day. Nessie you will do just fine. If you need me just call and I will come get you."

"Thanks, Jake" I nodded.

He truly was my very best friend and I love him for it. I shut the door and walked in to the school. Everyone watched me as I walked, I sighed to myself thing that this was going to be an interesting day. I located the home room and waited for the teacher's instructions on what to do next.

"Hi" I heard a boy's voice.

"Hello" I said rather shyly

"My name is Barry Cole. It's nice to meet you." He holds out his hand to shake and I do.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie if you like."

"Are you Dr. Cullen's daughter?"

"Yes, his adopted daughter."

"Well, if you need any help let me know."

"Okay, thanks"

Barry took a seat at the back of the classroom with another guy. The bell rang and the teacher entered the room. She explained the day's events, took lunch orders, and helped us with lockers. The bell rang again and we started the first classes of the day. I had math first thing which didn't bother me. I walked into the class and found a seat.

"Hello, I'm Jamey Stephenson." said the girl behind me.

"Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie."

"Are you one of Dr. Cullen's kids?"

"Yes"

"He has adopted a lot of kids." She giggles

"Yeah, it would appear that he has."

"You are Edward, Emmett and Alice's little sister, Right?" Boy this girl has done her homework and knows too much already.

"Yes, they are my biological siblings."

"You favour Edward a lot," I smiled

"Yeah"

Just then the teacher walked in, thank god, being put in the spotlight so soon wasn't something I liked or was accustom to with humans. At home was a different story, a lot of times I was the center of attention. After class, Jamey and I walked to the next class together; conveniently, it was the same as hers, English with Mrs. Hutchinson according to our schedules.

"You are also a sibling to the Hale's too."

"Yes, Jasper and Rosalie they are twins."

"I heard that Bella is related to the Hale's."

"Yes, she is their cousin."

"Isn't she married to your brother?"

"Yes, they met because of Jasper and Rosalie."

"Who's Jacob?"

"Jacob is a friend of the family. His parents are good friends with Carlisle. Carlisle lets him rent a place so he could go to school here."

Class started again finally giving me a break from the inquisition. After English we had lunch, Jamey asked me to sit with her and her friends. Alexis Walters had light brown hair with honey highlights, her eyes where brown, she was tall and slim. She lived with her parents and her twin sisters. She was shy and reserved a good student, and a sweet girl from what I could see. Mitch Newman had pale blonde hair that he wore in spikes; he has a baby face, clear blue eyes, good looking and had an outgoing personality. He lives with his parents and is the only child like me. Jamey Stephens has brown short curly hair, blue eyes, she also has an outgoing personality, and lives with her parents she is also an only child. She's a good student and is best friends with Lisa McEntire. Barry Cole has black hair and dark brown eyes he's of Asian descent and wears glasses. Timmy Clark has brown hair and brown eyes he lacks in the educational department but is good friends with Barry and Mitch. Emmanuel Young has black hair and brown eyes tall and gangly with poor complexion and greasy hair. He tries to fit in with the crowd. Finally yet importantly is Lisa McEntire she has white blonde hair that is silky and straight. She is the prettiest in the school, but she might feel threaten by me. I figure she is by the way she is acting.

We all compared schedules and talked about music and different things. After lunch, I had science with Mitch and Alexis. Then the last class of the day was PE. I had this class with Alexis, Mitch and Jamey.

Dad picked me up from school, and I introduced him to my friends. "Everyone this is Edward my brother" I said snickering and smiling up at him.

"Nice to meet you all," He smiled at us.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said to my friends and climbed into the Volvo. We pulled away from the school. I am sure dad came to read everyone's minds, and to make sure everything was ok. He probably also got a look at my dad. The kids though their parents were bad about being in their business and bragged about things they got away with. I had the worst parents in that regard, and aunts and uncles too. You see I couldn't get away with anything. First off, I have a mind reading father who knew what I was thinking at any given point. A future seeing aunt, even though her visions of me were fuzzy they let her find a way to tap into looking at my friend's future. If I were involved, she would know. So telling me how bad they had it is nothing compared to my situation.

"So, what were they thinking?" I thought knowing he was listening.

"Well, watch out for Jamey she's not very loyal. She might ask too many questions and catch you off guard. Mitch is interested in getting to know you better. Alexis will be a good friend. In fact, she reminds me of Angela Webber one of your mother's friends from high school. I like her a lot. Barry will be a good friend too. Lisa isn't going to be nice to you at all. Just be careful around her. Timmy thinks you're cute and Emmanuel too for that matter." He smiled crookedly this time. "How was your day sweetheart?"

I thought fine and daddy cut me off mid thought. "Please, Renesmee any other word than fine."

"Okay" I said smiling I knew dad did not like the word 'fine'. I raised my hand to his face to show him my day

The first day of school was good; I would enjoy hanging out with people who liked the same things as me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, Renesmee has experience the first day of school. It seems that everything is going great. She meets a lot of people whom are similar to the ones Bella meet her first day at Forks. The next chapter is a sleepover.


	15. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamp and cullennbella.
> 
> In this chapter, Renesmee has been in school for a week or two. Her birthday is here, and she wants to invite friends over to the house for a sleepover.

Chapter 15

"Sleepover"

Renesmee POV

Friday, September the 11th was finally here Alice planned the best party possible. She decorated everything for the events this weekend. Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah would arrive tomorrow, and I was finally going to meet Grandma Renee and Phil tomorrow too.

Tonight was all about me though. Alice sent out invitations to everyone in my sixth grade class. Jacob was letting me have a sleepover in his apartment; he was going to spend the night in my room. Mom, Rose, and Alice plan to stay with us girls at Jacob's place.

The party would be interesting; Emmett was planning to DJ the event. Esme, mom, and Rosalie prepared all the food needed. Dad and Jasper picked up my cake at the bakery.

Alice bought an emerald-green party dress for me; it was off the shoulders, short and cute. My shoes were silver low heels and the silver matched the barrette I wore in my hair. I was excited, after school Alice was going to fix my hair and makeup.

At six all of the guests arrived and the house was crowded. I walked around, greeted everyone, and thanked him or her for coming. Emmett got the music started and played all the music he knew kids my age liked. Everyone was dancing, eating, and having a good time. My party was going great.

"Boys and Girls if everyone would follow me to the backyard it would appear that a special guest has arrived to wish Renesmee a Happy Birthday." Emmett announced into the microphone. "Girls please remember to remain calm; he will sign autographs and take pictures after his performance. He will only tell you 'One Time'," said Alice. I squealed raised my hand to Alice's face to ask her if she had gotten Justin Bieber and she smiled. I jumped up and down. I raced to the backyard.

"Oh my gosh!" We all walked outside to a stage, which had been erected earlier in the day. Music started playing…

"Oh, Oh, Oh," the voice sang.

"I know you love me" he appeared

Oh, my it's Justin Bieber. The girls went crazy, screaming, crying, jumping up and down then hugging me. After he sang 'Baby' he called me to the stage. I walked up the steps and stood beside him.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee" he said and kissed me on the cheek. The whole crowd sang happy birthday to me. Once that was finished, he sang a few more songs. Then he sat down on the end of the stage, signed autographs, and took pictures with the guests. I went over got a picture taken and a signed photo of him. I also invited him to stay for the party if he wanted. He couldn't stay and that was probably a good thing considering the girls would hound the crap out of him. He left and the party continued.

Emmett turned up the music in the house and everyone went back to dancing. At nine, all of the guests were heading out, Jamey, Lisa, Alexis and few other girls were staying for the sleep over.

I thanked the guest for coming. Then lead the girls that are staying over to Jacob's side of the house. We walk up the stairs to the apartment, and get settled for the night. We watch movies, ate popcorn, and talk about things that were going on at school. Alice insisted that everyone play dress up and does makeovers fixing our hair, painting our toenails and fingernails, and dressing crazy. She loves this aspect; it's a small way of getting back the human childhood she can't remember. Rosalie likes interacting with the girls too. She likes playing with everyone's hair and talking about boys. She seems to fit right in with all us girls. It's a first for Rosalie, she's not naturally this understanding, but something changed in the clearing a long time ago. She also loved me and wanted me happy. Mom or Bella as I am forced to call her tonight is popping popcorn, serving up snacks, and making sure everyone is in the right place.

"Who got Justin Bieber to perform at your party?" Jamey asks

"I don't know, but it was awesome." I smile "He was so sweet and cute."

"You must have a lot of money." Lisa states

"Well, we are doing well. My brothers and sisters travel a lot and have friends everywhere. They probably knew somebody." I shrug

"Well, I don't know why he would be okay doing it for a friend. It costs don't lie. I have tried to get different people for my party. How is it that you can?" she asks, but Alice steps into the room. She must have seen something, because she's frowning.

"Lisa, it doesn't matter how Emmett got him. Just enjoy the fact that you got a signed photo and a picture with him. Isn't that enough?" Alice smiled and said to her. "It's Renesmee's birthday present we all chipped in, and yes we have money. All of our biological parents left money to us. In addition, Carlisle and Esme help. Those things are our business not yours." She smiles and leaves the area. She must have seen the future where I didn't know how to explain to Lisa. Lisa huffs but drops the line of questions. We all eventually fall asleep. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, Renesmee had a special surprise for her birthday. I bet you thought it was the Volturi; they wouldn't risk having that many humans around. The next chapter will continue with Renesmee and Bella's birthday parties with the family. Please Review


	16. Birthday Parties and Other Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen Vamps.
> 
> In this chapter, Renesmee's sleep over is over and the Cullen's are getting ready to celebrate the birthday of their favorite girls. Who will be coming to this party? This chapter is back to Bella's POV. Enjoy… for those who are following me thanks for the vote of confidence it's greatly needed and appreciated. For those leaving reviews thanks for the support. If you are not following please do, other stories to be told in the future. Heads full of them at the moment.

Chapter 16

"Birthday Parties and Other Guests"

BPOV

Renesmee's sleepover and birthday party turned out great. She enjoyed the spotlight on her birthday. The friends she had reminded me of my friends in Forks. The girls had a wonderful time at Jacob's apartment, Rosalie not so much. She complained about the smell all night, but enjoyed spending time with Renesmee and her girlfriends. She still left early due to the smell though.

This weekend celebrated Renesmee's birthday, my vampire birthday, and my human birthday. Renee, Charlie, Phil, Sue, Seth, and Leah flew out early this morning; we would have to pick them up in two trips from the airport. Everyone was staying at a hotel. Edward had everything arranged rental cars, reservations, and anything he could think of to make their stay more pleasant. Seth and Leah decided to stay with Jacob. This was so they could run wolf, while they were here.

Edward and I arrived at the airport and collected the rental car for Charlie. A few moments later Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah emerged from the crowd a people getting off their flight. Edward located a luggage chart and helped them gather their bags.

"Hey, sister" said Seth with a grin. "Long time no smell." He said laughing.

"Hey baby brother," I giggled he was a funny kid. "Right back atcha!" I ruffled his hair. "Hey guys, how did everyone like the flight?" I asked looking at Charlie and Sue. I gave them both a hug.

"Hi, Dad" I said giving him a hug. Charlie has never been one for showing much affection, but he didn't mind being hugged this time. He must have missed me.

"Edward" Charlie stated.

"Hello, Charlie" Edward said nodding his head in Charlie's direction.

We helped gather everybody's things and Edward handed Charlie the keys to the rental car. I was going to ride with Charlie and Sue to the hotel, while Edward, Seth and Leah drove back to the house. Edward would come and pick me up then we would need to return to the airport for Renee and Phil. Edward wanted us to ride together in order to hear what Renee would be thinking about my condition.

"I heard that Renesmee finally went to school. How did that work out?" Charlie asked while driving. He didn't need my help driving he could, use the GPS that the car came with. I had programmed the directions in while they were loading the luggage.

"She did wonderfully, she meet some friends, in fact a lot of the girls she hangs out with remind me of my friends in Forks." I giggle. "She had a birthday party yesterday, a sleep over, and Emmett got Justin Bieber to come."

"Wow" Sue said laughing.

"Yeah, she was pretty excited and things went well. The girls stayed in Jacob's apartment while he sacked up in Renesmee's room." We did this so not to expose that we stayed up all night. It wasn't like we couldn't pretend for one night, but we decide Jacob's would be better. Edward didn't want Jamey or Lisa getting a chance to snoop; he had read their minds and knew what they had planned on doing. Alice agreed looking to the futures she could for verification. With both of them, we could stay ahead of little problems.

"I bet Edward is having a fit with her going to school." Charlie chuckled. If only Charlie knew that Jacob was the biggest threat not some little snot nosed kids.

"Yeah, he doesn't like it too much. You know how dads are about their girls," I giggled throwing it right back at him.

"I do, but you were not bad Bella. Quite the opposite actually, I had it easier than others did in my position." I nodded. I didn't date people, didn't have boyfriends. I was a good kid.

We talked about things happening in town, how Charlie had caught the biggest fish ever on his last fishing trip with Billy. I think we covered everyone within a ten-mile radius to where he lived. We got to the hotel once Charlie and Sue were settled; I programmed our address into the GPS they could use this later to come over. Edward picked me up and we drove back to the airport to pick up Renee and Phil. We had decided to get the rental beforehand, leaving our car at the airport. Edward and Phil would ride together in our car, while mom and I rode in the rental.

Edward and I stood waiting once again for the presence of another one of my parents. I spotted Renee through the crowd.

"What's she thinking? Can she see me yet?" I asked Edward I was worried about this.

"She thinks you look great, a little pale for her taste, but rather healthy. Actually, telling her you don't feel good will be a little difficult now." He chuckled. "Our only problem will be your eyes, Alice said before we left she will notice that we all have the same color."

"What will you tell her?"

"I don't know, Alice is supposed to get back with me when she sees what would be the better option."

Renee gets closer to me; she gives me the biggest hug ever. She notices the temperature change in my body and shivers at the touch of our skin.

"You weren't lying when you said that you are cold. You skin could chill me to the bone." I nodded.

"That's why I haven't been to Florida, besides being busy, but I can't go out in the sun a lot. I am very photosensitive. The cold skin is just something I have to deal with." I shrug.

She waves at Edward. Phil and Edward stand waiting on their bags at the baggage claims. When they have located their things, we make our way to the car. Once the cars are ready to roll, we start the trip to the hotel.

"So, fill me in on what has been going on with you two."

"Well, we adopted Edward's niece, I told you about that in the email I sent. She is about twelve now, we have had her a few years. She looks a lot like him." I giggle. We had decided years ago, to always age Renesmee a little older, and thank god, Alice had a vision of me telling Renee her age and there being a problem with our story. Therefore, we took precautions.

"She sounded lovely in the email. How are you all getting along?"

"She's a great kid, and we get along great, she's like my biological daughter to me." She nodded.

"Which brings up the next question when are Edward and you going to have a child of your own?" I gulped.

"Well, it would seem that with all the experimenting, I am no longer able to get pregnant." I frown I would give anything to have more of Edward's children.

"You didn't mention that in the email."

"Yeah, it's not the first thing that comes out of my mouth usually. I wanted to prepare you for the physical stuff first." I shrug

"Well, good thing you guys adopted. Is there a chance you will adopt more?"

"No, not at this time; we have our hands full." If she only knew the truth, she wouldn't want us to adopt.

"Well, that's just terrible isn't it? It's a shame that the medicine that made you better ultimately destroyed something else about you." I nod, but it happens.

We finally get to the hotel, getting Renee and Phil settled. We program the information to get to our place into the GPS and let them know to meet us at six for dinner at the house. Edward and I part for home.

Once I get there, we figure that with Renee we will tell her all the Cullen's had all come down with the same thing I had, but years ago. They never knew how they got it, but that is how they knew about me. They had taken the same medicine to get better. It was just a side effect of taking the medicine. Alice guarantees this will work.

Everyone shows for dinner and things are going well, Renee has accepted the version of events that has been spun for her. The others that 'need to know' don't say a word backing up our story at different times, but not arguing with them.

"Mom, I would like for you to meet Renesmee." We had asked Renesmee to refrain from touching Renee, but she assured us that she knew how to block the visions she could project. She had to learn in order to be at school and having to touch people at times.

"Renesmee, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, you do look like Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renee." Renesmee said and Renee giggled a little.

"Darling, you can call me Nana if you want, just don't call me grandma." Renee didn't like the fact that she was getting older. She wanted to be a hip grandma I recon.

"Nana" Nessie giggled. "Hello, you must be Phil" she looked at Phil and extended her hand.

"Yes, that's Phil you can call him whatever you want." Renee said. Both of them giggled and Phil just chuckled shaking her hand.

Pretending to eat was aggravating; Renesmee pulled it off better than rest of us. She could actually digest the food. I hid things in my napkin; scooted things around my plate, making it appear to be eaten. If Renee were looking right at me, I would be forced to swallow the food in my mouth. Ughh… We needed a dog to come around and get things out of our napkins. Feeding him under the table, only bring him out for company. We would pass our napkins to different people under the table. The last person with the napkins would get up to get something out of the kitchen and throw the napkins away. All the vampires sat close together for this purpose, and the ones sitting close to the humans never moved.

The conversation flowed between everyone talking about different things. School was a rather guard conversation, Renee thought we had been in college for a while, and Charlie knew we hadn't. I admitted to mom that I had taken a little time off when we first got Renesmee, helping her adjust to her new life, she seemed to understand that and didn't question it any further.

We cut cake, and ate that. I was given my birthday presents; Renee got me a gift card to Barnes and Noble for new books. Charlie gave me the same thing, how shocking they didn't get something different, but I wasn't complaining. The Cullen's presents would be given later in private. Renesmee got an iTunes card for more music. Renee gave Renesmee money telling her she didn't know what to get her and that she could buy whatever she wanted with it. Renesmee was gracious, even though she pretty much got what she wanted anyways.

The guests left and we put the house back together. Renee and Charlie both declined us coming to see them off at the airport tomorrow. They both had to head back early because of schedules. Seth and Leah are taking a flight in the next couple of days.

Alice drops the dishes she is carrying and screams.

"They're here." Everyone is on high alert, and we all know whom she is talking about.

"When?" Edward asked.

"Close they should be here in just a few minutes."

"Can you hear them Edward?" Emmett asks

"Hide Seth and Leah; don't let them know we have them somewhere." Jasper tells Jake. Jake takes the pack out to his apartment. Telling them to phase and run the perimeter, he will be with Renesmee.

"I can hear them." Edward says. "They are trying to block me, I can't get much."

Everyone gathers in the backyard knowing that, they are coming from that direction. Aro steps out of the wood line followed by a couple of others. I throw my shield up and out.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, shit Aro is there. What will happen now? In the next chapter, hear what Aro wants.


	17. Surprise My Dears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamp and cullennbella.
> 
> In this chapter, we start from Bella's POV how she feels about Aro and his guards showing up at her birthday. Aro appears to be sympathetic about the learning wanting to share information with them about the hybrids.
> 
> Thanks for all that have read, appreciate it, and follow me to see if there are any other stories that might interest you.

Chapter 17

"Surprise, My Dears"

BPOV

Previously

"Happy Birthday Isabella"

I couldn't believe my eyes Aro was standing right in front of me. The slimy devil himself and carrying what looked like two birthday presents. I recognize all the vampires around him, but two; one of them had a heartbeat, and must have been hybrid. I wonder what he was doing here and what his motive was this time.

"Aro what did we do to get the pleasure of you being here?" Carlisle asked trying to be diplomatic about things.

"Carlisle, so nice to see you and your family again," Aro looked right at Carlisle. "I hated that we parted on bad terms the last time. I have not heard from you in four years. I figured it was time to pay a visit and bring Isabella and Renesmee a birthday present." He presented the presents to Carlisle and he stepped forward getting those presents from him. Stepping back to us he hand them to Nessie and me.

"Thank You Aro" Carlisle said.

"Yes, well presents are not the only reason. I have acquired Joham and his family. We have been able to run some tests on the hybrids, and I thought that young Edward and Isabella would be interested in knowing about these tests for Renesmee sake." He smiled at me, trying to appeal to the worries Edward and I had four years ago.

"The information you have would be gladly appreciated, however, when are we talking about exchanging this information. Do you want to come in now, or do you have other plans?" Carlisle asked again.

"The information I want to pass on would be better presented when you come to Volterra. All of you need to see this even the shape shifter." Aro stated.

"We will make arrangements at the earliest convenience to come." Carlisle said always the diplomat.

"Very well, enjoy your presents. Good day fare Cullens," Aro said while leaving the premises.

Once everyone was no longer on the grounds a meeting was called to order in the dining room. Everyone gathered there taking their seats and waiting for the all clear, and Carlisle to direct the meeting. Everyone waited because we all would be given a chance to add our thoughts and feelings. Once Edward nodded, Carlisle began.

"Alice, did you see anything?"

"No, Carlisle the hybrid that was with him is blocking any visions. He is not deciding on something. It's has me worried Carlisle." Alice said frowning. She didn't like not being able to see. "What visions I do get are either human or our history. I can't make sense out of any of it." He nods and moves to the next person.

"Edward, what did you hear from their thoughts?"

"There is something going on, Aro was trying to block me only letting out a few things here or there. He is working on the hybrids with Joham like what he said, but there is something missing. The hybrid with him is Serena one of Joham's daughter she was blocking to. The new vampire was showing me visions of his past. Which I couldn't understand, it was almost like he was warning me about something, but maybe he is afraid to say anything because of Aro's skills. Jane and Alex didn't know anything and couldn't even understand what they were being dragged here for other than Aro had ordered them to do so. Felix is as about as dumbfounded as the rest of them. Demetri was blocking for some reason, but I can't understand why he would block, unless he is in the middle of it too." I see said Carlisle.

"Bella, did you feel anything?"

"Jane and Alex tried to get through with little attacks, but they couldn't and gave up pretty fast. I guess not wanting Aro to become aware of it." I shrugged

"Jasper, did you get anything?"

"Aro was nervous, yet confident. The new vampire was nervous, apprehensive, worried, there were many emotions coming off him. Serena the hybrid she only gave off confidence. Jane, Alex, Felix, and Demetri gave off the same none emotion vibe they have always had."

"Rose, any thoughts or feelings from your stand point?" Even though Rose didn't have a talent she was loyal, fearlessly protective, and committed to the family she would have some good aspects about things.

"I don't like it Carlisle. I have listened to everything everyone said here, it would seem that Aro has something up his sleeve that will involve the whole family, including the mutt." She said. "We've made no transgressions, but yet they're here, wanting us to come to their territory. We need to put the pieces together and come up with something."

"Emmett, any thoughts or feelings from you?"

"Do we know anything about this new vampire? Can Alice get a future on him? Do we even have a name? I don't understand why now."

"I can't get a read on him, Emmett. All I see are things about the past." Alice said.

"Esme, do have anything?"

"I'm scared Carlisle." She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "We've done nothing and they are here to tear us apart again." If she could have been crying she would have been.

"Renesmee, do you have anything you want to add dear?"

"I want to know about the hybrids and the research he has been doing, but I don't know if it would be safe for us to go. Do we have to go?"

"Unfortunately, we do dear. If we don't they will come to kill us, and that is something we don't want. We will never be able to hide from Demetri. We have to figure out what is going on before it's too late."

"Jacob, anything from Seth and Leah or any thoughts or feeling on the subject at hand?"

"I haven't heard from Seth and Leah. I need to phase to see, but I don't like it one bit. He wants me to come too, which is not in his character. I thought the blonde-haired one didn't like wolves. Won't he be mad that I am there? Why does he need me, unless it has something to do with Nessie and that is why I'm needed?" He paused for a minute. "Does he know about our connection?" Jake motioned between him and Nessie. We all nodded; when he touched Edward or Carlisle four years ago, he was given the information about their connection. "Great!" he muttered "Can't you keep anything secret from those slim bags in Italy?"

"When he touches you, he is able to read your mind. Like Edward but with a touch." Carlisle said. "When he touched Edward or me four years ago he was permitted the information from our minds. That's way it's best not to touch him, and to not do things you think might come back and bite you in the ass in the long run. This is way we practice precautions. An example of this not ending well would be if you had told Charlie what we were, and they would have read it from my mind or Edward's mind. You would have sentenced him to death with that little stunt. That's why we practice caution, you let the information out there they find out over with."

We all take a moment to let everything settle in and think of different options. Alice is looking towards the future for the new vampire. Edward is keeping up with everyone's thoughts and analysing information. I reach down and open the gift from Aro maybe it might hold some clues that will help us. Renesmee does the same after my urging. Renesmee's gift is a Volturi crested tiara and mine is a Volturi crested necklace, both are big and bulky. I set them down on the table in front of us, wonder what this could mean. Carlisle is about ready to come up with a conclusion, decision, or clue to figure out things.

"What does anyone think at this point?"

"With the jewelery he has given to the girls. It would look like he is anticipating them joining the Volturi with the crest. It's like he is marking them as his own," Rose states.

"He would love nothing more than to destroy us. We are the biggest coven other than them, and we have the most power in ours. His coven cannot even break our barrier," Jasper states.

"The research he has been doing with Joham's girls has something to do with wanting Renesmee and Jacob there. Are they breeding them do you think?" asks Esme

"It is possible, Nahuel said something along those lines when he spoke of his father wanting to sire others. Plus, Joham was a scientist first vampire second." Alice stated.

"Do you think they want us to breed so they can see if there is a cross between a shape shifter/vampire/human?" asked Jake

"It's very possible Jake. That could be the exact reason for wanting you there." Carlisle stated. "The Volturi have always held an interested in the sciences that's why I went to them. They have histories of different things. They are also the ones who created the false stores, and they did experiment with the immortal child until they found out that was a no go."

"Are we going to go and see them?" Renesmee asked. She was probably scared out of her mind wanting to know what they were planning. Carlisle nodded and Renesmee broke down crying. Esme moved over to hug her and help her calm down. Jasper sent her waves of calm.

"Alice have you seen the vampires future yet?" Edward asked.

"No, all I get is the past. Like he is stuck in the past and can't move. I see him with us at times, but he's always stuck there." Alice sighed, "If I get more you will see."

"What is the new vampire's name?" Emmett asked

"Ashton Jones" Edward responded.

Nothing was solved that night, but the trip for Italy was planned for Thanksgiving weekend. Carlisle phoned Aro to let him know when we would be coming. I dreaded it, the whole house didn't, but until we could figure out more there was nothing to do. It felt like four years ago all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys we are about ready to find out what Aro has in store the Cullens. It will be a bumpy ride. Please review.


	18. Farewell My Dear Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamp and cullennbella.
> 
> In this chapter, we find the Cullens traveling to Italy per Aro's request. What will happen? Will the Cullens make it back home?
> 
> Thanks for all that have read, appreciate it, and follow me to see if there are any other stories that might interest you.

Chapter 18

"Farewell My Dear Friends"

BPOV

The months pasted away and before long, it was the day before our trip to Italy. Alice had been frantically searching away into anyone's future she could. The futures where always about the past, and she couldn't figure out why. She was beyond frustrated, just like the rest of us.

Edward thought about the things they were thinking trying to get a better understanding in order to help in our situation, but he couldn't figure out anything either. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose were all on the same pages, they had no clue what the Volturi wanted, but knew that we were obligated to go. Jasper was working on strategy trying to figure out the best scenario to get us out with the least amount of risk.

Renesmee and I wanted to hear the information that Aro had, but at what cost to us. Everyone was torn about how to feel, should it be excitement with the fact that there was new information, or saddened because we wouldn't know what we were walking into. We didn't even know if we were going to walking out. We didn't even buy our return tickets yet, not knowing if they would be needed. We figured when we got out of the castle alive that we would take care of it then.

Thanksgiving was upon use and the time had come to travel to Italy to meet with the devil's spawn himself, and his brothers. We board the flight to Italy and make it to the airport, then drove the remainder of the way to the castle. We entered the castle at a different place this time; Gianna was sitting at her desk.

"Welcome to Volterra" she said with an Italian accent.

"Gianna please let Aro know that the Cullen's have arrived." Carlisle stated. She nodded picked up the phone pressed a few buttons.

"The Cullen's are here, Master." She stated into the phone. "Very well" She said into the phone and hung up. "Mr. Volturi is sending Jane and Felix to lead you to the torrent." She stated.

I watch as Gianna sits there filling her fingers, while we wait for the guards. Jane and Felix round the corner and motion us towards them. We follow them through the corridor to the torrent. When they open the double door that led to the throne room, the brothers are already in their chairs.

"Ah, the Cullen's have arrived." Aro states standing up to come a greet us I bet. I have put my shield up to keep Jane and Alec from being able to attack us. It will also shield if this other vampire is a psychic too. The only way they will be a threat to us is if they come into the shield with us.

"Hello" Carlisle states to the brothers. Marcus still looks bored like there is something better to do than this. Caius looks like he has a shit eating grin on his face, as if he knows something is about to happen. On the other hand, maybe it is just me thinking there is something going on.

"We are so glad that you came. Let me get the hybrids and Joham." Aro motions to Santiago to get the others. Ashton comes into the room and stands with the others. "I want to introduce you to the newest members of our coven here." He motions for them all to stand in a line.

"I do not think you have meet Joham's daughters. Serena, Maysun and Jennifer they are all hybrids like Renesmee and they are Nahuel's sisters. They are non-venomous as he had stated in the clearing." Aro stated. "There are other hybrids in our coven now. Santiago's daughter Anastasia, Felix's son Francesco, Demetri's son Bruno, and Alec's daughter Claudia" Aro showed us each one as he made the introductions. I cannot believe he has made hybrids and two of those could possibly have talents.

"Joham, tell the Cullen's about our research." Aro states and Joham moves closer to tell his story.

"We learned that once the hybrids have reached the seventh year of life, their body no longer changes. Not allowing them to bring offspring to life. When the hybrid is at the third or fourth year of life, they are able to produce offspring. Anastasia mated with a human; they were able to sire a child. Her pregnancy only last five months and the child is more human than vampire. Claudia mated with Aro, her pregnancy lasted half a month, and the first child was a girl, Isa. The second was a boy Giovanni."

"What are the qualities of vampire to hybrid children? Have you tried with any of the others?" asked Carlisle

"They are faster than the hybrids, but still slower than vampires. We have hypothesized that vampire to human gestation is a month, vampire to hybrid is half a month, human to hybrid is five months, and hybrid-to-hybrid estimated at 3 months gestation. Anastasia mated with Bruno just a few days ago. We are waiting to see what results we get there," Joham stated.

"Do they have a talent being that there is a strong talent involved in both there makings?" Carlisle asked

"I wonder what Renesmee and the young shape shifter would create." Aro wonder aloud. Edward and I both growled and hissed. "Calm down Edward and Isabella it was just merely a thought." Joham continued with his thoughts.

"Just like Renesmee the talents are similar to both parents. Alec's talents as you know is that he cuts off physical senses: sight, touch, hearing, etc. Therefore, it would make sense that Claudia has some form of this talent. She is able to cut off physical senses without mist, when she does it everything is colorless, odorless, and you don't know it's coming. Bruno can't be tracked; it was terrible when he was younger, he has no scent to track, no essence. When she mated with Aro, we have to factor in his talent here. Aro's talents as you know are that with touch he can read every thought you have ever had. Isa can touch you once and change your physical senses. She can change the color of your hair, eyes, and amplify your hearing to where it drives you nuts. Giovanni can touch and read your mind before the thought is processed."

"Thank you so much Joham for telling the Cullen's of our findings with the hybrids." He pauses for a minute and I am afraid of what might come out of his mouth. "I would like for you all to meet Ashton, he is another new acquisition here." Ashton came over to all of us nodding in greeting. "Young Ashton has a talent, I want him to show you, but first I want to see what's on everyone's minds it's been awhile since I've seen."

He walked up to Carlisle, touching him. Then made his rounds until he had touched everyone and was in the middle of my shield leaving us unprotected, Ashton was standing right beside him too. This made me nervous there was nothing I could do. I could protect everyone he was touching taking him out of the bubble, but it would expose the others too. I didn't know what to do; I prayed that it wouldn't be back. Aro stood in the middle once he was done touching everyone.

"Ashton, you know what to do." Ashton nodded. "My dearest friends this is farewell. I will see you in the future. For young Ashton here is a time warder, your life is about to start all over again. Choose wisely and know that if I catch up with you. You will not be coming back." I am left standing alone in the middle of the throne room with nothing; he had wiped out my whole family.

"Ah, my dear, your little shield didn't hold did it. Ashton was unable to send you like the others was he. No worries my dear. You are my new guard member; you will be taking Renata's place as my personal protection. Renata will now be Caius protector. Felix…. show Isabella to her room." That was it he led me out of the throne room, to a place in the castle with a room.

"Welcome to Volterra, Isabella." Felix smiled at me. "Corin will be along shortly to ease your suffering." He states and leaves me to my room.

A few moments later, there is a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I ask I don't want Corin's gift around me. She induces a drug like feeling that will make me feel like it's okay to be here, and I don't want that.

"It's Ashton," he replies from behind the door. I think for a moment, there's nothing he can do to me with my personal shield in place.

"Are you alone?" I don't want Corin to be with him, and when I open the door they both come in. I didn't smell another presence, but I wanted to be sure.

"Yes, please Isabella hurry." I open the door with Ashton pushing me into the room. I didn't understand what he wanted. In his hand was a paper and pens. He must need to write a letter or convey some kind of message to me. He sat at the end of the bed, wrote something on the paper, and then handed it to me.

"Isabella please trust me, you have too. There is no other option; I need to know the Cullen's histories in order to be able to help them." I shook my head no and handed the paper back to him. He wrote again and handed the paper back.

"Do not let Corin get to you Bella she will make you sick and when you do see Edward again. You will not want to part from her, and this will make Edward stay. You have to refuse her, you can't stay here like that you have to find away. You want to be able to resist her, she is similar to Jasper." He begged in his letter, and how did he know that Edward and I would be back together.

"How do you know?" I wrote on the paper and sent it back to him.

"I sent myself back to save all of us. Aro is going to take over using you guys and the hybrids. He will use the hybrids to achieve this goal, and Joham doesn't know when to quit. They will use the hybrids to birth more vampires that will go undetected making a super race. The hybrids will mate with humans to make more children that are human; they will also use them to feed us. He will have total power over the whole world. The humans you know will cease to exist because they will not be of any use to him. They will take Renesmee and Jake, mate them making a new breed that will be used as weapons of mass destruction, I don't want to scare you, but it's the training they receive here that causes this."

"What do we do? You have to help me! Tell me what to do."

"Tell me the histories, I don't know them."

I tell him the histories of all the Cullen's to best of my abilities. We are still passing notes back and forth.

"What's your history? Aro can't read my mind."

"I was born on September 14th, 1983 in California, my parents were biochemists. They decide to have a child together. Neither was in love, so I was fertilized in a test tube. They altered me genetically to be the best of everything. I went to MIT, when I was 15; I am a scientist like Joham. I worked on aspects of time travel during my human life. I had dreams all my life about being able to jump time, and I think I did a couple of times. That's what I was researching when I was injected with a needle resulting in this. I don't know who transformed me, but I was transformed on September 11th, 2006. How funny, that it same time that Renesmee and you were transformed in away." I nodded he was right it was weird that our times co-inside.

"What year does all this destruction take place? What year are you from?"

"I am from the year 2014; the destruction was to begin last month. I have changed the plans, but with Joham and the hybrids still alive and here. It could start again, just later."

"How are you going to stop them?"

"I am planning on rewriting history. That's all you need to know right now. When they get far enough I will send you back to, but only when everything is set in stone. Aro needs his confidence boosted just a little and I need you for the histories to guide my time travels."

Ashton jumped up grabbed all the pages and left. I sat there dumbfounded. I had to help him. I had to get my family back one way or another. Corin knocked on my door a few minutes later.

"I don't want you Corin, I will be okay. Tell Aro, I need my senses in order to protect him properly, and I need to hunt soon. No, humans, if he wants me these are my terms." She left not saying a word.

Aro show up at my door not a few minutes later, with a message that Demetri would assist me in locating food. He would respect my wishes for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so we know what Ashton can do. He has sent all the Cullen's back to the moment in time when they were changed to a vampire, but they will have to wait to reunite. The next chapter will be the rewrite to everyone histories. There will be clues to lead them along the way. However, will they choose this life? Who will reunite in the clearing at the end? Please review.


	19. London, England 1663

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that will change along the way.
> 
> This is my telling of how Carlisle becomes a vampire. On the other hand, does he decide to do it or does he avoid the whole situation. There are a few people in the true story that did not choose this life, will they the next time it comes around?

Chapter 19

"London, England 1663"

CPOV

I awoke from a nightmare it must have been something that I ate the night before. My dreams where so vivid, but I didn't look the same. We were standing in a crowd of others when everything went black. These dreams were something recent, usually I dreamed of my mother. She died during my birth, and my father was left to raise me alone. My father was an Anglican pastor, he went on crusades against evil and led hunts through London and anywhere they heard about witches, werewolves, and vampires being sited. I didn't agree with his senseless killing of people who were potentially innocent.

He wanted me to take over the crusades, and I was not exactly interested. After some arguments and deep discussions, I finally relented. I was heading my first crusade tomorrow night. I wanted to get out of the house for a little while tonight to have a look around. There were reports of vampires living down in the sewers of London, and I wanted to get a look before going in.

I went down to the tavern to have a lager with some others from the crusades; we would walk down that direction later. I was sitting there minding my own business when a man sat down beside me. He showed me the Cullen crest, it was a family heirloom, and I knew that anyone with this crest could be trusted.

"You will have a choice to make soon Carlisle, one that will impact the rest of your life. I know you have an open mind to things that your father has been doing, but this is a time to listen." I nodded letting him know that I was taking the information to heart. "Tomorrow night when you are out on the crusades you will meet the vilest creature known to man. He will bite you and turn you into one of his kind." I was scared wondering what I would do. "Don't be scared Carlisle you are needed. You will not be the vile creature, you will be the same but different. You will be Stregoni Benefici; he is a vampire, but good and against evil of his kind. This will be you if you choose it." I don't know what to say or do at this point. "You are our only hope against the evils of this world." He looked at me with his blood red eyes, begging me to understand. I nodded my head that I understood, but I also knew that if I choose this life I would have to leave London; my father would hunt me down.

"Tomorrow night go on the crusade; let the vile creature bite you. When he is done with you and slings, you to the side crawl to the nearest hiding place stay there until the burning has subsided. Leave and look for the first animal you see, nothing human." He said sternly. "Go to Italy for a month, eat from the animals around there, stay out of sight, and out of Volterra; board a ship to American. I will see you soon my friend." I looked up and the stranger was gone. I thought maybe the few lagers' I had were messing with me.

I scoped out the area where the raid would take place the next night, I see a little bit of activity going on there, but was going to wait. I need to think about what the stranger in the tavern had told me. Later, that night I feel asleep with a heavy heart and mind. My dreams consisted of my mother, and her undying love for me.

"Carlisle, you have to make the choice. There are people who are depending on you in the uprising against the evil of this world. You can make a difference; make the choice stop worrying about things. Your father is getting older, and then what will you do. You will accomplish more by doing this." My mother told me.

"I'm scared mother; I don't know what to think. If I back out of the raid father will be mad. We have a hard time relating as is." I cried to my mother.

"Those people are depending on you to save them from disaster. You are there only hope." She said, "You will be doing the right thing. Get rid of the evil that threatens this world."

I awoke sweating; I got out of bed and walked to the basin of water in my room. Rinsing off the sweat from the dream of my mother, at least I think it's her. I head back to bed and fall asleep.

The next morning I awoke to my father.

"Carlisle, the men will be here this evening, I trust you have everything that is needed for the raid." He asked.

"Yes, everything is ready to go." I stated not having decided my fate yet. I get up eat breakfast, and get the chores that need to done, done. We lived in the back of the church that my father pastors, there is a St. Andrew's cross that hangs at the back of his church. I come through every day and make sure that the church is neat. There are times that people stop by and counsel with my father, and he expects things to be neat. Before I know it evening has come, and the men have started arriving.

We all gather at the church before our mission, we pray and ask for guidance from God. We grab the necessary tools; pick forks, torches, shovels, and head to the sewers. I have decided that whatever will be, will be. This must have been fate that directed this situation, and who am I to go against fate. It would only find me again later. If this were the way to serve God, ridding the world of evil this way, then it would please my father to know I did it, just not in the form he was thinking I would.

Once we get to the sewers we run into several of the men, or they look like men. One of them tears out from the men takes down two of my men, his headed for me. He grabs me by my collar, bites into my neck, and drops me to the ground running off. No one has noticed me, and I crawl away to hide.

I crawl into a cellar, lying with rotten potatoes and burn. The agony of the burning is something I have never experienced in my life. I hurt, but I am scared to cry out, it might give away my location, and that is something I have to keep secret if I expect to make it out of here. I lay there for three days burning alive inside without making a sound. Once the burning has subsided, a new burning in the back of my throat is evident. I feel so thirsty and crawl out of the cellar.

Once freed from the confines of the cellar, and I head straight to the woods, remembering what the stranger had instructed me about animals. I can hear the heart beats of the animals, listening to the sloshing of the blood in their veins call out to me. I located a pack of deer and work quickly on getting to the blood that my body so desperately wants. After draining four of them, I feel full and the burn in the back of my throat is no longer apparent. I sit down beside a tree to gather my thoughts about the situation that has become my life.

My sight is exceptional above the realm of what I knew as a human, I could identify different colors and hues I have never seen before. My hearing has amplified, I can identify different sounds, and heartbeats with the blood sloshing through it. When I was chasing after the deer, I could run as fast as they could, if not faster. The changes in me are extraordinary, and as I look at myself, I see that I no longer have tanned skin, and that it is now a pale white. I place my hand into the sunlight and see that I sparkle like diamonds. This is why they stay out of the sun to hide the fact that they are different; I sat by the tree for hours waiting for night to fall. I need to locate fresh clothes; my blood still stained the ones I wore.

I decide to venture over to another town in order to acquire clothing, and would have to break in to a shop to get the things I needed. I didn't have any money to purchase them. Once the midnight has fallen, I find what I am looking for and gather a few items to have at my disposal. I make my way out-of-town and look for a place to hide out.

I wondered around England at night looking for places to hide myself. I followed the stranger's advice and stuck to only drinking the blood of animals. Being around humans was uncomfortable, but I was able to manage. I very seldom interacted with them, but could smell them as I travelled. One night I stumbled upon the hide out of another vampire.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." I introduced myself, hoping to bond with him. I was lonely being in this existence by myself.

"Alistair" he mumbled.

"Why are you way out here? Do you know any other of our kind?" he didn't respond to the questions in fact he looked like he wanted to get away from the situation. "I won't bother you Alistair, I'm new to this arrangement and have been on the road for some time." I pleaded in a way, I was hungry for any answers he could provide. It took Alistair sometime, but he finally came around and answered some of my questions.

"There is a governing body; the only rule is not to tell the humans of our existence." He stated he must have taken pity on me to give me the information.

"Where is the governing body located?" I asked I wanted to know as much as possible about everything.

"Volterra, Italy" he states, all of his information was brief nothing very elaborate about it. Volterra is the place the stranger warned me to stay away from.

"I would like to be friends, Alistair, is that possible?"

"No, I don't trust people and I don't trust you." He stated. He was closed off and this bothered me.

"What happened to you Alistair it must be something pretty big to keep you away from the others?" I stated hoping he might provide me with the answers.

"My father sold my soul to the devil; he wanted to overthrow King Edward II. He planned to use me in his plan for the throne. When my nature took over and I killed several peasants, my father appeared ready for me to obey his wishes. I was furious after killing the peasants that I pushed my father out-of-the-way inadvertently killing him too. "He said. That shed some light on why he didn't trust me or anyone for that matter.

"Why do you still feed off humans if the idea of killing them repulses you?"

"It's what I was designed for, and I do not trust anything I don't already know."

"Alistair, I will leave tomorrow. I will leave you to your own devices, but try feeding from animals. It will lessen your interact with humans, and you will be able to sustain your life. I have. I will consider you my friend."

"What's your purpose in life now? Changing our diet? You seem to have an ulterior motive for the change?"

"I don't, but I don't want to hurt people, I drink this way from animals. I too had a father who instilled a great deal of beliefs upon me. He would raid the city at nights looking for creatures like us. He never found them; he only ever killed innocent people. Just because someone couldn't understand them, he thought them to be evil. I don't want to be like that." I shrugged Alistair wasn't much different from myself. I didn't want to do the things my father wanted any more than he did.

Not much was said after that, I hope I gave him some hope. I would come to check on him again from time to time. I parted from him trying to determine what to do with the new life I had been handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Carlisle has made it through to the other side, where will his journey take him? Will he save the others? What will happen once he finds Aro again? The next chapter will follow Carlisle through his adventures in the streets of Europe. Please review would like to know what you think about the story.


	20. Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order for it be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we find the stranger coming to visit Carlisle again; he has Carlisle go to different places to talk other vampires into his lifestyle. Yes, Carlisle runs a risk of alerting the Volturi, but the stranger will make sure his travels are safe. Please review love to see what people thinks about my stories. If you like this, one you might like one of the others.

Chapter 20

"Spain"

CPOV

I wonder around the countryside of England for some time, not knowing where to go or what to do. I finally decide to put my endless time to use and join universities studying science, medicine, and music. I was able to acquire some money to get me by, but nothing elaborate.

I visited my father from a distance, and saw that his health was falling terrible, but stayed away to keep him from knowing my existence.

One night after classes, a vampire was standing on the corner. I recognized him as the stranger from the tavern the night before my turning. I walked over to him.

"Hello" I said starting the conversation this time.

"Do you know somewhere we can talk? I can't stay long because I am being watched, and need to give you some more information." I nodded and led him into an alley just outside the university. "You need to go to Spain and seek out two humans or by the time you get there they might be vampires. If they are human, wait for the change, if vampires and have no sire around. You will teach them in the ways of your lifestyle. You have to be there before 1700, maybe 1690s. They will become great resources to you in the future."

"What are their names?"

"Carmen and Eleazar, Eleazar will join the Volturi if you do not get to him. He has a special ability to see talent in others. He will be a valuable resource along his journeys. Once they are out of the newborn stage and comfortable in your lifestyle send them to Denali, Alaska to a coven there."

"Who are you and why are you helping me?"

"Ashton Jones, I was originally from the year 2014, but when the Volturi used and abused their power I sent myself to 2012 to fix things. I am currently working with one of your family members that were unable to time travel. She is providing me the histories of your family, so I can sometimes jump back here to tell you how to make things better. I have thought this out for a couple of days, and have built a strategy to get rid of the vermin in Volturi. We need someone who feels compassion towards the humans in order to be able to rule the vampire world."

"Do you want me to be the one who rules the vampire world?"

"I am not sure yet, but something has too. You are the best option at this moment. If your travel proves beneficial maybe not, but if there is difficult then maybe yes. I will have to get back to you on that. I have to go my time has run out. If you get time stop by in Romanian, go to the castle and talk to Stephan and Vladimir, but go to Spain."

For the next four year, I stayed in England finishing my classes at the university. I am able to practice medicine and plan on doing so when I settle in Spain. I hope that this will allow me to find out about Eleazar and Carmen. I head to Romanian, searching for Stefan and Vladimir the oldest vampires known. They are rumoured to be in a castle somewhere there. I will have to hunt them out and try to make them understand the principles of my lifestyle.

I finally located them at Poenari Castle; the castle was perched high on a steep precipice of rock; and looked ruined. I walked through the hall wandering in and out of the rooms. When I found the both of them sitting in what looked to be a throne room.

"Are you Stefan and Vladimir?"

"Yes" Stefan said

"Who are you?" Vladimir said

"Stregoni Benefici" I said. Ashton had told me once that is who I would be why not own up to it. Both of them gasped.

"Are you here," Stefan asked.

"To kills us." Vladimir asked.

"No, I needed information about the Volturi."

"We have heard rumours about you," Vladimir said.

"You are supposed to be good, but against the evil." Stefan finished.

"Yes, I drink from animals. I do not kill humans, and it has come to my attention that there is evil in this world."

"That there is my dearest," Stefan said

"Lad, Aro is pure evil." Vladimir finished.

They continued to talk like this through the whole meeting. I told them my plans for the moment were to build the strongest vampire legend. We would all eat from animals, and not the blood of humans. They thought I was crazy for going against the traditions of for vampires for centuries. They would help when they could.

They also told me about Aro having his sister killed, and blamed them for it. Turns out his sister was married to one of the other members of the group, Marcus. Marcus is unaware of this information; I could use this to my advantage when the time comes. I parted from the pair with a mission to carry out in Spain.

I finally made it to Spain working under the pretences of being a travelling doctor. I would walk all over Spain, looking for any sign of the people I was looking for. I gave up hope until I located a man lying in the woods, crying out in pain. I pulled him to cover and waited out the transformation. When he awoke, he was rather defensive and ready to attack.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I know what is going on and can help you." I try to appear approachable. "I have been where you are, and I know that it's not easy. The burn in the back of your throat needs to be attended to, all we have to do is step out of this cave and the burn will go away once you feed." I stepped to the entrance of the cave and motioned him forward. He followed, but reluctantly. We hunted deer, I showed him what to do, and he took off. Once he was sated, we sat on the ground to talk.

"Who did this to me?" he asked

"I don't know. I found you lying in the woods, and knew that someone needed to show you the way. You also need to know that there are people who govern immortals like us, the one and an only rule is not to let humans know we exist."

"What are we?"

"Vampires"

We talked for a while longer, and he agreed to join me on my journeys trying to locate Carmen. He helped me as much as possible, but being in his newborn phase of life, had a hard time being around humans put his compassion for them, and led him to fight hard to rein in the thirst.

Some months down the road we heard about a sickly woman, she lived on the outskirts of town. When we arrived, we found Carmen drinking from her. Eleazar had to leave; he sped out of the house and into the woods. Carmen growled and hissed, I backed out of the house and waited for her to finish. Once she was done, she took off running.

We had to chase her through half the countryside, we finally caught her and I talked to her. I asked her if she was still around the vampire that changed her. Both Eleazar and I talked about our compassion for the humans, and how we hunted animals because we didn't want to kill them. We told her about the rule; she didn't say anything while we were talking.

"There is no one to help and I didn't want to kill the others, but I didn't know what to do. I have been trying to drink a little earlier, so I don't have to make quick decisions. I pick people who are already dying. I didn't want to kill that lady." She said remotely she was dying and I thought I could end her suffering.

"We understand Carmen, we are not mad at you. It's good to see that you picked someone who was near death than someone healthily."

"I thought maybe the next time I'm thirsty I could try the animals like you do. This way I won't have to feel guilty."

We stayed in Spain for another year or two helping the sick there. Carmen and Eleazar formed a bond, and became mates. I was waiting for Ashton to return to let me know what to do next. I told them about Ashton and about the future he talked about, Eleazar said the next time he came, he would be able to see if he indeed has a talent or special ability.

That was his gift to this life, he could sense if vampires had a talent. We stayed in the woods to help keep both of them on track with their diet, but we mostly did it so that we could hide if it come to that. I was worried that the Volturi would find us, before my mission was through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Carlisle was able to save Eleazar and Carmen. This will keep Eleazar out of the hands of Volturi. In the next chapter, Ashton comes to tell them the next stop on their travels. Please Review like to know if you like the story or not.


	21. Paris To America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, Ashton comes to Carlisle and his friends to help them into the next aspect of their time. Ashton finds out about everything by talking to others whom know the histories of different vampires. He is trying to get them all against The Volturi using Carlisle.

Chapter 21

"Paris and the Americas"

CPOV

Ashton finally came to visit bring more instructions for me to follow. Eleazar and Carmen were present for the meeting.

"You're finally here, I didn't know if you were every coming back." I stated. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I was coming I have to calculate the time, for you it might seem like years but for me it is more like minutes. I have to wait until no one is around, and Bella helps me watch and shields me to the best of her ability." Ashton stated.

"You are a time traveller." Eleazar blurted out.

"Yes, and you would be Eleazar. You have a special ability too; you can see talents in vampires. It's an honour to meet you. The last time I was at Volturi, they had already exterminated Carmen, Tanya, and Garrett; leaving Kate and you in the guard. You are only around when required of you." Ashton replies sadly.

"You're here to help us aren't you?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, you guys are compassionate, and understand what it's like to be human. The others have forgotten and look at humans as something to control or eat." Ashton sighed "Aro is determined to rule the world, he is no longer happy just ruling the vampire world, he wants the whole world."

"Where are we going this time anyway?" Carmen asked. She was eager to begin.

"This time you will be going to Paris, France. The vampire in question is Laurent, but there are some problems with him. He will be a part of two covens the first will try to destroy Bella Cullen, and the second is Eleazar coven. He will mate with a female there, but when he tries to go back for Bella for one of the coven members of the first he will be killed." He huffed a little "Here is the part I don't have the answer for… if we are fated to this life. Even if you stop his turning now, you won't prevent it."

"So, he could wind up being a threat somewhere down the line?" I asked and Ashton nodded.

"We could always kill him, and end the fated choice. He dies after all." Eleazar says.

"You could, but there is also the potential that someone else will come for Bella… this time you won't have me to guide you." Ashton stated he did have a point if we ending his life who would come after her then. It's bad enough having the Volturi trying to turn your life inside out.

"If Laurent is already a vampire you could send him to Volturi, he is of no use to them, but he carves the power of others. Carmen would need to be the one in direct contact with him." Eleazar nods. "You also have to get to New England. Garrett will change during the American Revolution. There will be others with him teach him the ways of this life. Eleazar he will be in your coven too. He mates with one of the girls where you are going. Teach them the way of life too. Once you have acquired Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar go to Denali, Alaska and find Tanya, Irina and Kate. These are your coven. Help each other come to terms with this type of life. If Laurent wants he can go with you maybe meeting Irina earlier will benefit us in some ways. Be careful with him, he will be dishonest, especially if finds a higher power." Ashton said.

"Will you be back? Don't risk yourself." I stated. I am worried that he will get himself killed and not be able to help us.

"Once I have given you enough time, I will be back with more instructions. Good Luck! Here is a note from Bella. She couldn't come back with me." Ashton jetted off disappearing in the distance. I glanced at the note and opened it up.

Dear Carlisle,

I know all this is hard to believe, but it happened. I was unable to time travel because of my shield if Ashton has not told you yet. I wrote this letter to try to explain what is happening here without you. I'm torn in two by what happened, they want to let Corin ease my suffering, but I won't let them. I am afraid I will get addicted to her aura and not want to leave when you return, causing your demise. Ashton told me he would kill the others you included. He would only keep the ones that are needed to complete the total over run of the world. He would even kill my human mother and father, and my friends from school. I can't have that happen Carlisle.

I am still waiting for Aro to let me feed on animals, but he is putting up a good fight about it. I will let Ashton take me back in time when you are closer to my time. I want to make sure I have Renesmee. If I stay here I won't and I can't live without her in my life. When you change Edward tell him I love him, and will see him soon. Tell him to be good, change things you did the last time around so he doesn't have to live with the guilt. Jasper can help him too.

Be safe in your travels, and bring home the family I love.

Love,

Isabella "Bella" Cullen

"Well, it looks like we are headed to Paris, France." I stated and we got going. I was doing nothing, but being a travelling doctor at the time so, picking up and moving worked. Eleazar and Carmen were my assistants. Therefore, everything was rather explanatory.

It doesn't take us long until we are sitting in Paris wondering where to start looking for Laurent. I start up the whole thing again, of being a travelling doctor. This works out well when looking for vampires and people. I pull up to the French court planning to offer my assistance to them.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I am here to speak with the master or head of this court. I am a new doctor in the area, and I wanted to offer my services to the court."

"Yes, come in please" I followed him through the corridor and into a sitting area. "Please sit and I will get the master of the house." I sat down and waited.

"I hear that you are making rounds as a doctor?" I nod my head. "Laurent please bring me a brandy, would you like one?"

"Yes" I answer him. "Laurent two brandies please." I just located Laurent and could almost careless what the man is saying to me. I keep up the pretence and finish the conversation with him watching Laurent out of the corner of my eye. Once I have wrapped up business and have insured me coming to the castle every so often to care for the humans. I will be seeing Laurent rather often, and I know where he is now.

All I have to do now is decide if I want to change him or kill him. I have a problem with killing him as a human though, but a vampire who threatens my family not so much. I let Eleazar and Carmen know about whom I found at the French court and we take turns monitoring the ins and outs of the castle.

One day a vampire comes sniffing around the castle. The vampire is the one who changes Laurent, it has to be; he notices us and comes over.

"Have you laid a claim to something here?" he inquires I guess he doesn't want to step on any toes.

"Yes, it seems that the doorman is rather interesting to us. We want him for ourselves." I point to the Carmen and Eleazar.

"Why are your eyes golden and not red?"

"We often eat animals to interact with the humans, and that is what has changed our eyes. We haven't had a decent meal in months." I shrug. I am cautious when talking to other vampires you never know if they will end up in front of the Volturi and give your information away.

"Well, I will leave this to you I have no other interested other than a meal or two." He shrugs "I don't understand why you would be worried what the food thinks of our appearance." I think about this for a minute. Who would turn Laurent if Boris didn't? I could do it, but what if I don't stop and ended his life. I tried to think of the things Ashton told us, he was dishonest and could potentially change teams. What if we changed him and sent him in the direction of Volturi? If he changed against them, what would eventually stop him from turning on us? If we left him human, surely he would die. So, my decision was made.

"Don't go yet Boris; I have a deal to make with you." He stops in his tracks.

"You can have this location, what is in there is no longer an interest to us. However, the door attendant had done an injustice to us. He has harmed my human daughter who I am no longer with due to my change. He hurt her in unimaginable ways. I want to see his death before he can do the same to another girl." I hope Boris has bought my lie using him to kill Laurent will be good for us. Laurent's known to be disloyal adding him to either family will be of no benefit to the future of my family.

"I have no problem doing that." He says.

"He will not tell you what he has done. I have sent humans to kill him and nothing ever happens because he acts like he did nothing at all."

"Why don't you kill him yourself, you have the means." He looks me right in the eye.

"Yes, well I don't want his blood in my system, or on my hands. You look like a nice enough fellow and you're hungry. I will be pleased with just knowing that his life ended here." I keep lying hoping that he will complete my task.

"Well, since you put it that way. I am hungry, and the others are not interested in him either." He points to Carmen and Eleazar. They shake their heads 'no'. "Very well, would you like to see the body for conformation?" he asks and this sounds like a wonderful idea to me.

"Yes, bring his body to the tree line at midnight. I will make conformation there." We agreed and he went into the French court.

"That will work to our advantage. Laurent would not have been any use to any of us if he were disloyal. I couldn't send him to Volturi without him telling about us. I couldn't leave him in your coven in Denali, so the only other option was to end his life here." I said to Carmen and Eleazar.

"I know, I was wondering what you would do with him. We can burn the body in the woods tonight, just to be on the safe side." I nodded when Eleazar said this.

Boris came to the tree line like clockwork carrying the remains of Laurent. He was rather easy to identify being that Boris just drank from him and didn't do any damage. After Boris departed from the scene, we burnt the body, just in case he wasn't dead, and was going through the change. I didn't want any accidents coming back to bite me in the behind.

After Laurent was taken care of, I didn't carry out the arrangement for the French court that I had set up in order to obtain Laurent. We left Paris, France locating the first ship heading towards the new world. Once the boat docked after several days of travel, Eleazar, Carmen and I parted ways. They were to head straight to Denali, Alaska join the coven there, going to teach the girls our lifestyle and talk them into helping us. I was heading to join the Sons of Liberty hoping to gain useful information in finding our next acquisition. It didn't take long until I was trailing every move Garrett made.

The British forced north after acquiring Georgia, Garrett and nine other men were heading there to battle the British. When they came across an earlier battlefield a vampire attacks them killed all of them and accidentally transforming Garrett. Once the vampire fled the scene, I moved in removing Garrett from the scene to a safer place, and waiting for him to finish the transformation.

Three days later Garrett awoke to this life, with more questions than any of the others so far. I tell Garrett about the Volturi the rule, and tell him about the lifestyle that others and I live. Things are working out great Garrett has taken to the lifestyle set in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everyone is going according to plan. Carlisle is teaching his lifestyle to the others trying to make them see there is another way of life out there. The next chapter will find Carlisle travelling to Mexico and trying to save Maria and her former coven. What will Carlisle decide to do about James? Do you think he should have killed Laurent? On the other hand, did he make a mistake? Please let me know in a review.


	22. From America To Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, Ashton comes to Carlisle and Garrett to guide them further through the histories of the vampires to build better stronger relationships with them. He will need all the vampires in the long run, trying to avoid detection from the Volturi. Teaching the vampires, he crosses paths with of his "vegetarian" ways. Some will do well with the diet, and others will not. He will also visit older covens that he has no chance in changing the outcome, but will try to guide them or help them in some way to benefit his efforts. Bella will send notes with Ashton to help Carlisle along in his journeys.

Chapter 22

"From the America to Egypt"

CPOV

Things were going well for Garrett; he had taken to this new life well. Always curious about how different things worked. I was waiting for Ashton to come along and let me know the next step in my journey. The waiting was driving me crazy, but at least Garrett was with me to keep me company. I couldn't imagine what my first existence was like. I'm drawn from my mental musing to see Ashton running towards us and know that more information is coming.

"Hello, Ashton" I greeted.

"Carlisle and this must be Garrett" Ashton extends his hand for Garrett to shake.

"Well, I see that everything went well. What did you decide to do with Laurent?" he asked

"I had Boris drink him dry, bring his body to me for confirmation of his death. Eleazar and Carmen helped me burn the body just in case. They have gone to search out the Denali Coven." I report all the information I have about what is going on.

"Very good, I can see why you would decide to kill Laurent. He was of no use in the end anyways. However, you have an even more difficult decision to make this time around. James." Ashton states

"Who is James? Why will this decision be tougher?" Garrett asks, he is ready to do anything.

"James is the second best tracker known to the vampire world. He would be beneficial, but he also likes to play games. He will be changed in Montreal, and he is responsible for kidnapping your daughter in law. He is also the reason your daughter is a vampire; she was one of his prey that was changed before he had a chance to get to her. Your coven will have to kill him in order for him to leave her alone. He was the ring leader behind Laurent." He says. "His mate is the one who will make newborns that also come after your coven."

"What is James' personality like? Is he trust worthy?" Garrett asks he wants to help do the right thing. It is the solider in him I bet.

"James is cunning, sadistic, and ruthless he hunts for the thrill of the hunt itself. He would make a good tracker however; he would kill someone for getting in his way of the hunt. He likes dangerous situations" Ashton replies. "You have time to think about this. You will also need to go to Monterrey; the coven there will be destroyed during the southern wars. Maria is the one you are interested in however; if you can warn them about the destruction you might be able to gain allies. When her coven dies, she wants revenge and starts her own army changing your son." Ashton states.

"We will just be talking to them and getting them to understand." Ashton nodded.

"You will also have a decision in regards to Benjamin. He is a gifted vampire, and Amun has been watching him. Amun will take him and lock him up with him and his mate. Amun has plans of a future where he takes over the Volturi; you will have to appeal to this in order to get Benjamin on our side"

"I have been thinking about what you said about having a new government so to speak. I was thinking of having each coven assemble and the leader will be responsible for the coven. Do not change people into vampires unless you know they will be responsible to the rules." I said trying to organize my thoughts about the situation, but I will have time to think more after Ashton leaves. I decide to ask Garrett what he thinks about it.

"I have to go; here is a letter from Bella. Remember Amun is in Egypt." He smiles and takes off into the wind.

I look at the letter from Bella, and smile at least one of my family is getting a message to me.

Dearest Carlisle,

I hope this letter finds you safe and making progress in your journeys. Ashton says that things are going well. We have been working on finding ways to see who is loyal here and who is not. This is rather tricky being that when Aro touches you, he can read your mind. In addition, he has Chelsea keeping everyone bonded together, this doesn't help. There has to be a weakness here, and it is just a matter of finding it. Wish us luck we are going to need it.

I wish I could get to the house in New Hampshire and find everyone's journals. I think this would help you along the way, but I am unable to leave the castle. They have brought animals down to the torrent for me to drink from; it's okay not like hunting them in the woods. I will manage; at least they are letting me eat what I want. I don't think I could kill a human.

Ashton is planning an experiment with blood to see if he can replica it and make it so that we will no longer have to feed off humans or animals, but use what he makes. With his time jumping back and forth in time the blood work has been put on the back burner. Too bad Joham won't help him; he is too busy with his hybrid fascinations to work on something like that.

Ashton said that if you had time you could write and he would be able to delivery your letter back. I wish you would, I would like to know that you are still out there and that there is hope for the future. I miss everyone. I miss my daughter. Please hurry in your journeys I'm in terrible agony because of the separation even though it has only been hours for me. I can't wait for your return.

Tell Edward I love him and miss him, and want him home soon; best of luck in your journey!

You're Loving Daughter,

Isabella Cullen

I smile it is nice to know that even though things are tough right now she is trying to make it through. I plan to write her a letter back once we get closer to our next targets. Garrett and I get moving to find the Monterrey Coven.

We spend sometime in the area monitoring the area for activity of vampires and humans. I set up the traditional traveling doctor routine. Garrett's not as strong with his thirst as Carmen and Eleazar where, so he is unable to help me with my patients. He is scoping out the situation going on around us, with Garrett's Intel were able to determine that the vampires down here in Mexico were fighting over feeding areas. He had also located the coven associated with Maria. The following day we visited the coven.

"What do you want?" the male vampire standing on the stairs of their house said.

"We come in peace; we are not here to fight for your lands. We are here to warn you about the future." I stated holding my hands out trying to convey the message of peace.

"What do you know about the future?" another male vampire was standing beside the first vampire on the porch.

"My companion can see the future; he has seen the destruction of your coven. We have come to warn you about this." They stepped off the porch and two other female vampires came from inside the house. We told them that someone would be coming to destroy their coven and claim their territory. We told them that if the fighting did not stop the Volturi would be along to destroy everyone associated with the southern wars.

They decided to be more diligent with their fighting and protection of their lands. That was the best we could do. I didn't want to kill the coven, I wasn't even sure if Garrett and I could take them. I also didn't know if they had any others watching our movements.

We departed Mexico and headed straight to Pennsylvania for the next target on the list James. I couldn't decide what to do about James whether I wanted him killed or not. I could just let him go, but if he hurt one of the girls. Ashton's warning about Laurent kept ringing in my head about someone else coming after Bella, but I figured that if all the vampires were friendly with me or my coven then there shouldn't be too much of a problem. I decided to take my chances and deal with it later.

We located James by asking around in the community for the best tracker. We need someone to find a bear that was tormenting our home. They pointed us in the direction of James Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport" I said to the man bent over furs in the middle of the town.

"Who's asking?" he stated not even looking up.

"Carlisle McCarty" I used a different last name so that way it wouldn't repeat along the way. I was in common practice of using alias.

"What can I do for you McCarty?" he asked still not paying me any attention.

"I have been having some trouble with a bear on my land. We were looking for someone who would be able to track the thing and dispose of him. The town's folk say you're the best."

"You have money, or something to trade." I nodded he was looking at me when I mentioned him tracking the bear. "Are you planning on trading something?" I nodded.

"I have a cow that was recently given to me, it's of no use to me I have plenty, but need that bear gone." I had received the cow in trade for doctor services; I could feed from the cow however, they were not very good. I would gladly give it to James to trade for his services. I showed him the cow, that didn't really want to do anything I wanted because it was scared.

"I'll take the cow; she will make nice steaks. Where should we meet so I can find the bear?"

"Meet me at the general store in the morning I will take you to the place where he has been seen." He nods.

Garrett had overheard our conversation; we had separated for this reason so James wouldn't know he was with me. The following morning I meet James at the general store, and led him into the woods setting him on the path of the bear, Garrett and I located the night before. James took off looking for the bear. During his hunt, Garrett blindsided James and killed him, by breaking his neck. Garrett had to fight the temptation of drinking from him. Garrett left while I prepared the body; I left James in the woods from what looked like a bear attack.

Once back in town Garrett and I headed to the nearest boat and boarded for Egypt. The next target of the mission was Amun and Benjamin. While on the boat, I penned Bella a letter.

Dearest Bella,

I hope that this letter also finds you well. We have made some progress in getting back to you, or at least I hope its progress. We have completed all the tasks Ashton has set in front of us.

We currently head to Egypt to meet with the coven there. The leader Amun is associated with the Volturi. I think he also has ties to Romanians too, but can't be sure at the moment. They had mentioned something about him being a part of their coven at one point. Don't know if they are the same person. The Romanians told me something interesting and maybe you can use it to your advantage there in Volterra.

Aro was responsible for his sister's death, Marcus was his sister's mate. Marcus spent years looking for the ones responsible for killing her, but wound up not finding who did it. That is the reason why he is so bored looking all the time, or that is what the Romanians said.

I hope this information helps, when I find Edward I will tell him you love him. I will reunited us don't worry about that. Take care of yourself and keep up the work on your end.

Sincerely,

Carlisle Cullen

The next time Ashton came to me, I would be sure to send this note to her letting her know the information I had collected. I was trying to give her a peace of mind. During the ride, I also thought about the establishment of a new government in the vampire realm. I made a rough draft thinking that maybe Amun and I could strike a deal.

VAMPIRE COUNCIL AGREEMENT of the Coven Leaders and Members

This AGREEMENT of VAMPIRE COUNCIL is made as of [Date] by and between the undersigned Coven Members

I. Formation

The undersigned hereby agree to the creation of the Vampire Council to monitor and maintained the laws of the Vampire World.

II. Name

The Coven Leaders will be a part of the Vampire Council. All leaders will make decisions that affect the vampire population. They will also oversee the coven in laws, rules, and discipline.

III. Term

The Partnership shall begin on 2013 and shall continue until dissolved unless earlier terminated as hereinafter provided.

IV. Purpose

The purpose of the Partnership shall be to keep the humans unaware of the existence of vampires.

V. Meetings

Periodic meetings shall be held regularly as determined by the Partnership.

VI. Territory

The covens retained ownership of the territory. The ownership will not turn hands unless a meeting of the council and a decision from the Vampire Council agrees.

VII. Coven Leaders

Except as otherwise determined, all decisions shall be made by the coven leader, in the event the leader has come to an untimely end, the council will make decisions for the coven until the council can convene to determine a new leader.

VIII. Documents of Judgments

The Documents of Judgments shall contain a complete set of records of the vampires and the reasons for their punishments, within the coven jurisdiction.

IX. Additional Coven Members

Additional Coven Members may be admitted at any time, upon the unanimous consent of the Council, so long as the number of a Coven does not exceed ten.

X. Removal of Council Leaders

Any Coven Leaders may be removed by agreement of the Council. The removal shall become effective upon meeting of Council heads.

XI. Removal of a Coven Member

A Coven Leader has the right to remove a coven Member at any time he or she deems necessary. The Coven Leader must notify the Vampire Council of the removal and the reasons why. The vampire council does not have the authority to undo judgments in this regard.

XII. Forbidden Acts

No Coven Member or Leader shall:

Fight over territory.

Expose one's self to the humans.

Tell the humans that vampires exist.

This is the rough draft of ideas I will purpose to Amun to see if he is interesting in forming a partnership with us. This is the government I would think would need to be in place, and if there, is something he wants to add we will discuss it and see.

We finally make it ashore, and get straight to Egypt to look for the other two vampires on our list. While standing on the street in Cairo, I see a young boy doing tricks on the street at twilight. I spot a vampire a couple of feet away. I motion towards Garrett and we take off in a chase, when the vampire caught sight of me he left. We finally catch up to him on the outskirts of town. He stops in his tracks when Garrett and I have him cornered.

"What do you want from me?" he asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Carlisle has disposed of James. Received a letter from Bella, wrote Bella a letter, and devised a plan for a vampire government. Potentially saved Maria (maybe), and caught up with Amun and Benjamin in Egypt. The next chapter will see the completion of the projected government, Amun and the hybrids.


	23. From Egypt to South America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen Vamps. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, Carlisle and Garrett catch Amun and present him the proposed deal of getting rid of the Volturi. Ashton comes along barring another letter from Bella. Carlisle saves a hybrid and her mother.

Chapter 23

"From the Egypt to South America"

CPOV

"We just want to talk to you?" I stated.

"I have nothing to talk about with you," the vampire states.

"Are you Amun?" I ask.

"Who wants to know?" he asks me.

"James Hunter," I say just in case he leaks information back to the Volturi. If they look, they will see the headlines for the dead James in America.

"Yes, what do you want from me?" Amun asks.

"Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?" I ask he nods and we follow him into an abandoned warehouse.

"My companion here sees the future, and Volturi will fall at some point, we are interested in what your opinions are about them. We know about Benjamin and your plans for him, beware we can see the future and know." I hand Amun the papers of the proposed contract between the covens and the council.

"I purpose that all the coven leaders which will be you and whomever else I can locate, will have a say in the council, rule your jurisdiction as you see fit, but the overall rules have to be followed."

"The first paragraph, I can agree with. You are purposing that the leaders will meet together to determine the rules, or punish those who have disobeyed the overall rules?" I nod "You need to add immortal children to the forbidden act list. Why is this dated for 2013? Is this when it will come?"

"That's what the future teller tells me. I am trying to get around to everyone letting him or her know, so when the time comes we will be ready. It could be earlier than that if the future changes." I said looking at Garrett and he nods.

"I have no problem with this contract and would sign. I would pledge allegiance to your group, but there is still a lot of time before this comes." He says.

"Amun that is all I can ask for, think about this, take your time, turn Benjamin. I know his powers and you are right about keeping him from the Volturi. He will be an added asset to your coven, and our allegiance."

"Think about it, when we come back this way you will have Benjamin and Tia. Have an answer then." Garrett states.

"You have seen the future, tell me do I agree to this?"

"You do because it has a good foundation for the vampire world. You have the potential to suggest things that could be good for your coven." Garrett states. Amun nods and we leave knowing that we have tried.

Just on, the outskirts of town, Ashton races toward us. "Carlisle"

"Ashton, here give this to Bella for me please." He nods.

"How are things going? We killed James; I decided that if the vampires are all in allegiance with me. Then what harm can come to Bella. In regards to my other daughter, we will have to figure out a plan for her. When does she change? Can we make this work?"

"Yes, I have an idea. I will let you know when I gather more information. You assignment this time is a little difficult and Garrett might not be able to help you. Here take these needles you will need them." I look at the needles and wonder what he wants me to do with this. "You are going to Algeria. Maysun is a human woman pregnant with a vampire child. She needs to be saved, but in order to do so you will need to inject her with venom. The venom in that tube is Bella's'."

"Why can't Garrett be there, I might need his help?" I ask

"You she will go into labour and the child will ripe her from the inside out. If you find Maysun before he is due, make her drink blood. Bella says blood will help her, but she will die if nothing is done for her. If you fail, take the child with you. She will not be venous, but her father will pick her up. This is why you have to do this. I am going to Carmen and Eleazar they will meet you close by, but will not be able to be with you either. They will take care of the hybrid while you finish your tasks."

"How will I know what to do?" I was a little scared of this situation.

"You have years of being a doctor, you will be fine. Bella also has the information in her letter; she went through what Maysun will. She knows better than us men." He chuckles at that statement and we do too.

"What happens after that?" I ask

"You will travel to Ireland and look for the Irish Coven. Siobhan and Liam, potentially Maggie let them know about the proposition. Whatever you do if Maggie is a vampire don't lie, tell them the truth. Maggie is able to know if people are lying. Siobhan can will things to happen, but she doesn't believe she has a gift. Garrett will be able to assist you there."

"I notice there are two needles. Do I use them both?"

"No, Maysun uses one and Pire in South America will use another." Two births of hybrid children, they must be by the same sire.

"What about the mothers if they make it? Who is there sire?" I ask

"Joham is their father. He is the one doing experiments for Aro. We have to keep them away from him. He already has Serena whom I couldn't think of a way to get her out of his clutches, because he stayed with the mother. Serena will be coming for both children. Garrett's job will be look out. Serena has a heartbeat and can't run as fast as us. Garrett be careful not to try and bite her."

"Is there anything else this seems like a long list?" Garrett states

"One other thing, offer Huilen a chance to change with them. She did raise Nahuel after her sister died in front of her. He turned her, and yes, he is venous." I nod "Okay guys you have your marching orders." He chuckles and takes off.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the letter from Bella.

Dear Carlisle,

Ashton tells me that things are going well. You have already made so much progress in the short time I have been here. I sit in my room, waiting for Ashton to knock. He comes every few minutes. Times must be progressing slower for you than me. It's like time has slowed down here waiting for your return.

Ashton asked me to tell you about the childbirth of a hybrid. Mind you, when I talk about this it's from my human perspective. The pregnancy is fast, I was only pregnant a week when my placenta detached from the uterine wall, causing Renesmee not to have any air. Essentially choking her and causing me a great deal of pain. The hybrids are hard on a human body; they break ribs and cause extreme discomfort. They deplete the human system of blood killing the mother, if that doesn't do it when she has the child they will rip out her body to get out. It might be best to bite into the uterine wall to help them out causing the least amount of damage. Edward had to do this to Renesmee.

The mother will need to drink blood during the pregnancy to lessen the effects; the more she can drink the better. Once the child is out of the womb will be when you will need to inject one of the needles directly into her heart, then bite and inject venom in all the pressure points. Be sure to seal all the wounds you inflict on her, this will ensure she will turn. You might even have to do CPR if the heart stops; this will push the venom through their system. After that is just a waiting game, to see if it worked. If it does be happy, if it does not don't worry. They died the first go around.

Once the hybrid is free from the mother, and you have injected her with the syringe. The infant will need food, feed the infant blood from a deer or whatever you have. If the infant bites the mother, which is possible, scold the child, make sure to teach him or her no. The hybrid can eat human food however; Renesmee didn't like it when you tried with her. Therefore, I am telling you now no formula or anything.

If it works, Nahuel will be so happy to have his mother. He has always felt at a loss because of it. Huilen his aunt is great; offer her the opportunity to join us. She has been one of us for 150 years, and they helped us out when the Volturi wanted to kill all of us over Renesmee.

Eleazar and Carmen will take care of them. At least there will be time between the newborn years. You will have time to spend with them too. Make sure that the children do not go to Denali, Irina is the one who told the Volturi that we had an immortal child and this is punishable by death. The Denali's know this because their mother Sasha was killed because she created Vasilli.

The immortal children are beautiful, endearing, enchanting, just being near them will make you love them you can't control the love thing either. They created vampires out of humans just barely infants. They are unable to be taught and can destroy villages in a temper tantrum, if they are hungry they eat, and they are out of control. You once told me this, being as this happened well before my time. In fact, well before your time. The Volturi outlawed this after doing experiments on them.

I think I have told you about all that I have too in this letter. Please be careful and when you get to Edward tell him, I love him so.

Missing you,

Isabella Cullen

I had all the information needed, Garrett and I headed out to Algeria. I was not look forward to this adventure. When we got to Algeria Garrett and I separated to search the continent, looking for Maysun. When we located her, she was pale as a ghost, looked bruised and very with child. I call for Garrett we were never too far apart, and have him find me something to feed her blood, and a couple of deer to drain for her. Once he returned I emptied the deer blood in a cup, helped sit Maysun up and made her drink. I asked how far along she was, but she didn't know. I keep getting Garrett to bring me deer to drain for her, and then sent him away from everything. I told him we would meet him in a few days. He was to look for Eleazar and Carmen and bring them as close as he or they could stand.

Within the following days, I watched Maysun suffer with her pregnancy, and then everything happened almost at once, she started screaming at the top of her lungs. I pulled out my medical bag reaching for the scapula making an incision straight down her abdomen. I had never seen anything like this in all my life. The uterus was hard as could be, but I didn't have time to look. I had to bite my way into her womb helping the infant come out into the world.

Once the child is out and on the ground beside the mother, she still has a weak pulse. She is slowly dying I inject the syringe straight into her heart. Working my way around her body, this is the first time I have ever tasted human blood, but I focus on the task at hand getting my venom into her system before her heart stops.

As I finishing the last pressure points, I notice that the infant has moved over to her mother and bit her on the arm. I rush over and tell her to stop, pulling her away from her mother. I stand there with the infant in my arms listening to the heartbeats of the woman lying in front of me hopefully, transforming into a newborn vampire. From Bella's letter, this is the only way to save her. I listen to her and get the rest of the deer blood trying to find a way to get the blood into the infant. I finally decide to hunt another deer and have the infant suck directly from the animal; this is the only option available now.

I hunt a deer placing the infant on the ground while I capture the deer breaking its neck. I walk over to the infant carrying the deer on my back to her. I place it in front of her, and position her at the neck. She doesn't know what to do, so I use my teeth and slice into the neck of the deer exposing the artery letting blood run down its neck. I position the infant back at its neck and watch as she learns quickly how to suck from its neck.

Once the infant has feed, I hurry back to where her mother is laying, heart still beating and hope this is a good sign. I have never changed a human before, and I don't know if there is a difference in that of a mother of a hybrid or not. I call out to Garrett he answers me letting me know that he is okay. I get him to bring me cleaning supplies, placing them at the edge of how far he can come.

Carmen walks up to me, and I am a little nervous.

"I'm okay Carlisle. I can help." She states and I am glad, I need someone to help me get things together.

"Thanks Carmen" I said and she nods.

"Bella sent me a letter too. She told me you would need help. She said to bring clothes for the woman, and to try to desensitize myself with humans. She said that I was good for Renesmee, that she loved being around me. She had faith that I would be able to do it especially being that by this time I should have years of practice." She shrugs.

"How are you doing? Do you feel hungry?" I asked wanting to know.

"I don't think so, I have the burn at the back of my throat like I do any other time, but it's nothing I can't handle."

We get Maysun cleaned up and moved from the location. We cleaned the infant and put her in clothes; Carmen and Eleazar are ready to go when she wakes up. It has been three days and all of us vampires listen as Maysun heart stops beating and she draws her last breath as a human. She slowly opens her eyes, and springs from her resting area. I hold out my hands in peace.

"We don't want to hurt you Maysun, we want to help. The burning at the back of your throat will get better once you have hunted." Just about, the time that I get the words out of my mouth, I hear a deer in the distance, and Maysun takes off. We all chase after her, watching as she takes the deer down and drinks. Maybe she will do alright in this world.

About twenty years have pasted we all live in and out of the woods in Africa. Maysun daughter is now grown; they both have adopted the lifestyle we all share. Which I am very proud of; the time has come to move on to our next task at hand talking with the Irish Coven. Eleazar, Carman, Maysun and Alejandra are going to South America awaiting my arrival after taking care of things in Ireland.

Garrett and I make our way to Ireland in the search of Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. It doesn't take us long to locate the trio. Maggie is already a vampire and everything seems to be fine. I do the same things I did with Amun, with the exception I don't have to threaten to go to Volturi and we can't lie. Therefore, things are simple.

"I can see this coming happening Carlisle. Maybe some peace will finally be found in the vampire world." Siobhan says.

"Yes, I hope you are right Siobhan it sounds like we are due some good fortune." I reply.

"We will stand by you. Carlisle all you have to do is come and we will gladly support anything you need done." I nod this is all the conformation I need.

We all part on good terms, Siobhan said she would thinking of anything that could benefit being in the proposal, and when the time comes she will let me know.

Garrett and I depart from Ireland heading straight to South America to look for the other human female that has fall victim of the Joham. We located Carmen and the others, they have been doing searches and located Pire and her sister Huilen. From what they can tell, Pire is pregnant, but they are unable to tell how far along she is. Huilen has taken them to the forest to hide away from everyone this might be a tough case to sell.

We head straight to where they were last seen locating them. I walk almost all the way up to them until Huilen stands. Her fists are balled at her side, and she is shaking I can't tell if it's from anger or fright.

"Huilen, I come in peace. I am here to help her." I said to her.

"Are you the Libishomen?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"I am not the Libishomen, I will help her Huilen." I state again, but she is not budging. "I am a doctor, and I can help her with that demon in her stomach." I try to come from the legend aspect to get her to let me help Pire.

She looks at her weakening sister and asks, "Is this the Libishomen?" Pire lifts up and looks at me shaking her head no. This must have satisfied something in Huilen, but she is still skeptical.

"Please, she needs blood to gain her strength if she is going to make it through this alive." Maysun and Alejandra come out of the woods at the same time. They look a lot alike with the exception of the years.

"Huilen, this is Maysun and Alejandra. Maysun was a victim of the Libishomen. She is alive because of me, please." I beg hoping that with the others she will let me take care of Pire.

"Huilen, he is telling the truth. You can see me, I look like my mother, but I don't have her eyes. Please she can survive. Do you want your sister to survive?" Alejandra begs her.

"Fine, but I am staying I don't trust any of you." Huilen finally lets me look at Pire. I ask her questions and try to determine how far a long she is. She is almost due just a few more days. I send the girls off to get a deer or whatever they can find, preferably something carnivore.

The girls come back carrying a deer and a jaguar. I use the cup I brought with me to pour the blood for Pire. Once she has ingested that she feels a little better. We keep this ritual up all night helping to build her strength. I also talk to her and Huilen about what will happen once I have the infant out. I let Huilen know the only way to save her sister is to change her if I can, and unless she wants to become what we are she will need to not touch the infant. He will bite her and change her too.

Huilen isn't happy with the news, but knew that something would happen to Pire. She tells me the legends of the Libishomen, which I had heard the different legends over the years. Even I myself Stregoni Benefici, understand the legends running around some are true some are not. I tell her my legend and she has heard this one. With me helping Pire she is staring to believe it. She knows that at any moment we could attack her and haven't yet.

I had everything prepared for this one, clean clothes, water; Carmen was waiting for me to bring the infant to her so she could clean him and feed him. My soul job was to take care of Pire. Before we know it, the time has arrived and Pire is in labour. I make the same incision I did on Maysun, getting straight to work. Huilen is with me the others have left and will come when I have finished. I bite the womb and remove the infant from Pire. I place him on the ground and get to work on Pire; I will take him to Carmen once Pire is taken care of. I inject the syringe into her heart, biting the pressure points and seal the wounds. As I'm doing this, the infant crawls over to his mother and bites her on the neck, Huilen pulls him from her. Just as I scream no… the infant bites her. I pull him away, yell for Carmen if she can, and get back to work wrapping everything up. Carmen is unable to come very far so, I was stuck trying to do everything and keep a hold of the infant. I finish and check on Huilen.

I sit down next to her, and tell her I am sorry. I warned her, but her love for her sister was too great. Carmen comes along getting the infant, and I work on cleaning up the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, Carlisle has successfully saved two mothers, got two hybrids in his care, and contacted the Irish coven. Having Siobhan foresee a promising future, let us hope her talent works. In the next chapter will have two POVs. Jasper and Carlisle we have finally arrived at the family. Please review, letting me know if you like the story so far and it is far, from over.


	24. Southern Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, the outcome of Pire, Huilen, and Nahuel is wrapped up, Ashton comes with new tasks to be completed, and Carlisle is heading back to America. Carlisle has to figure out a way to save young Jasper Whitlock. Finally, Carlisle will take up residence in Ohio, to meet young Esme.

Chapter 24

"Southern Comfort"

CPOV

Once everyone is clean, feed, and clothed, we move them to a safe location not wanting Joham or Serena to come along looking for them. Three days have passed and both women are about ready to wake from the change. We make sure that we're in the forest for when they awake; this will allow them to hunt rather quickly if necessary.

They both awake at the same time; look around trying to get a feel of the new world around them. They look around and see each other, it takes a moment but both to register the fact that they both made it. I give them the same speech as the others and teach them to live off the animals around them. Having them feed is essential to their survival.

Eleazar and Carmen head back to Denali when the girls have all made it through their first year. I travel around the area here in South America waiting for Ashton to show up again, and not knowing what to do with my time. As I wonder around getting use to things, I stumble on the Amazon Coven going ahead and talking to them about the proposal. They agree to become allies with me, and things are moving along nicely.

Serena arrived, but was unable to locate Pire, Nahuel, or Huilen. Garrett told me she was looking, but couldn't find anything. Garrett is around, but he stays on the outskirts of town and different places watching the area for trouble or anything else. He is a valued asset to me. Garrett has moments with his diet, but still tries to stay within the lifestyle for when he meets his mate, which he is anticipating.

I make it back to the place I'm staying seeing Ashton standing at the door.

"Ashton" I greet.

"Carlisle" he answers I open the door showing him inside, it is a little hut, but it will do.

"What has been going on?"

"I have managed to save two women and know where two hybrids are currently staying. Thanks to Bella's venom and mine. I have contacted the Amazon's already, that was an accident, but never the less done. I have talked to the Irish Coven, and Siobhan tells me she can see my proposal working in the future."

"How are things on your end?" I smile.

"Well, besides the fact that a hybrid disappeared from Volturi without a trace, doing just fine thanks for asking."

"How did the hybrid disappear?" I think I know the answer, but want to be sure.

"When you saved her you took her out of her father's control, so now she is with her mother." Just what I thought he would say.

"So, what is next on the agenda?"

"You are to travel to America; it's almost time for Jasper Whitlock. Take Garrett with you, the majority of the other tasks will take place there anyways."

"So, it's getting time to get the family back." He nods

"How is Bella doing I never get a chance to ask?"

"She is doing fine. She is scared, angry, and confused some, but she will get through it. When Edward gets back to her, she will be better. She's scared about going back for her future too. She is afraid Edward will not want her now. Crazy crap you know how women are." I nod I had seen enough of women over the years to know some of their faults.

"Will we make it out of this?" I asked, I just wanted to know.

"I think so, but nothing is written in stone." I nod

"This mission, does it have special instructions." I chuckle nothing could compare to the last mission I had to complete.

"Yes and no. Garrett and you will have to find a way to infiltrate the confederate army, but the only problem with Garrett is the bloodshed, will he be able to hold onto himself?"

"When does this confederate army join up?"

"The war starts in 1861 with the bombing of Fort Sumter. You can join then or after that time. This is when things get very interesting for a couple of years. Jasper will come along in 1863 right in the middle of the fighting. He is a major in the army so finding his location might be easy if you talk to the right people." He answers, "You also have to be done in the South no later than 1910, this is the time you meet your mate, Esme. She will be young and you will treat her for a broken leg. Do not follow her though she still has a life to live before you can get her. She will be in Columbus, Ohio; this should be the last stop. I will be back with more. "

"Well, looks like we're headed back to America. This will buy me some time to get established as a doctor there and maybe I will join as a physician. This will probably be an easy access to Jasper."

"Well, I have to go. Things have been a little more interesting since Maysun disappeared; of course she's not Maysun anymore." He chuckled "They have lighted up on Bella and me because of this, trying to figure out what happened to her. Well, have to go."

"Bye" Ashton takes off out the door and into the night. I get together with Garrett later and we arrange to move on to America.

I stop by where the girls are staying; they have in a way started their own little coven, which is great. The Argentina Coven, they would also have a say the Vampire Council in the coming years. I told them about my proposal of the coming government, and told them to stay out of the sight as much as possible and if something happened to come to America to find any of the vampires they knew. Once bidding them goodbye, Garrett and I board the first ship out of there to America.

During this time, we had to wait for the humans to start the civil war; both Garrett and I attend school. I went again getting a degree in medicine, becoming a doctor. While Garrett got a teaching degree, we figure either one of those could lead us to potential vampires. Before long, the South pulled away from the North and session had taken place. Garrett decided to stay close, but on the outskirts of things, he wasn't sure if he could be in the middle of the war with all the blood being spilled.

I on the other hand offered my services; I would be serving as a physician for the confederate army. I would travel with the army to administer quick care to the soldiers. I joined the army in 1861 and moved all over the southern part of the America. In 1863, I was in the Mississippi taking care of patients when I overheard some of the men talking. It hadn't been long since I came to the Mississippi area, I wasn't aware of a soldier going missing. Apparently, he had left two weeks prior and should have reported to the general two days ago, but they haven't heard anything. They are wondering if maybe he was taken hostage by the Federals.

JPOV

When my battalion was ordered to the Mississippi to help with the blockage of the Mississippi River, we pulled out of Texas and head to aid them. I had just joined the battalion about three months ago and was quickly making my way up the ranks. We hadn't see action yet, but there was something about the way I did the tasks that were assigned that award me the rank of major. We had just arrived to camp when the general stopped me to tell me to head back to Texas to round up a few more men to come to help in Vicksburg. We were going to need it. I asked the general if I could leave first thing in the morning, giving my horse a break from the long ride ahead of me. He agreed and I spent the night in the camp.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I hadn't really been getting a lot of sleep lately because of the nightmares that was constantly plaguing me. In the dreams, I was running from red eyes. That was all I could determine about the person chasing me all over the area. Last night the dream changed to golden eyes, and they were trying to help me in the dream. I shook off the sleep and headed to the food tent to get rations for my travels, eat breakfast, and gather a fresh horse. Once saddled I spoke to the general letting him know I was leaving. He expected me back in two weeks with word on more men.

I rode out of camp, heading for Galveston. Within three days I found myself back in Texas, in Galveston actually, I stopped at the first army camp I saw and handed them the note given to me from the general. I waited patiently for the general to write another letter. He sent me on my way back to Mississippi. I was just about to cross the board into Louisiana when, I was shot by a Union soldier off in the distance. I rode my horse into the woods, dismounted and crawled into the bushes to hide. I did this just in case he came looking for me. I just barely made it off the horse and crawled into my hiding spot before someone came along. I was ready, pistol in hand ready to shoot whoever it was.

Peeking out from behind the bushes, I saw the Union solider dismount and look around for me. I saw an opportunity and took the shot. Hitting him right in the chest, he was down and I didn't have to worry about him anymore. I slumped back in the bushes and passed out.

CPOV

Once hearing about the missing solider, I head off to let Garrett know. He will start looking for him; we decided that if he smelt blood he would come for me quickly. If he felt strong enough to resist he would carry the soldier back to the camp or as close as he could.

Garrett had a real hard time being close, due to the amputations that were done constantly to save the soldiers. I believe this war could be the bloodiest war yet, these types of casualties were not even seen in the American Revolution.

A few hours pass and Garrett get close enough for me to hear him. I hurry to where he is, and see the young soldier lying on the ground with a massive wound to his legs. He has lost a lot of blood. Garrett rushes off probably hitting his limit of tolerance. I start the search of the soldier's body to see if he had any way of identifying him. I think its Jasper, but I have to be sure. Some of the soldiers have paper notes with their names and address pinned to the back of their coats. I don't see one on the soldier, but I continue the search. I rip off the soldier's belt looking for the identification there. I find it in the back of the army belt buckle, and read Jasper A. Whitlock, Houston Texas.

Satisfied with my findings I bite him on the neck starting the process, I pick Jasper up and carry him further from the camp leaving him in Garrett's care. I head back to my post to finish my duties there.

JPOV

I open my eyes and see everything with clarity; I can see every crack in the cave where light is shining in. I can see the different colors that make each stone used in its construction. I can hear the birds from miles away, and even the noises from battles miles away. I also feel something else, but can't make it out. It almost like anxiety, nervousness, or maybe being unsure of things. I can't determine if it's coming from me or something else.

I rise from where I was lying on the floor and wonder how I got here; the last thing I can remember is being in the bushes in Texas. I look around trying to determine if maybe I stumbled in here without realizing it. I look down at myself and see that I am no longer wearing my confederate uniform. I unfasten the pants to look at the wound I know that I have, but it doesn't appear that the wound from the shot is there either.

Something isn't right, I should have a wound and blood all over my leg. When I think about blood, my throat starts to burn in the most agonizing way. I need something to ease the burn; I find the opening to the cave and get ready to walk out when something stops me. I look up to see golden eyes; I crouch down ready to pounce at the stranger in front of me. The hisses and growls coming out of me are surprising.

"Jasper, my name is Carlisle and I am not going to hurt you, the burning at the back of your throat will ease once we get you feed."

"What have you done to me?" I ask

"You are a vampire and need blood to live. You are feeling that burn at the back of your throat. I saved you from dying in the woods. I saved you so you could save the love of your life." He said to me. I feel so many emotions at one time. I lunge toward him and try to bite him we grapple for a while on the cave floor, until another golden-eyed vampire steps in and restrains me.

"Jasper, this is normal. The other vampire holding you is Garrett and everything will be okay." Carlisle says again.

CPOV

Jasper experiences the normal amount of newborn rage during his time. It was never easy for me to deal with, but I always did. Eleazar would have been the calmest out the vampires I had been around during the newborn phase, but we all had our moments.

Once Jasper was over his newborn stage I was able to move around humans easier we wander into different areas of the world bring us to Mexico. We run into two female vampires Lucy and Nettie looking for someone to help them start a newborn army to get there feeding grounds back. We both decline the offer telling them we are just passing through.

I decide to stop by and check on the Monterrey Coven and give them the same information about the proposal. They thank me for the warning and let me know we are the reason they survived, I was introduced to the other members Maria, her mate Carlos, the leader Sergio and his mate Gabriela. I tell them about Lucy and Nettie talking about starting an army, and find myself travelling with them to locate the vampires.

When we located the girls already have five newborns in their possession, because they were going to be used against the Monterrey Coven the girls are killed. Jasper stops them from killing one of the newborns. They allow this because I promise to take him with us, and Jasper is content with this arrangement. I let them know that we will be leaving the area, but to think about what was said in the proposition. We depart from Mexico after Peter. The newest acquisition has completed his first year and it's time to move on. I have one more assignment to attend too, getting to Esme.

We arrive in Columbus, Ohio in 1910. I get a job working in the hospital there establishing my doctor routine once again, just a little different from what I had done before. Jasper, Garrett, and Peter are in and out of the house we share. They monitor the areas around looking for potential vampires that are interested in us, but nothing more. Time passes and before I know it, I am told that Esme Platt is the patient behind the curtain. The time has come to see the woman who is my mate.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Platt what do we have here?" I ask Esme's mother as I walk in the curtained area.

"My daughter here seems to find trouble every way she can Dr….?" her questions hangs there, because I hadn't introduced myself yet.

"Cullen, Carlisle." I state.

"Cullen, she has done something to her leg, will you be able to help her?"

"Yes, we should be able to fix her up nicely." I state as I head to Esme and look over her injuries. I notice that she is a very beautiful girl. "How did this happen, Ms. Platt?" I ask Esme.

"I feel out of a tree that I was climbing." She states while blushing. She is adorable and young.

"Ms. Platt you need to be careful. You can get terribly hurt; you need to be more careful. I don't like seeing you hurt." I smiled at her.

I got her wrapped in a cast, and sent her on her way. I would forever remember her face. She was beautiful and one day she would be mine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright everyone Jasper is here. He will assist Carlisle and Garrett in collecting the rest of the Cullen's. The next chapter will find Carlisle in the middle of Chicago during the Spanish Influenza. Please review and let me know what you think.


	25. Spanish Influenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, Carlisle finds himself in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza. Jasper and Garrett then find themselves in Biloxi, Mississippi saving Alice, and then we finally see the reunion of Esme and Carlisle.

Chapter 25

"Spanish Influenza"

CPOV

I stay in Columbus, Ohio and try to keep myself from following Esme around. I have Garrett check out where she lives a time or two getting reports from him. While I work the night shift at the hospital, Ashton shows up behind a curtain a few days later.

"I told you not to follow her." I nod he did and I have been having Garrett check on her.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to make sure she was alright." He nods.

"Well, you have to leave. You are heading to Chicago. Do whatever you need to, whether it is transfer or resign, but leave as soon as possible. Edward Masen will die in 1918 from the Spanish Influenza, his mother and father will die first prompting Elizabeth his mother to beg you to change her son." Ashton said.

"Where are Jasper and Garrett going to be at this time?" I asked

"Jasper and Garrett are to go to Nova Scotia and find the nomad Mary. She will be needed at the clearing." Ashton says

"Is that all I have or is there more?"

"Once Edward has come out of his newborn phase, you are to move to Biloxi, Mississippi. All of you will be need to get Mary Alice Brandon. She will be having visions of your coming, and her father will hire you to kill her mother. Make sure you are the ones he hires. He is a jeweller in town. She will be sent to an asylum if you are unable to get to her before that. At the asylum one of the workers is a vampire, make contact with him. See if he is tied to a coven, and let him see the proposal. Being that James is not around to having a falling out with him and kill him, he might be of some use to you." Ashton said.

"Will he die later if he is saved now?" I asked. He said that someone else could come after the girls if I killed Laurent and James. I wonder if the same fate befalls him and he dies anyways.

"The vampire life is fated just as the human life. He may then again he may not, I don't know who he is so, I can't say if he is at Volturi in the future or not."

"Tell me about your history." I ask wanting to know how and when he appears.

"I was born on September 14th, 1983 in California, my parents were biochemists. They decided to have a child together. Neither was in love, so I was fertilized in a test tube. They altered me genetically to be the best of everything. I went to MIT, when I was 15; I am a scientist like Joham. I worked on aspects of time travel during my human life. I had dreams all my life about being able to jump time, and I think I did a couple of times. That's what I was researching when I was injected with a needle resulting in this. I don't know who transformed me, but I was transformed on September 11th, 2006. I was transformed the same time that Bella and Renesmee were, and I haven't been able to find the link." He said

"Why did you go to Volturi in the first place? In the year 2014?" I ask curious as to why he is there.

"I went to Volturi after receiving a letter from Aro talking about wanting me to help with experiments. Aro knew that I was a vampire and a scientist, but he didn't know about my time jumping. I can block a few things about myself. That was something I learned during my time as a human. You always have someone trying to steal your ideas; you have to learn not to give anything away." He shrugged "I was to help Joham experiment with making the hybrids better or fine tuning how to get better hybrids or vampires with special abilities. When I came the only Cullen's still alive was Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Renesmee. I learned there were more, but didn't know what happened."

"They killed the rest of us didn't they?" he nodded.

"Yes, you were of no use to them. Your compassion for the humans and no special ability is why they disposed of the rest." Ashton said. It saddened me to hear that they would kill me for being compassionate.

"Is there anything else I know your time is running out?"

"Once you have Edward and Alice move to Ashland, Wisconsin this is where you will find Esme. Set up the same routine and this will be how you find her." I nod "I have to go. Bella asked me to give this to you; it is a letter for Edward. Bye "he was gone, once he had to go he was gone. He didn't have the luxury of time right now. I met with the others telling them their assignments and we all head our separate ways. I will meet them in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1919 at least, Garrett and Jasper agreed to go earlier and set up the residence.

I pulled into Chicago in 1917, bought a house and got a job at the local hospital. Things were moving along nicely. When January of 1918 come so did the first patient that was admitted with the illness. The first wave of the illness wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I came into the ward after my rest and was given the details of the new patients admitted to the ward. One of the names caught my attention, Edward Masen Sr. would be the first of the Masens that would suffer from the illness and die. When he died I kept tabs on the Masen for any symptoms that they might too suffer the illness.

August of 1918, the second wave of the illness spread through Chicago, this wave was deadly and would cause the worst systems. I could work all the time because I don't sleep, but to keep up with pretences I had to act like I went home to sleep. Sometimes, I would stay in the lab downstairs in the hospital and work on trying to find a cure for the influenza. The strain had changed since the first wave to the second and I still wasn't any closer to figuring it out. The majority of the patients were thought to have cholera or typhoid fever, but it was the flu the most striking complication was hemorrhaging from the mucous membranes especially the nose, stomach, ears, or under the skin. The majority of the death attributed to the illness was bacterial pneumonia. This would cause haemorrhages and edema in the lung making the patient not be able to breathe.

I walked into the ward after taking a pretended lunch break and was surprise to see not only the mother, but also the son lying in the bed beside hers. I looked over the chart and neither of them was going to make it through, I have seen enough in the last months to know when it wasn't going to work. They had lasted a month when I was setting there, and the mother woke from her nap coughing and spitting up blood, I raised her up to help her. She looks me square in the eyes.

"You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." She said to me. I nodded letting her know that I would do everything in my power to save her child. I wondered if she knew what I really was. She died a few minutes after asking me. She must have been satisfied with the answer. I pulled the blanket over her head, and said a silent pray for her. The son never knew what was going on he never woke. I waited to the end of my shift, and cover Edward's head with a sheet. I offered to escort him down to the morgue myself, and took him home.

Once I got Edward settled in my room, I started the task of transforming him. I called and quit my job talking about the stress of the situation, they understood but were surprised. I had to leave in order to ensure Edward didn't harm himself or others.

EPOV

I woke up thinking I would still be in the hospital, but I wasn't, I was in someone's house. I could hear all kinds of things in my head. I could determine the noises from the street were amplified, but also I could almost hear the thoughts of others. I could hear the thoughts of someone sitting around me somewhere.

I wonder if he will do alright as a newborn.

I hope he doesn't fight me too much.

We have to move for a while, so he can make it through the newborn phase of this life.

I lifted up and looked around the room noting the colors that stood out to me, they were different deeper, richer almost. I looked around and could hear the heartbeats all around me, making my throat rage with fire. I was almost sprinting to the door of the room, ripping it off the hinges. I couldn't believe my strength. Someone stopped me before I could get to the main door of the house.

"Edward" the voice said, "You have to calm down, we need to get you out of here, and feed but you have to try to control the burn at the back of your throat." I brushed past him, and ran outside looking for the heartbeats and the swooshing of the blood running through it. I wanted it terribly bad.

Before I knew what was happening or even recognized it there were two others holding me back from attacking the woman coming out of her house. She looked at us and scurried to her car, and left. The others dragged me to the woods. I was putting up a good fight, but wouldn't let them over take me, that was until I felt the wave of calm that engulf my whole being. I stopped fighting them, and the one who stopped me the first time.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. The others are Garrett and Jasper Whitlock; we are all just like you." He said.

Carlisle proceeded to tell me about what I was and what had happened at the hospital with my family. He had me sign papers that allowed me to inherit all the things from my parent estate. He said he had everything lined up for me. He told me about the rules of our kind, and told me that his lifestyle was to drink from animals instead of humans. I feed from three deer in the woods, when we re-emerged, Carlisle handed me a note.

"That note is from your mate and wife. It is from the future I do not want you to be scared, or afraid. It is something that will come about in time. There is a vampire, that visits me often to inform me about Bella and he tells me where to go. It would seem that we have lived this existence once before, but things went terribly bad the first time, we are here to redo that time."

"Will I meet her again or has she died?" I asked curious about this mystery person.

"You will meet her again when it is time. Right now, she isn't even thought of yet. It will be about 100 years before we see her. You will know when you do."

I head to a small corner in the woods to read the letter that was written to me.

My Dearest Edward,

I hope that this letter finds you in well, I sent this letter through Ashton the time jumping vampire to Carlisle with the instructions to give to you when you have changed. I want to start with I love you very much and miss you terribly. I miss our daughter too. I cannot wait to see you again even though I know I have a smaller amount of time than you do.

I want you to be strong, you can make it, and you are not a monster. You have a soul and it is beautiful to me. You are a wonderful lover, father, and husband. I will want you forever.

I want you to write me when you can, and have a chance to communicate through our time travels. I want you when you see me to become immune to my smell because I am your singer. A singer or la tua Cantante is a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire, when you see me for the first time it will be hard to resist me, but you must. Please don't be mad at me when you do meet me. I can't provide that sent to you know for I am no longer human, and unable to bleed. I will have Alice or someone like her come and get a sample when I time travel myself. This will help you to anticipate my coming. Don't ever invite me to play baseball, I will refuse.

Stay with Carlisle doesn't ever leave his side, this is best for both of you. He loves you a great deal you are his son in every way that counts. He will be there were your father wasn't, and when he finds Esme she will be like a second mother to you. They both love you a great deal.

Alice will be along shortly she will be the best thing to help you along your way. She might be able to locate me too, and show you the future. That is her talent, she sees the future. You are able to read minds, but you can't read mine. Jasper is great; he had problems the first time around with me being human. He might not this time, time will tell. Emmett will pick on you, don't let it bother you, his bite is worse than his growl. Rosalie will be sore at first, make friends with her and try to understand the travesty of her situation.

Once we are together, again you will see the love that we have for each other. I love you. I will send another letter when Ashton returns.

Love Always and Forever,

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

I don't know her, but she sound like she cares for me deeply. I can't wait to see her; maybe writing to her will be interesting. I will write her and try to get to know her while we are in this purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, everyone Edward has been turned, Mary the nomad listened to the boys, and things are going as anticipated. The next chapter will be Alice's change, we will also learn more about Ashton. Please review let me know if you like it or hate it.


	26. I See Dead People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen Vamps. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, Carlisle finds himself in Biloxi, Mississippi trying to save Alice when he meets and another vampire who provides the history of Ashton Jones.
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always leave a review, or follow others stories I write.

Chapter 26

"I See Dead People"

APOV

I have been having these feeling for the longest time about things and situations. Sometimes, I'm right sometimes I'm wrong they are not always consistent. Cynthia my younger sister is one of my best friends, Rena the girl down the lane is also one of my friends. Rena has problems, like me she doesn't let anybody know it and we talk about the things we see. Rena is my age and she is fun to be with, but I don't get to play with her often. Her mother is afraid that I am a witch and could cause Rena harm.

Last month, Rena came to me telling me she had a vision that she was going to be sent away, and not to worry about her, because she was going to help me later in life. I didn't understand her, but felt sorry for her to go. It was probably all my fault just like everything else was around this town. When something bad happened I was the first they blamed, I should have never warned people, but I couldn't help it. When Rena left, I started having visions that something was going to happen to my mother. Therefore, I warned her to be careful. She headed the warning for about a week; we hid out in the house and wouldn't go outside for fear that someone was going to kill her. When my father came home, he was furious with me. He told me to never upset my mother up like that again.

After two months of nothing, my mother started to go see friends again, and she went back to the sewing circle. I started having the visions again, but this time I could see a man in a Model T run my mother off the road and down into a ravine killing her. The morning of the vision, I ask my mother not to go, begging her to stay, but she wants to go. I decide to ride with her to see if maybe I can change this vision trying to keep it from happening.

CPOV

Edward was doing great by the time we pulled into town in Biloxi, Mississippi. Just in time to find Jasper and Garrett, and they had already meet up with Mr. Brandon setting into motion the death of Alice's mother. Of course, we would not be following that through, but Mr. Brandon didn't know that. Jasper and Garrett had acquired the Model T that was needed to pull off the vision for Alice. Apparently, Ashton had also given Jasper a letter detailing the information about Alice in order to do things properly. Edward and I had purchased a Model T to make the drive from Chicago to Mississippi. We didn't have to, but it allowed us time to talk and do different things.

The following morning we are on the road close to where the buggy was supposed to be run off the road. As we are waiting for the buggy, another couple of vampires come up to us.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" the female vampire asks

"Yes, who are you?" I ask

"My name is Rena. I am Alice's friend and she is riding with her mother this evening. I am also Ashton's mother." She states and I am shocked that she is Ashton's mother, but I am also shocked that she knows about him.

"I have a lot of questions for you." I state but Edward chimes in.

"She is like Alice will be, but she is like me too. It would appear that she could absorb people's abilities. She knows she's Ashton's mother because of her visions." Edward states.

We have run out of time to chat about the situation, because we see the buggy coming down the road. Jasper and Garrett step out into the middle of the road to intervene, and Alice starts to scream. Jasper sends out a calm wave to wash over both the Brandon women. This causes Rena to absorb his powers, and she is able to work with Jasper to sedate the women until we can facilitated the change of Alice and relocate Mrs. Brandon, we will have to also get Cynthia out of here. We don't want Mr. Brandon trying to kill her again.

We relocate the girls throw the buggy off the ravine causing it to crash on the ground below. Rena goes to the Brandon's home sneaking in to sedate Cynthia bring her out too. Edward stays with Rena just in case something happens; Rena has only been in this life for months now. Edward also wants to read Mr. Brandon's mind to see if he knows that Cynthia is alive. Once they have everything done, they return to start things into motion. Alice will be changed by Jasper, but he wants her to be open to the change. Which I can't say that I don't blame him, he wants to make sure this is what she wants. Mrs. Brandon and Cynthia will be given a large amount of money. Inside will be a letter from Alice telling them about how her father tried to have her killed. She will be moving to Chicago the house that Edward and I just left to be honest. She will also be taking the Model T; Rena will be helping them make it there. The rest of us will be staying here to help Alice make it through the change.

When Alice wakes, we tell her about what has happened how her father was going to murder her mother. How they were going to send her away, but we stopped all of that and changed the future for her. We let her know that she has a choice to make about this life. She recognizes Rena and they talk about what is going on, how she can help her if necessary. She also tell s her that Jasper is her mate and that she will never find anyone as wonderful for her as he will be.

Alice finally agrees and she writes the heartbreaking letter to her mother about how her father was going to kill her, and what to do. We take Alice to another house that Jasper and Garrett were able to acquire for her transformation into this world.

I patiently wait for another appears from Ashton to figure out where to go to next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, Jasper saved Alice and the Cullen family is coming together nicely. We will see Esme next.
> 
> Please review if you like the story, or check out others.


	27. Mama Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, Carlisle is determined to locate Esme, the love of his life and existence. This time around does he plan to offer her something, she will have to decide between a human life, immortality, and the possibility of having another child with Carlisle that will result in her immortal life. Which do you think she will choose? This chapter will contain a lemon…honeymoons usually have them.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 27

"Mama Mia"

CPOV

Edward and I were settled in Ashland, Wisconsin. I started the same old routine of getting a job at the local hospital on the night shift. I still patiently wait for the appearance of Ashton again. When Alice is able to travel, Jasper and Garrett will met us here to welcome the next Cullen family member into this life.

Since Ashton told me that Esme, the beauty I took care of for the broken leg some years ago would be my mate in this life. I had been thinking for a while and was wondering if Esme would like the option of us having a child. I had enough experience with the hybrids to know that it wouldn't be easy, but possible. We will have a small window to do this and still be able to turn her in the process. I need Ashton to tell me how she found herself in the morgue.

I was standing in the hospital when I caught the scent of him. I excused myself and followed the scent out of the hospital to the home that Edward and I shared. Ashton and Edward were waiting for me, when I entered the house.

"So, what are we doing this time?"

"Esme Ann Platt Evenson, she is your mate."

"Yes, we have covered this one… now what is the problem here." I see Edward shake his head; I guess he already read both of our thoughts.

"Esme is pregnant, and she can't be turned until the human child is born." I think my heart just broke, to think that she was or is with another. I might be immortal, but I still have human thoughts and feeling about things.

"Is she married?" I can take her if she is married and attached I won't destroy her life.

"Yes, but she has left him. He was abusive and would hit her, when she learned that she was pregnant, she fled to her cousins. She didn't want the child to grow up in an abusive environment. Charles, her husband, located her there causing her to come here to rebuild her life. He parents didn't understand which is why she isn't living with them. She is working to become a teacher, and is making her way for her and her child. She is pretending to be a war widow, so none one asks her anything or thinks unkindly of her."

"How far along is she?" I asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"She is about ready to deliver. What I just told you isn't the hardest part of this situation. The baby will die two days after he is born with lung disease. This will cause her to go into a depression, and she will jump off the cliffs outside of town. This is when you find her laying in the morgue; she hasn't died yet, and is in pain. You bite her to save her; this is you doing what you do only save the dying."

I ponder what Ashton has said… to bad I didn't find her before all this happened I could have put my plan into work. Ashton talks to Edward and hands him another letter from Bella. Edward hands a letter to him. At least, he can communicate with his mate. I feel like I am at a standstill. I bid Ashton good-bye and head back to the hospital to ponder the information he has provided to me.

I could try to save her human child; however, this may not work. Lung disease is something that even the young and old have a hard time getting over. I don't think this would be possible, and I can't change the baby to save it, this would be in direct violation of the Volturi and I don't want them involved if I can help it.

Even if I save the child, if I change Esme or have anyone around that child will be at risk of being bitten by a ravenous newborn, this would surely kill her spirit if it's her. She would more than likely kill whoever did it in the end. I could let the child die and potentially ask her to marry me and try to conceive a child with her, but being that she just had a child. I worry about her bleeding and if the scent would be too much for me.

I have to make a decision on what to do, and if she would be willing to accept this life. That is something that would be crucial to me, and if she had a child with me very crucial.

I keep my ears open at the hospital and around for information on patients, to see when she comes to the hospital. When I learn that she has had the child, I go to her.

"Esme" I say as I enter the room she is staying in. She just had her baby hours ago. She is beautiful even though she looks exhausted and weak from the birth.

"Dr. Cullen, is that you?" She replies from the bed.

"Yes, Esme it's me. How are you doing darling?"

"Fine, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Ohio. Did my parents send you to spy on me?" She is getting excited and that won't do, especially with the fresh smell of blood and the adrenaline running through her system.

"No, Esme they didn't send me. It is a coincidence that we are here together. Esme I have some bad news to tell you, and I want you to remain as calm as humanly possible."

"Okay"

"Esme the baby is sick, very sick. The odds of us being able to save him are slim, I can only give him two days to live. I have another alternative to give you though and I want you to think about it."

"Okay" she was crying now, she obviously loved the child she just had, which I figured she did because of the emotions that caused her to jump from a cliff.

"I would love for you to have a child with me. I know that you are not ready now, and I know that the potential of losing your son will hurt, but I will be there for you Esme. I care about you more than anyone does, I liked you the moment you walked into my clinic all those years ago, and I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"I never stopped thinking about you either. I will think about these things. Will you try to save my son? He is all that I have." I nod and walk over and kiss her on her forehead. I bid her good-bye, but will keep a check on her for the next three days while she is at the hospital. I head to the nursery and check on her son. He is blue and is having trouble breathing regularly. They have him on oxygen, but very little can be done for him. It's just a matter of time, and I have to be strong for Esme.

I talked to Esme every day and checked on her son twice as much; I was the one to tell Esme of his passing at which she cried on my shoulder for hours. I asked her if she had a place to stay, she nodded her head. I told her my friend Edward would see her home, and I would be along directly to help her. She was worried about what people would think, and I told her to tell them Edward was her brother. It would work out well enough. She agreed being that she had already been lying about her husband.

Edward met her at the hospital and assisted her home. He was going to keep a watch on her, being he could read her mind. I came to Esme's house later that night to find that Edward had tied Esme to the bed.

"Why is she restrained Edward?" I'm mad at him for doing this to her, but he had to have a reason.

"She was going to leave, and I couldn't hold her without hurting her, so I tied her to her bed. I just barely got the restrains tied without doing it to tight."

"Okay, I understand… has she said anything to you about her child or anything."

"No, and her mind is racing Carlisle she is going out of her mind with worry and regret for leaving that animal. She thinks that if she would have stayed that the baby would be okay."

"I'm going to offer her our life Edward are you okay with this?"

"Whatever you wish Carlisle, it is not my decision. Bella keeps telling me to give up on my hang-ups, but it's hard. I want to be ready for her; I want to give her everything I didn't the first time around." He sighs and I nod my head… we are getting closer.

"I want you to listen to her thoughts and nod if she is not listening or something is not right okay." He nods and I wake up Esme from her sleep.

"Esme, darling I'm here. Have you decided what you want to do?" she shakes her head.

"I want you to listen to me. Okay" she nods her head. "I am a vampire, and you are my mate. I will live forever, I would like to offer this existence to you." She nods again… it's the depression talking mainly, but I want her to understand the choice I am about ready to set in front of her again. "You and I can have a child, but we have to do it now before you are changed into what I am… the child will live forever like us and will always be a part of our lives. Would you like to do that Esme, or would you rather change now? When you have the child, you will have no choice but to change with them. The child will be part vampire and will kill you in the long run, would you want to sacrifice yourself for that?"

She doesn't answer and I leave her to think about the options. Edward's tracking her thoughts, and will let me know if things are getting worse. I quit my job at the hospital as I was worried more about staying with Esme and keeping her safe, until she decided.

After three days of making sure, she was taken care of and waiting for her answer. Edward would prattle on about her thoughts, and how he would love to end the life of Charles Evenson, he finally told me she was ready to decide.

"Hi, Esme How are you darling?"

"I'm a little better Carlisle. Will you untie me from this bed; Edward only lets me up to use the bathroom." I chuckle.

"He is worried about your health Esme, and figures this is the best way to keep you safe. He is like me and can hurt you."

"I know he told me, and also told me to make a decision I was driving him crazy with my thoughts. He can read minds apparently." She paused for a minutes getting her thoughts together. "I have a question Carlisle, why can't I have your child and remain human?"

"The child will kill you when it comes out, that is just the way it works."

"Will they be able to grow? Will they want blood? Will I want blood? Why couldn't you save my son, by changing him?"

"They will grow, but not like a human child, within seven years from their birth they will be full grown. Their growth and development is rapid. They will drink blood just like you and I will, but I don't hunt humans, I eat animals. If I had saved you son, he would have died anyways. We have laws here in the vampire world about creation what they call 'immortal children.' The rulers of this world would have killed us just for doing it. He wouldn't have grown, he would have stated and infant and he would have run of impulse. If he were hungry he would eat without regards for the rules."

"How long would I be pregnant? If there growth is rapid the pregnancy probably is too."

"Yes, you would only be pregnant for a month." Esme sat there for a minute and thought about the information that was given to her.

"I want one, Carlisle" I smiled.

"My only other question Esme is, do you want to get married before this takes place?"

"I can't…" the frown on her face was saddening. "I can't get married as a human they could get me for polygamy. My husband is still alive."

"Not anymore" Edward busted through the doors.

"Edward what have you done?" I asked in horror I knew what he had done. The same thing I wanted to do, when Edward would tell me the things he had done to her.

"He's gone and will never hurt her or anyone else again. I could take the thoughts Carlisle. The things he did to her were despicable. I didn't drink from him Carlisle you can tell by my eyes that I didn't, but I ran his car off the road. I waited and listened as his thoughts went blank, and his heart stopped beating."

"I am both proud and disappoint in you… you were able to stand the smell of blood and resist, but disappoint that you ended his life. We don't treat the humans with ill regard, but I also understand your desire to do so, because I had the same want." I sigh I will not be hard on him, he just acted on his own thoughts and feeling.

The next few days, we arranged to have a small wedding at the courthouse, and Edward witnessed it. Edward was going to leave the house for Esme and me to share our honeymoon night together.

We had just arrived back to the house after getting married. I had never been with a woman before period, and I was scared that I would be to strong and hurt her. I planned to take it slow and Edward said that in Bella letter she said for me to have a pillow or something close to bite just in case, because it could happen. I carried Esme to my bedroom in Edward and my house. I gently laid her down on the bed, and waited there for a minute.

"Esme, I have never been with another woman or vampire." I stated and was a little embarrassed about this.

"It's alright Carlisle, we will manage. Can I have a moment to fresh up a bit?" I nodded Esme walked into the bathroom that was located in the room. I pulled off my shirt and pants, and climbed into the bed. I was so nervous I didn't know what to think, I had to be gentle with her, and I have to remember that this was important for us.

She walked out a moment later wearing nothing. I was hard in an instant. I could smell the endorphins and adrenaline in her blood; I had to stop those thoughts before something terrible happened. I was lying on my back with pillows really close to me if necessary. Esme walked over to the bed lifted the covers that I had placed on my body and crawled underneath them with her sitting on my lap.

She lends down and kissed my lips gently being careful not to hurt herself on my teeth. When I felt the warmth of her all around me, it takes my breath away the feeling is out of this world. Esme begins to move along me the feelings are intense, and pleasurable. I have never felt this before and being a vampire, it's pushing something inside of me. I grab her hips, but try to remember to be gentle… but it's hard with the emotions cursing through my body at the moment.

Just when I had one set of emotions down, another set come at me and the thought of 'attacking' her come to my mind. I roll us over so, I can better control the situation, and moving inside of her causes me to roar…and growl at the feeling. Esme is moaning and withering beneath me, when I think about her sounds and that I had her right where I want her.

I have to fight for control, you can't and won't hurt her is what I repeat to myself. I reach for the headboard of the bed, and continue to move inside of her. I feel the tell-tale signs that I'm close to climaxing and the way her body is milking mine, she is too. He eyes are closed and she looks heavenly lying beneath me.

I climax and roar with the emotions running through me, I snap the headboard in half to keep from biting her. I slowly withdraw my body from hers… and walk to the window to catch my breath, I don't have to breathe but I need fresh air.

"Are you okay Carlisle?" she asks

"Yes, I turn around and look at her. I am fine and you did well. Are you hurt anywhere?" She looks over her body and tests all her limbs. Then shakes her head that she is fine, she curls down into the sheets and falls asleep.

Edward had stayed at Esme's to get it ready to be packed up, and to take care of financial situation in regards to her and the house. Esme and I spend the next couple of days having sex, and I have been able to better accommodate for the emotions that my body feels. I can smell the difference in her blood, and can see the difference in her body. I know that she is pregnant, so I stop all activity sexually until I can get the child out of her.

I call Edward and have him get the things that are needed to bring our child into the world. I feed Esme both blood and food, keeping her from becoming weak. This is the first time I have spent this much time with a human before the hybrid comes into this world. Edward calls Carmen to come and assist me with the child, he is afraid that he will not be able to feed the baby.

About a week shy of a month, I decide to take the child giving me time to get her turned. I set everything up and have Carmen and Edward prepare everything for her. I make the incision on her abdomen, and bite into the womb with my teeth and pull the child out handing him over to Carmen. Esme is doing fine, she is handling the pain the best she can.

I take a stapler that I had gotten from the hospital and quickly seal all her wounds, because she is losing too much blood. I bit her arms, legs, neck and all the areas that are pressure points on her body. I have a needle with my venom in it just in case, but being I was able to monitor her whole pregnancy I know what to expect.

As soon as I bit her, she starts to scream, and does so for three days straight until the change is complete. I have animal blood ready for her; I don't want her hurting our son.

When her heart stops, and she opens her eyes. Edward comes along with the animal blood to stop the burn. I give her the same speech that I had given everyone else. Once the blood is in her system and she is satisfied for the moment. I take her to meet our son… his hair is blonde and he has green eyes. The moment they see each other it is magic, she understands and is able to pick him up and tend to him. She smiles.

"What is his name Carlisle?" she asks

"I haven't named him yet, in fact, this is the first time I have seen him since his birth."

"Robert Thomas Cullen how does that sound to you Carlisle?"

"Lovely Esme, just lovely…" I kiss her head and watch my son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys, Carlisle has Esme, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Not to many Cullen's left before the finale… Please review love to see if you like my story. The next chapter will see the change of Rosalie. Will she change or will she remain human, as always the choice will be hers.


	28. Housekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> We all know that Rosalie was raped and left to die by her fiancé, and if this is something that is considered upsetting to you, please skip this chapter. You will learn the decisions she makes the next chapter. Edward and Robbie stop the scenario, but I want to warn people first. ****************************************************************
> 
> In this chapter, Rosalie will be either turned or left alone to manage through the world. We will see almost all of the Cullen's living in New York. Alice will befriend Rosalie, and will help to talk Rosalie into having all that she has ever wanted.

Chapter 28

"Housekeeper"

CPOV

Things were going well for the all that were present, Alice and Jasper had finally made it from Mississippi and were ready to join the family. We watched Robbie grown to a wonderful young man and would have to move occasionally to keep the pretence that we were a normal human family. Robbie blended in better with the humans, and learned fast. Edward and Robbie went to school together, and when Alice and Jasper appeared, they did too.

Esme seemed to flourishing as not only a mother to her own child, but to the others as well. Being that the change happened so close to the time she had given birth, she was still reeling off the hormones from the child she lost.

I hadn't seen Ashton in sometime and was being to wonder if there was anything left to do, but we still didn't have all the Cullen's yet. Alice was a godsend though she was able to predict things that would be happening and helped us to avoid detection on multiple occasions. Alice suggested that we needed to move to Rochester, New York. Therefore, the family packed up and moved just as she wanted. We learned quickly that you never bet against Alice and would do whatever she wanted.

I set up the same old routine in the local hospital, and the others went to school with the exception of Esme. She acted like the dutiful homemaker to the respected doctor in the area. She pulled it off nicely if you ask me. She was able to befriend some of the women in the area. Mrs. Hale and Mrs. King being the ones she socialized with the most. Esme would do this as a pretence of a woman in her position, but rarely enjoyed their company. Mrs. Hale was what they call a social climber. She would attach to anyone in the area that was above them in status. Hoping to ride their coat tails into society.

Alice was friends with the daughter of the Hales, Rosalie and her best friend Vera Clark. Rosalie was a shallow, materialistic young woman. She had a hard time becoming friend with Alice, but Alice was persistent. Rosalie was the daughter of the banker Mr. Hale. Vera was the daughter of the local grocer in the area. Both of the girls come from an acceptable social standing, which is why the Hales were okay with their friendship. Rosalie was beautiful and if you compliment her, she was almost instantly your friend. Out of the two girls, Rose was the one that gained a lot of attention from the male population. Yet, Vera was the first to marry and have a child, Henry. He was a little adorable thing with dimples and dark curly hair. Alice and Rose would often go to Vera to see the little guy.

Rosalie had been engaged to Royce for a while and one-week, before the wedding Alice had a vision. Edward was concerned about the outcome of events being that he was able to see Alice's visions too.

"We have to do something Carlisle; he is going to kill her. She will be gang-raped by Royce and all of his drunken buddies." Alice stated.

"What if we intervene? What does her future look like then?" Edward asked. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated on the future.

"She won't make the change unless something forces her hands, she doesn't want this life." Alice said.

"Alright, I'm going to make some decisions about the situation, see if this changes her future." I'm going to stop the rape and leaving her for dead, but just enough that Rose's doesn't want to marry Royce. I will tell Mr. King's father and Mr. Hale about what happened to his daughter.

"What are you getting now Alice?" She nods

"That will work Carlisle, her parents will disown her because they like the status Royce King has and she will be more willing, but we need a little more incentive. Maybe Ashton can help, speaking of which he is coming." Alice stated Ashton walked up to us greeting all of us.

"Very good, Alice saw me coming didn't you" he smiled at her and she nodded. "Alright, Alice led you this far, but you are in the need for more information. Rosalie will not want this life if it is forced on her, which Alice has already predicted. I knew you would do that. I like where you're going with her, but you are going to have to tread lightly. She will have to be backed up against a wall in order for this to work. Rosalie wants the house, the husband, and the kids. If you can sell her on this she might choose this life, but if not she will turn from it. Once you have intervened, I am going to look back and see if she changes her mind, I'm going to skip different times. In two years' time, she will meet her mate. We would have to keep her human until that time. Emmett will not be able to sire a child with her when he is first changed, in fact, it could take some time." He rubbed his hands over his face. I guess he had a habit like Edward. "Alice, keep watching her future, if there is anything that can be stopped do so, don't change her before she has a chance to see Emmett."

"How does Emmett die?" Edward asked.

"He is killed on a hunting trip, a bear attacks him. He almost dies there, but Rosalie wrestles the bear and brings him to Carlisle to be saved." Ashton said.

"What if we were to find Emmett now and change him?" Edward asked.

"That could work it will take him years to come out with good control over himself. Carlisle you were able to make a venom needle yourself right?"

"Yes, I did for when Esme needed it." I answered.

"Alice, look ahead for me. I am about to make some decisions and I want to know if they work." Ashton takes a moment to concentration and think of things to do.

"It works Ashton; he will be able to do it then. She will choose it." Alice said and Edward agreed.

"Alright, here is what needs to be done. Alice, Robbie, Esme, and you are staying with Rosalie. She is going to need support if what Alice stays about her family turning against her is true. You will offer her a position as a housekeeper. Edward, Jasper, and Garrett head to Tennessee to get Emmett. You will have to manufacture an accident in which he will have to be changed. Take the needle Carlisle prepared for Esme, and inject it into Emmett's veins. This will also ensure that none of you slip and accidentally drink too much."

"Will this work, I know Alice saw it and I am not betting against her or anything, but is it the best." I am not into taking their lives if I can help it. Everyone according to Ashton would die before long anyways if the interventions were not taken in their cases. Edward would have died from the sickness; Esme would have still killed herself or had an accident that caused her death. Alice was in the asylum, and Rubin would have turned her potentially, if not she would have died probably from the electric shock treatments. Maria would have turned Jasper, and everyone that changed before I got to them would have been in the same situation as now. The hybrids wouldn't have their mothers, and Robbie wouldn't have been born. Which would make sense that Rosalie would also die of something happening to her we just don't know what? The bear would catch Emmett even if we didn't stop it or something else would get him.

"It will work Carlisle," Alice says again.

"Well, I hate to go, but once Emmett is turned I have a few other people to visit to make this smooth sailing for everyone. Remember, Alice watch out for her. Edward don't let her near Emmett until he can control himself. We wouldn't want him to hurt her before he could get control."

Ashton leaves and we get busy getting everything together. "Robbie and Edward are going to intervene. Alice is going to her as moral support. Bring her to me at the emergency room and I will examine her, and I will tell her parents what happened. Alice you will persuade her to tell her parents whom if they ask. They need to know in order for them to be against her, God I hate doing this." I said. She will not marry him after this accident I know Rose.

The plan is set in motion and we wait for the right time to execute the plan. Edward and Robbie were in the shadows watching and listening to the goings on of the King's and the Hale's. I would sometimes join them in the off times at the hospital. I instructed the boys to let a little bit happen, but not to let anyone rape her. I wanted them to let enough happen to get her parents attention, and Royce to leave her alone. I was at the hospital the night that Alice brought her in, beaten up with two black eyes, a busted nose, and her clothes torn. I called the Hale's to meet me at the hospital, telling them that their daughter was badly injured.

Rose POV

It was only one week until the wedding everything was planned with the help of Alice. She was wonderful; I never understood why I waited so long to be friends with her.

I went to Vera's house and visited with her and Henry. He was the cutest little fellow adorable too. I could wait be a wife and have a child of my own. I wanted to be a mother terribly bad. While at Vera's her husband came in and kissed her, and I started to wonder about Royce. I wanted what Vera had, I wanted everything she had. I finally left Vera's heading home and thinking about my relationship with Royce.

I get to the corner and I hear the faint sounds of men laughing in the alley. I pick up speed to walk a little faster, wanting to get home quicker.

"Rose… there she is the woman I am going to marry." Royce was one of the men in the alley, which shocked me. He was talking to the other showing me off to them. I didn't mind, but something wasn't right about this situation.

"Royce, you're drunk," I stated. He smelled awful and he was putting his hands all over me. He was trying to put his hands down my shirt, in front of the men standing in the alley. "Royce, let me go… you need to go home too." I pulled away from him and started to walk out of the alley and into the street to head home, but Royce grabbed my arm and jerked me back into the alley.

"You are going to be a good girl, Rose. You are going to show me what you have or I will take it." All the men were gathered around us at this point, and things were getting scary. Royce shoved his hand down my blouse, and ripped the button open exposing my chest to the rest of the men standing around. They all started touching me all over, and ripping my clothes from my body. Royce threw me down on the ground, and hovered over my body.

"Please Royce, don't please," I begged him to stop; I didn't know how far this would go.

"Look at her boys… she is to die for isn't she?" I closed my eyes after her said this and I tried to fight each and every one of them off of me. I didn't want them touching me. They would smack me if I fought them, and at one point, I gave up to allow them to do what they wanted with me.

I felt the heaviness of their bodies, lifted off mine. I looked around and tried to gauge what had happened to them, when Edward and Robbie Cullen walked through the alley. Robbie was carrying a sheet to wrap around me, and both the boys helped me out into the street Alice came running up to me. She gave me the biggest hug and said she was taking me to Carlisle.

I arrived at the hospital, and was rushed back to see Dr. Cullen.

"Rosalie, what happened to you?" he asked, as he looked me over. "Please tell Rose." He stated again and I sat there numb. "Alice says that Robbie and Edward found you, they will tell me Rose." He said again, and I decided to open up to the doctor he would know once he talked to the boys.

"Royce… was drinking in the alley." I paused trying to calm my thoughts, and continue the story. "He dragged me into the alley with his friends…they…they…tore off my clothes." I broke down sobbing and Alice wrapped me in her arms.

"Shh… I know enough Rose." Dr. Cullen said. "Rest Rosalie, you need your rest."

CPOV

I cleaned Rosalie's cut and abrasions, put antibiotics on the wound, and bandaging them up. I waited patiently for her parent's to arrive to be able to tell them the story about their wonderful future son-in-law. When they walked into the emergency room, I lead them to a private room away from Rosalie for a moment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale… My daughter brought Rosalie into the ER tonight, after my sons found Mr. King and his friends attacking her in the alley." Mrs. Hale gasped and placed her hand over her mouth and started to cry.

"She has been treated for the two black eyes, broken nose, and the multiple cuts and abrasions to her body."

"That's ridiculous Royce would never do that to our dear Rose." Mr. Hale stated.

"My sons saw him with their own eyes, Mr. Hale. They were able to prevent your daughter from having liberties taken with her that she didn't want." I whispered the last part; it wasn't customary to talk about these things in front of women.

Mr. Hale looked at his wife and instructed her to leave the room, and wait outside. When she was gone he turned to me.

"They were going to rape my daughter?" he asked

"Yes, Sir Robbie and Edward scared them off her, but they were half undressed." I stated.

"I see" he paused for a minute and pinched the bridge of his nose. I was waiting to see if he had any more questions for me about the situation. "She will marry him this weekend no matter what." He said and left. I felt sorry for Rose in that moment when her parents informed her that she would have to marry that idiot.

Rose POV

I lie back on the bed and shut my eyes; the bright lights in here are killing my eyes. I open my eyes when I hear someone coming into the room. I see my parent's standing at the end of the bed looking at me.

"You are going to marry Royce this weekend." My father states

"I won't…" I shake my head. "I won't you can't make me." I said

"Yes, I can and I will" my father stated and left my room.

"Why did you tell Dr. Cullen?" My mother asked.

"I didn't… his son's saved me mother. They saved me from what was about to happen to me. I won't marry him… I don't love him, and he doesn't love me."

"You will do as your father says Rosalie Lillian Hale." She turns on her heels and leaves me lying in the bed in the hospital crying.

Alice walks in a few minutes later; she comes over and hugs me to her. I cry into her chest, I have no options but to marry him.

"You are not marrying him Rosalie." She brushed the hair out of my face and looked me square in the eyes. "Your perfect mate is out there in this world, but he is not here. Move with us… get away from them. They won't be happy until you are married to him, and then what will happen when he is drunk and his friends are over. Is that the life you want Rose. I promise it's not." I nodded and Dr. Cullen walked into the room and discharged me from the hospital.

I went home with Alice, and she gave me her bed. I was safe from them; I couldn't believe the way my parents were acting all over a name or social standing in the community. I feel asleep.

When I woke the following morning and made my way down to the kitchen Esme was there making breakfast for everyone. I sat down at the table and listened to everyone talk about their own interests.

"Rosalie we would like for you to join our family if that is alright with you?" Dr. Cullen said. "I know it's a lot to think about and you are more than welcome to stay for as long as you need too." I nodded

When breakfast was over, everyone went their separate ways. I got dressed in an outfit that Alice lent me, and headed to my house. When I walked inside the house, and saw who was standing in the living room, I froze in my tracks. Royce was standing there talking to my mother and father.

"Come in Rose, we have been expecting you." My father said. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Royce, was just explaining to us how you must have fallen and bumped you head last night. Acquiring all those marks on your body from the fall, he said he didn't even see you last night." My father stated again, and Royce nodded and smiled in my direction.

"He is lying." I said, "I know what I saw, and I know what happened. Furthermore, the Cullen boys saw what happened." I stated to my father and Royce.

"Those Cullen boys are obsessed with you Rose; you are the prettiest girl in town. They like you, that is why they would spread those lies about me." Royce said to my family and me.

I scoffed "Yes, they like me alright. Edward can barely stand me; in fact, I overheard him one time talking about how shallow I am. That doesn't sound like he likes me. Robbie… is like a little brother to me, and I would never dream of being with him even if I had proof he did like me. Robbie is rather shy around me."

"Well, I don't trust the Cullen's and you will no longer hangout there with Alice. In fact, she is no longer apart of the wedding. Despite everything that has taken place in the last twenty-four hours Royce has still agreed to marry you and you will be married this weekend."

I stood up from the chair that I am sitting in, and address everyone in the room. "Believe what you want, but know this. I will never love him, I will never marry him, and I am moving out." I walk to the door, and Royce steps in my way.

"You will do as your father tells you Rosalie. You will obey him, just like you will obey me." I jerked my arm out of his and headed to my room to pack my things.

Once my things are packed, I head to my brother's room and tell them good-bye. I walked out of the door never planning on looking back. I make it back to the Cullen's knocking on the door carrying everything I could pack. Esme opens the door and pulls me into a tight hug, and shows me to my new room. I am putting my things away when I hear the knock at the door.

"Come in" I said

"Rosalie, I wanted to offer you a proposition." Carlisle states, "I will allow you to stay with us, move with us. Which we will be doing in the next few weeks, but I want you to be able to come and go, as you feel necessary. You can stay and do nothing, you can go to school if you wish, and I will take care of the money aspect. Alternatively, you can do school and become the house cleaner for us. This will give you money to spend on the things that you like, and you will feel like you are doing something to better your life." I think about this for a minute and decide that it is better than marring Royce or being out on the street with nothing.

"I accept the offer. I will let you know about school when, we move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rosalie hasn't been changed yet, but we are waiting for Emmett… The next chapter will be the trails that Edward and Jasper go through in order to change and wrangle the newborn Emmett. Please review I love to hear what you think about my story.


	29. Monkey Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will see the transformation of Emmett. He will be a lot to handle for Edward, Jasper, and Garrett, Edward's POV on this chapter.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 29

"Monkey Man"

EPOV

After getting everything with Rose settle, the boys and I headed toward Gatlinburg, Tennessee to wrangle in the next member of the Cullen family. This is the last one until I met my beautiful Bella again. Ashton had handed me another note from her, and I handed him another note from me. We trade notes every, chance we get there hasn't been a time that we haven't spoken in the form of letters. I grabbed a picture of Rose before we left, to help Emmett or I hope it would help him through the change he was about to undertake. I pull the latest letter from my pocket and read it while I wait for information about the McCarty family home.

Dearest Edward,

The next adventure according to Ashton is Emmett. He is going to be a tough one to handle, he will quit literally give you hell. From the information, I gather while living with our family Emmett was the hardest to tame from the thirst, but Carlisle and Rose help him and they never scolded him because of it. They would pick up the family and move repeatedly because of his mistakes. Don't be hard on him Edward; you know how the thirst for blood can be.

I miss you terribly so; writing to you is the only way to alleviate the loneliness I feel. When I get a letter from you detailing things happening in your life, and seeing your writing brings me one-step closer to having you in my arms again. I also miss our daughter, I wish I could cry the tears that would express the loneliness I feel, but nothing would undo the damage these Italian parasites have caused in my heart.

Once Ashton has confirmed the transformation of Emmett, he will be sending me back. I have my letters numbered to help you through the time and Ashton has promised to deliver them no matter what.

I love you and wish you the best of luck, come home to me soon.

You're Loving Wife,

Bella

I fold the letter up and set out looking for the boys to see if they had located the McCarty farm. I catch up with them in a clearing.

"What do we know?" I asked Jasper getting about everything out of his mind, but letting him tell me anyways.

"From listening to the going on in the house I would say that Emmett McCarty runs with a rather wild crowd. He is a very good son, and makes sure that no matter what he is doing he takes care of his family first and foremost. He works on the railroad with his brothers, and he hunts regularly to feed the family."

"How are we setting a trap for him?" Garrett asked.

"What about we hang with the crowd, befriend him and then head out in a hunting party maybe ambush him, inject him with a needle?" I said.

"That's not a bad plan, but who is going to inject him with the venom?" Garrett asked

"Who is the strongest here when it comes to human blood?" Jasper asked.

"Garrett the eldest of us, how is your track record?" I turn towards Garrett looking him straight in the eye. I can read his mind so I know. He has slipped a couple of times, but has come back to the lifestyle.

"You went to medical school and know the ins and outs of the human body." Garrett stated to me.

"Yes that is true, but I am also the youngest to this life."

"You are, but you haven't taken an innocent life yet." Jasper said. He had slipped and so had Garrett, Jasper had the hardest time out of the two when it comes to his slips because he could feel their emotions as he did it.

"Fine, I will do it. Garrett would be the better choice because he isn't as effected by their emotions or reading their minds like us."

Over the next several weeks, we befriend Emmett and his buddies. Some of the things they did were deplorable, the way they treated women, the booze, and the gambling. We tried to lose to Emmett as often as possible knowing that the money we lost to him went to help feed and take care of his family.

The time came that we had planned the big hunting trip, and Garrett was responsible for telling the parents about his death. He was going to be mauled by a bear beyond recognition. We had stolen a body from the morgue a few nights ago to make the scene seem real. We had killed a couple of bears, to stage the scene with us killing the bear, but it was too late. Plus, we were planning on using something bear blood to cover the fake body in to make it believable, and use the bear claws to make marks over the body.

Things were set into motion and we had our gear for camping in the woods.

"Hey guys" Emmett stated as he joined us at the edge of the woods.

"Hey Emmett" I paused for a minute and looked at the others. "Ready to head out?" I asked trying to make conversation with him. It was often my job to talk with Emmett. Jasper and Garrett were rather reserved I wonder if it's because they were in the military and were taught to trust no one.

We head into the woods and by nightfall Emmett, will be on his way in transformation. I have decided that as Emmett slept I would sneak into his tent and inject the venom that Carlisle had supplied for us. We set up camp and gathered wood to keep us warm; we talked around the campfire. Emmett ragged me for never having sex, and I could have told him that I had, for all I knew I could have I just didn't remember ever doing it. Finally, Emmett retired to bed and the rest of us followed suit. Once we heard Emmett snoring, I quietly slipped into his tent, and shoved the needle into the jugular vein running through his neck.

Emmett woke with a start, and looked me dead in the eye. Screaming out in pain, as the venom licked through his system changing everything about his body. Garrett and Jasper came into the tent, and we carried Emmett to the closest cave to drown out his screams. We headed back to the campsite and tore it all to pieces making it look like the bear had attacked in the middle of the night. Once the scene was set and in place, we headed back to the cave for our vigil over Emmett.

Three days later, he awoke to the change. Carlisle had come down from Chicago where they were staying now to be with Emmett as he changed. He was his sire and his ultimate responsibility; Emmett's actions could bring the death of Carlisle according to the Volturi.

"Emmett" Carlisle softly spoke his name not wanting to aggravate the lad.

"What have you done to me?" Emmett asked while still lying in the cave on his back. He didn't move a muscle just enough to talk.

"You are a vampire Emmett; you will live forever, and drink the blood of animals. We are not going to hurt you; in fact, we are here to guide you into this life. You have someone special waiting for you to overcome your thirst to be with her." Carlisle told him.

"Why?" Emmett asked

"Emmett, you are a good-hearted person, and you don't want to hurt people. You will if you don't feed from animals, you can't go back to your family because of this." Carlisle say

"I have to help them." Emmett said

"I know you do that is why you are going to get through this newborn stage of your vampire life. You will be helping them by leaving money on their doorstep or animals that you have drained until we leave here."

"What does my someone special look like?" Emmett asked. I reach into my pocket and produced the picture of Rosalie. Emmett looks at it and rises from the floor, then places the picture in his pocket. "Let's do this", he says shaking his head a minute, and heading to the door of the cave.

Jasper and Carlisle take Emmett out of the cave to tell him the rest of things that he needs to obey in order to make it in this life.

Two years have passed and we are getting closer to putting the final pieces of the family together. Emmett is out of the newborn stage, he has gone the two full years not having one accident. I'm not saying he hasn't been a handful and there were times when we had to physically restrain him from eating the population, but he didn't and that is what counts. All of us have had moments of weakness when it comes to blood none of us are without wants or desires for the stuff.

We are moving to Seattle, Washington to get closer to our next destination according to Alice. She and Rosalie have become even closer, especially with Alice chatting her up about Emmett. Telling her about her one true love, and all that girly talk. We are meeting there to discuss the next aspect of the latest additions to the Cullen household.

We arrive at the new home that will hold all of us for a few years at least. Emmett and Rosalie have met. They are completely enthralled with one another, which makes me miss my Bella or maybe it's the thought of her that I miss. I watch Emmett and Rosalie court and wish my time had come, but I try to be patient with the couple. Alice says that everything will be fine, and we are not betting against her, I am just listening to be sure.

Rosalie and Emmett are planning to getting married, that is how much they fell in love the moment they meet. They want to go on a honeymoon, but Esme insists they stay close just in case the family is needed. Esme had taken Rosalie to the side to talk about girl things. Emmett was taken aside by Carlisle to talk about boy things. I had to listen to both conversations, and cringed at the idea of them having sex.

The big day had come, the girls were running around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. Getting everything together, it was just the family that was mainly involved Rosalie's parent never spoke, to her when she would write or even call them. It was sad to see a family turn against one of its children because she didn't want to be married to a man who was about to rape her, and let his friends take libraries with her too. She was happy and excited; Carlisle had sat Rosalie down and told her about having to change Emmett. Rose knew all about us, and was so in love with Emmett that she was willing to do anything for him.

Once the wedding was over and the happy couple retired to a cottage on the propriety we owned Alice and I sat on the roof of the house monitoring the newlyweds. I didn't want to, but being a mind reader had its disadvantages at times. Alice was in the same boat as me, she really didn't want to know, but wasn't given much choice with her special ability either.

"Do you want to know what Bella looks like?" she asked while sitting there.

"Yes" I was shown a vision of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Rosalie was beautiful, but not like Bella and her name even meant beautiful in Italian.

"She's coming Edward…she will be her soon. Be patient." I nodded I knew that she was coming she told me so every time I got a letter from her. I had many years before she got here though.

The couple seemed to make it through the experience without the loss of life or limbs, so we all decided to celebrity that things were falling right where they should for once. A few weeks later, Rosalie turned very ill. Carlisle rushed to her side and order her to start drinking animal blood, Rosalie was pregnant. She was excited to, finally become a mother, and to a child that was a part of her and Emmett. Carlisle explained to her the dangers; they weighed the options of Emmett turning her, they decided to take Emmett's venom and inject her with a needle, this would ensure her safety to a degree.

A month pasted and Rosalie was about due, Carlisle decided to take the baby a little early which proved beneficial for Esme. Therefore, we waited… Alice and Esme assisted Carlisle with the birth. Emmett paced around outside of the house. Carlisle had insisted that we all be away from the smell of blood as much as possible to lower the temptation.

Alice and Esme emerged a few minutes later, handing Emmett a beautiful baby boy.

"Rosalie wants to name him Henry McCarty Cullen." Alice stated as she looked at the little bundle of joy.

"How's Rosalie? Is she on her way?" Emmett asked while looking at his son.

"She is fine, she has started the transformation. It will take her three days. She will need to be monitored around Henry for the first little bit at least until she is drinking animal blood." Emmett nodded and the girls left again.

Three days later Rosalie Cullen was a newborn vampire. She accepted the life well, and accepted the fact that Henry was her child. She didn't once hint at hurting him because she loved him. Henry was doing great, Robbie and him where fast friends and getting into trouble even though Robbie was completely grown, they still shared the bond of being hybrids. Henry was a cute little fellow too; with the bluest eyes, I had ever seen and dark curly hair with dimples the size of Texas. He was a delight to the whole family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys, Rosalie is happy with her existence she is a vampire with a child. Emmett is a father and made it through his change. We are getting one-step closer to the treaty, and Bella. As always, review.


	30. Dancing With Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will learn about the treaty with the Quileute's. There will be changes to the stories and legends, on the histories of the Quileute's and the Cullen's.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 30

"Dancing with Wolves"

Quileute Histories

~Flashback 1400s

The Makah tribe was mad at the Quileute wolves for the disappearances of the several young women in their tribe. They blamed the shape-shifters for this, but we were not responsible for the young women's disappearances. I met with the Makah tribe leader trying to pacify him that we didn't know the whereabouts of the young woman and that I would sent my son, Taka Wi and five others to track done the culprit. When they returned, they talked about a creature in the forest that smelled sickly sweet and made their noses burn to the point of pain. They followed the sent further through the forest noticing the smell of human blood mixed with the sickly sweet smell. They knew that they had found the creature that had taken the young woman of the Makah tribe. My sons never returned from that trip into the mountains to hunt the creature.

Tension between the two tribes passed after the loss of my sons, and things were okay for a while. Two years passed and the disappearances of women began to happen again in the Makah tribe. The wolves once again located the smell in the village of the Makah tribe. Several of our shape-shifters were sent in search of the creature responsible for this, Yaha Uta was the only one to come back carrying the remains of a strange cold, stony corpse in pieces. The creature looked like a man, but was hard as granite. He was with a couple of the girls from the tribe, one was dead and the other one he was drinking blood from her neck. The wolves fought bravely with the cold man, when they learned they could tear him apart with their teeth, they pulled him apart. The creature's remains were brought back to the tribe to understand it better, but when the creature started to put himself back together, we burned him. I wear the creature around my neck in a bag to remember what he did to the tribe.

A few days later, a cold woman showed up in our tribe mad with rage over the loss of the cold man. They killed a good many of the tribe, Yaha Uta phased into a wolf and tried to defend our people, but was killed. I was the only spirit warrior left, and mad that my sons had died at the hands of the cold ones, I phased into a wolf and attacked the cold woman. When my third wife saw that the cold woman was getting the best of me, she plunged a knife into her heart causing her blood to spill and the cold one to be distracted. Allowing me to kill the cold woman, but causing the greatest loses.

Ephraim POV

I had been having this reoccurring dream about golden eyes, how they were going to save the tribe from destruction. I couldn't understand why the tribe would be in danger, I was not aware of anything going on with my people. The spirit that visited me every night in my dreams told me that we would be meeting soon, and that the salvation of my tribe depended on me coming to terms with them. They would be the cold ones that the old legends talked about, but they would have golden eyes. We were to destroy and kill only red eyes. The spirit also said to teach the children about the goodness of the golden eyes. We don't have to let them into the tribe, but to understand that one day one of the golden eyes would sire a child that would bring both the tribe and the golden eyes to be great allies. He said that my great grandchild would bridge the link between the two of us. If I went against the alliance, it would split the tribe, and ultimately lead to the destruction of the world we knew.

CPOV

Things were going great Henry was progressing as expected and Rosalie was fitting well in to her role as a mother, daughter, wife and vampire. She was flourishing with pride for once in her life again. Henry and Robbie had formed a rather tight bond that no one could understand, but Edward insisted it was because they were hybrids, boys, and Cullen's. He chuckled at the last statement when he made it. Emmett turned out to be just what the family needed, someone to break the ice and keep us in stitches.

Alice had directed us to move again into Forks, Washington. Which wasn't too far from where we were residing at the moment, but she said it was important for us to meet the local tribe there and form a treaty with them. We located the house we wanted out by the Sol Duc River. Esme got to working on it straight away getting it together for us. She was wonderful about doing these things. I was out around the house cleaning with Esme when Ashton runs to us.

"Well, hello stranger." I said to him, and the whole Cullen clan is out of the house to listen to the latest information about our lives.

"Hello, all." Ashton says

"What is on the agenda this time?"

"Well, you are about to talk to the Quileute Indians, they have a reservation a few miles up the road here. I was able to lay the groundwork for you. I told them to trust you and to help to make a treaty with them. One of the hybrids in Volturi is hiding their talent with the use of Isabella. She was able to not let Aro see about this and helped us to visit someone in their dreams."

"Well, that is interesting. What are we doing when we meet them?"

"Isabella wrote down the rules of the treaty. She said that things need to be modified because there will be trouble if there isn't. When she wants to become like you the wolves will be 'pissed' is how she puts it. They will try to stop the transformation at first; the wolves will divide causing a rift between the tribe for a while. She doesn't want this, she wants the children to learn about the good people that you are, and she has rewritten the document to show the changed to the better." Ashton hands me the typed up treaty, all it is waiting for is the signatures of the parties involved. I watch as Ashton hands Edward another letter, and Edward hands him one.

"Can you bring Bella once for me to see her?" Edward asks

"I will try, but know that this will be very dangerous for her. She's watched very closely, they have finally allowed me to have more contact with her, and she is monitored when she talks. We can only communicate with letters, or notes." He sighs, "This will all be over soon I promise."

"Will we see you again?" I ask because she is the last member of the Cullen Family and it will be awhile before she is with us.

"I will come back one more time, closer to the time that Bella will be born. I will bring her here, before I take her to her time." He states and Edward whispers a "Thank You" to him. I know he needs this to make it through the time.

"Alice will guide you the rest of the way. Good bye all." He waves and takes off into the woods. I pull the paper he handed me out to look it over I hand it to Alice, she will work on making a copy for me. This will take a few minutes to type up the treaty.

Alice has had a vision of us meeting the Quileute's wolves. She said that they would be in wolf form when they meet us, but one will change in order to facilitate the treaty. According to her vision, there are only three, and we already out number them. We all have to be present for the vision to pan out like Bella wants.

We head out for a hunt as Alice said all of us are present, when three of the largest wolves I have ever seen stop snarl, growl, and roar at us. I stop and hold up my hands to signal 'we come in peace'. The biggest wolf comes over and looks right into my eyes. It steps back to the edge of the clearing and changes back into a Native American man. He has long black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and he is tall. I can't believe that I just watched him change from a wolf, but I don't worry about that and focus on making contact with them.

"You have golden eyes?" he says

"Yes, we eat from animals not humans." He walks up to all of us looking us over. I stand very still and let him have his look, after all I want this to happen it has to in order to save Bella. Alice had told us that if we moved while he was looking us over her would phase and one or some of us would die. He walks over to Henry and Robbie who are standing beside one another. He tilts his head to the side.

"Why do they have heart beats and different color eyes?"

"They are called hybrids; they are part vampire part human. Their eyes and the heartbeat are their human traits."

"Do they kill humans too?"

"They can, but don't. None of us do."

"You are the golden eyes the spirit told me about, the spirit said that you are good, and will not harm my tribe. They said you would bridge a gap between the legends and the truth. Those golden eyes are the only ones to trust. Have you seen this?"

"Yes we have, Alice," I pointed toward her "she can see the future and a spirit tells her what will happen. She knew about you like you know about us. We would like to come to a compromise with our families. We mean you no harm, and will not be hunting humans here or anywhere."

"The spirit in my dreams said I should compromise with you that it would eventually save the world as we know it. Is that what she sees?"

"Yes, we have a treaty put together for us to sign. This way we know the limits we are willing to go."

He looked over the paper, but handed it back to me. "I can't read that, you will have to tell me what it says."

I take a moment to introduce the others to him, he introduces his wolves. He tells us the histories of the Quileute's. How they change into wolves when vampires are close by. I tell him what the treaty states and he agrees with everything that Bella has put in it even to the changing of her when the time comes. It would seem that Ashton had even told them about it. Ephraim places his signature on the line (it is only an x, but that is good enough by me.) Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II rub their paws in the mud and place there prints on the back of the paper.

Treaty:

Made this day, April 14th1936 ("The Commencement Date")

Between:

Mr. Carlisle Cullen, ("The Cullen's Family Leader")

Mr. Ephraim Black ("The Quileute Chief")

The Parties Agree As Follows:

The Cullen's (aka golden eyes, cold ones) will not enter Quileute land at any time, unless otherwise granted permission to cross the land. They will be supervised during crossing.

The Cullen's (aka golden eyes, cold ones) will not take the life of an innocent human; unless in the event of death or otherwise knowledge of the tribal leaders (see clauses 16)

The Quileute's will not go on to Cullen's land at any time, unless invited by one of the members.

The area known as Forks and a few other areas will be neutral territory for both parties. (see clauses 13-15)

The Quileute's are not allowed to tell humans (aka the pale faces) the true nature of the Cullen's (aka golden eyes, cold ones).

The Cullen's are not allowed to tell humans (the pale faces) the true nature of the Quileute shape-shifters.

When the time comes and the governing bodies over the vampires change the shape-shifters will also participate to oversee of the world of mythical creatures.

Fundamental Terms:

Both parties have agreed to the terms listed in clauses 1-7, and agree that any breach in those will null and void the treaty.

Both parties are aware that at the moment there is a governing body of vampires that would not only exterminate the existence of the shape-shifters, but also use them to their abilities if given the chance. They understand that the governing body would also use them for experimentation that could lead to the destruction of their tribe and the life they currently know.

Both parties agree that in times of trouble they can call upon the other for help if necessary.

Both parties agree that any vampire in the area with red eyes be asked to leave the area first, if they have no other business in the area or take innocent life while in the area. The parties are free to terminate their existence.

Commencement and Term

The Cullen's and the Quileute's enter into this treaty on the Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without treaty shall be effective for a period of as long as they both exist from the Commencement Date ("The Term"). At any time, this treaty and the arrangements they have made under this treaty, either may propose the revisions of this treaty at any time, but is subject to the agreement of both parties to its terms or to the arrangement to such in the form of amendments at any time.

Territories

The area that is determined in the sub-clauses below is deemed Quileute territories.

Cape Flattery, Washington

The mouth of the Hoh River, on the Pacific Coast of Jefferson County.

The southwest corner of Clallam County. The mouth of Quillayute River on the Pacific coast.

The area that is determined in the sub-clauses below is deemed the Cullen territories.

The Olympic National Park

Any area west of the highway 101

Neutral areas that both parties can be in without cause or altercations.

Forks

Beaver

The Cullen Family

The Cullen's will not under any circumstances bite, change, or consume blood from humans.

The only person that will be changed during the Cullen's duration in the area will be Isabella Marie Swan. She is the salvation of the tribe and the Cullen's.

Isabella Swan will be taken as responsibility of the Cullen's during and after her transformation.

She will also be allowed to sire a hybrid, as they will also not pose a threat to the tribe. The hybrid she sires will be another link to the salvation of the parties.

They will stay within the boundaries set forth in clauses 12 of the contract.

They will inform any member the Quileute tribe if a need arises and they have to cross their territory.

They will respect the wishes of secrecy and not tell anyone that the tribe has shape-shifting people among them.

The Quileute Tribe

They will respect the wishes of the secrecy and not tell anyone that the Cullens are vampires. (aka: Cold ones, bloodsuckers, leeches, or parasites.)

They will teach all the people the legends that note that the golden eyes are not the enemy.

They will respect the wishes of one Isabella Swan when the time comes.

They will also allow the creation of a hybrid for the creature will pose no threat to their community.

Conclusion

All parties have discussed every aspect of the contract and agree to the terms listed here. They are also aware that at any time the secret is told, or information about either is told without the prior approval of the parties the contract/treaty will be voided.

The Cullen's Family Leader, Carlisle Cullen

Date:

The Quileute's Chief, Ephraim Black

Date:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright guys, the treaty is signed with some modification from Bella. We are almost there. The next chapter, Ashton brings Bella to see Edward before she's sent back to the past. Then it's my version of twilight.


	31. Hang On Spider Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, there will be a lot of glazing over the last fifty-one years; Ashton will bring Bella to see Edward before she is sent back. The story will pick up where twilight did, and her first day at Forks High School.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 31

"Hang on Spider Monkey"

CPOV

Fifty years had passed since the last time we had seen Ashton, Alice guided us through the times while we waited on his return. Edward read his letter and patiently awaited his time to be with his Bella, and the closer it got to her coming the better he would be. He brooded a little, but would read a letter and cheer up for a spell. It was a cycle, the fellow had to go through in order to find his mate, and I felt sorry for his situation.

Everyone was great Henry was full grown now, and going to school like the others. Robbie was going right along with them, Henry and Robbie bonded a lot with Edward. I guess because they were as unattached as he was, making all the difference. They got along great with the others, but Edward was special to them.

We moved to Denali, Alaska for a while. When Irina saw Henry and Robbie, she couldn't believe that we were able to make hybrids. I was thankful she didn't see them when they were little, she might not have thought they were so cute from what Ashton had said about keep her away from them. Tanya and Robbie hit it off pretty quickly, at first, she wanted Edward when he wouldn't pay her, no never mind. She quickly looked to Robbie. He had some qualities that Tanya was looking for. A human heartbeat and she used that to her advantage. Garrett was finally able to meet the woman of his dreams, and Kate was just as taken with him as he was of her. They were married, and living away from Denali now, but would be back.

Henry and Edward were single vampires; Emmett teased them relentlessly about their lack of sexual knowledge. It was good old ribbing on his part. Sometimes it gets to Edward though; his mate is out there in a weird sort of way.

We moved back to Seattle, Washington in 1985, getting as close to Bella as possible without causing alarm in the residence of Forks. They would recognize us if we move to close now. Edward doesn't attend school right now, all he does is sit in the woods in Forks watching over Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer making sure that they stay together in order to have Bella.

Edward isn't home when Ashton and Isabella show up on our doorstep.

"Is this her?" Esme asks.

"Yes," Bella cries out scaring the crap out of us, until she hugs Esme. I believe if she could cry she would be. We were very special to her.

"I have missed all of you…but most of all Edward. Where is he?" she asked.

"He is in Forks watching over your father and mother." She frowns at first, then smiles. She looks at Ashton, and takes off into the wind.

"Where is she going?" I ask.

"She's going to see him, when I am done here I will go get her and finish this once and for all. I am heading back to my time too, and will not be at Volturi. They are going to be pissed that we are both gone."

I walked over to him and clasped him on the back, and squeezed trying to covey that we appreciated everything he had done for us. The girls walked over, hugging and kissing his cheek. Emmett and Jasper clasped him on the shoulder, and nodded to him heading back into the house. Leaving him and me outside waiting for the time for him to leave one last time, and potentially never see again.

"I want to thank you Ashton, if it wasn't for your intervention they would have killed all of us. I will remember what you have done for the family, and you will be an honorary member here."

"I appreciate that Carlisle, but I have to find my real parents. I need to start working on the blood projects I have going to make synthetic blood for us to feed off instead of humans, something that will be more filling." He shrugs and I hope that he succeeds in his research.

"Good bye Carlisle" he takes off into the woods. I will make a point to look him up and help him to make that synthetic blood.

EPOV

I sit in the tree watching the little white house, praying that tonight is the night that they finally conceive Bella. I know it's sick and perverse to think that way, but I don't know how much longer I can hold on without her. She's my everything, and I have to wait at least another seventeen years to be with her once she is born. I will be there were she is just to see her, I might even go everywhere with her, making sure that she is safe in this world.

I am pulled from my musing with a wonderful smell of vampire, the best smell in the world. Just then, I catch a glimpse of a dark haired beauty in the distance.

"Edward," she whispers in the wind. I leap from the tree and head in her direction slowing down when I get closer. This is my Bella I know it; I can feel it in every muscle, nerve ending, and fibre I have in my body. She is my mate… my wife, my lover, and everything.

"Bella," I reply.

"Oh, Edward," she wraps her arms around me hugging me tight to her little body. I hug her back this is my Bella. If I could cry I would, and I know she would be crying too.

"I don't have long, Edward. Ashton will be coming for me in a minute." She pulls all the letters I had written to her out of her pocket. She also put a new letter on top, and handed them to me. "Save these for me, Edward. I have lost you twice before, and I'll be damned if I will ever lose you again. I am tired of them threatening us; we have to find a way to stop them. Kill them or something I won't live that life again."

"We're working on it I promise my love." I kiss the top of her head, and she pulls back looking me right in the eye. She lifts up and kisses me on the lips, and the electrical jolt I feel as she does sets fire to my loins. I squeeze here body tighter to mine. She pulls back from the kiss, and looks me right in the eyes.

"We have to be quick, because I am running out of time, and maybe if you do now, you will feel more confident the next time I see you." She opens her blouse and pulls her pants down exposing her body to me, and I think that my heart just restarted. I start taking off my own clothes because there is no way in hell I am going to pass up having sex with my wife. Even if it is now, technically my first time with her, but I have this feeling we were very active. She slips off her underwear and the best smell in the world hits my nose. I growl and roar from the smell, and Bella giggles.

"What is funny?" I ask her panting, I don't need the air, but I do it out of habit.

"You," she walks over and finishes undressing me. Once she has my pants off, and is working the boxers I wear off my hips, my member is hard, and ready for her body. She hops up in my arms, and wraps her legs around me, kissing me as she does. She impels herself with my members. Growling and moaning as she slides up and down on me and oh god how I love what she is doing to me. I wish that she could stay, but I make the most of what we have at this moment, and get lost in the feeling of her all around me consuming me. I thrust into her body pushing for our mutual release, and some hard thrusts later, and she is purring like a kitten on me, making me climax at the sounds. She follows me, and slowly places her feet back on the ground. She reaches for her clothes and quickly pulls them back on, as I do the same with mine.

"Please don't leave Bella, just stay here with me." I begged her I didn't want to wait another seventeen years to be with her again.

"I have to go, if I don't we lose Renesmee. I can't live without her too." She looked down at the ground, wringing her hands. "I want to stay don't get me wrong, seeing you again…but I can't I won't lose our daughter too. She is important to the tribe, to me, and to you; you just don't know it yet."

She walks over, hugs me and kisses me one last time, before she takes off in the woods. I stand looking in the direction that she went feeling like my heart had been ripped, out of my chest. I take off running, heading to the house we live in now. I make it to the house, and head straight to my room. Falling on the bed that Esme insisted she put in my room, and lay there.

For the next few years, I lay in my room reading Bella's letters; they are the only comfort I have in this world. They are all I have of her. I barely feed; Alice would come and drag me out of the house. She was worried I would try to bite Robbie or Henry; I wouldn't hurt them like that. I would go with her instead of fighting her; Jasper would often come to my room trying to project waves of calm in my direction. It would mollify me for a minute or two, but the hurt was still there, worse than before.

"It's time," Alice walked into the room one day.

"What's it time for?" I asked while still lying in my bed.

"She's been born Edward, she is her. You can see her, but you need to feed first. I wish you had eaten the whole two years regularly, now it's going to be hard to see her at first. I have to go with you; because of your hunger…you can't bit her Edward."

I jump up and run into the woods looking for the first thing to eat it doesn't matter at this point what it is I have to have something. I come across a rabbit, biting eat, but it wasn't enough. I raced deeper into the forest, locating a mountain lion and take him this would be better for me, than anything else would. I run back out of the woods and located Alice and we both head to the hospital to see my Bella.

Alice insists that I stand looking in the glass of the nursery instead of going in. I stand there and look at the baby girl that will one day be my mate, and think. I will follow her anywhere and protect her as much as I can. I will do anything to insure that she makes it back to me, and the family. We leave after a while, but I sit in the trees close to the hospital listening to the minds of people there. I monitor the health and information discussed or thought about Isabella, and it seems she is healthy and doing well. She will be released from the hospital in a few days.

I follow Isabella everywhere she goes, when she was three months old and her mother was tired of Forks, she left Charlie. Heading to her mothers in Downey, California I watched as Bella grew and played while her mother went to school to become a teacher. It was hard at first getting used to her scent, I could have killed her at any moment, but she was more precious to me alive than her blood was to my thirst.

After some years, they moved again and I followed them. Renee had gotten a job working as an elementary school teacher, teaching kindergarten they were living in Riverside then. When Bella turned six her mother decided, it was time to move again, this time heading for Phoenix, Arizona. I wished she would stop moving to places that were so sunny, it limited the time I could spend watching Bella.

The only time I got a break from the sun was when she would spend time with Charlie in Forks. I would watch out for her while she was flying back and forth across the country. While in Forks, she would play with the Quileute children of Billy Black, I never let them see me. Sometimes Billy would smell the air and look all around looking for me. He must have the same gene as Ephraim. Bella made mud pies with Jacob, Rebecca, and Rachel Black; when she went to the reservation I couldn't go with her, but would head to the house in Seattle until Alice would tell me she was home. Bella didn't like it in Forks, and finally told Charlie that she wouldn't be coming there anymore. They decided that his visits would be coming to California for two weeks during the summer to see her.

The last time, I headed home; Alice had found a way to disguise me from Bella. She put makeup and prosthetic pieces of skin on my face and hands. She changed the structure of my nose, but left my eyes. The makeup and the pieces covering my skin allowed exposure to the sun. Being that the whole process took a couple of minutes for it to be done correctly, Alice decided to run to me every day to make sure I had my face on. Jasper worked up credentials on my behalf allowing me to be employed by the school that she attended in Arizona. I was her teacher for a while and I pushed her to grow in her education, and showed her how to play the piano correctly. To every human in the world, I looked like an older man, who gave piano lessons to kids, taught school, and was a widower. Alice had done so well, with the makeup that I could pull off being about forty. It was a great feeling to be able to interact with her without her becoming worried, alarmed, or even scared. Her mother was none the wiser and often hit on me. Bella would sometimes suggest her mother and me becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. I would gently tell her that I wasn't interested in dating again, that my wife was the only person I loved in this world. She would frown, but continue her lessons anyways.

Bella had the hardest time trying to fit in with people her age; she would often talk to me about it. Telling me that she felt, out of sync, with everyone, including her mother who from all accounts was her best friend. Her mother was impractical, absentminded, and changed her mind constantly. Often times Bella was more the mother figure in their relationship more than the daughter. She would run the household and manage the bills for her mother. It was she that often times wrote the checks out to me for payment for her lessons. I was putting the money she paid me into an account with her name on it, for later in life.

She often spends her spare time reading and staying at home, between not having any friends and having a tendency to fall over air this is what she would do. I couldn't read her mind which often infuriated me, but she would talk to me a lot that is how close we were. Her level of responsibility showed in her schoolwork always had, and I pushed her to excel. She wanted to be a teacher like her mother, and myself. She wanted to teach at the high school level. She often asked me why I wouldn't teach at the high school level. I told her that the older kids where harder on my nerves. She would laugh at this statement, and it was the most beautiful thing about her. What she didn't know is, I hated the kids constant mental musing about sex, gossip, and other things that drive me nuts about reading minds.

She was the cutest little thing when she would get upset about the lessons, and would often want to quit. I would reassure her, and she would take off again learning. The piano lessons ended when she was sixteen, she had mastered all that I had to teach her, and was getting closer to the age for us to meet, as we should. I think I loved her even more just spending time with her and getting to know her.

She was no longer my student, she had moved to the high school some time ago, and I continued on teaching for a little while. I quit the closer it got to time for me to leave and come back into her life as Edward Cullen, not my alter ego version of Anthony Masen the old piano teacher.

When Renee met Phil Dwyer, I knew the time was near, because of Alice. Bella stopped by my house one day after school telling me, that she would be leaving and that she appreciated my friendship. I went into the closet of my house, and produced a bracelet for her to wear.

"This way you will never be that far from me. The time we spent together was special to me too. I wish you the best of luck Ms. Bella." I kissed her head. She looked at the bracelet, and tried to refuse it, but I wouldn't let her. That night I climbed into her window, and placed the letters we had written to one another all those years ago in her suitcases. So, she would have them when she was in Forks, and maybe if she found them things would go a little easier for her. I left that night heading to Forks to wait for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, Bella is here in human form. Let's see how things pan out for them this time around. As always review love to see what you think. The next chapter will be my version of twilight.


	32. Bella Isabella At Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful betas Cullen Vamps and cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will see Bella the moment she arrives in Forks with Charlie. We will see Bella's first day at Forks High School, and the meeting with Edward Cullen.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it is like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 32

"Bella Isabella in Twilight"

BPOV

I hated leaving Phoenix, but mom had spent all of her life giving up things to be with me. Now, it was my turn to give up things to help her. She didn't want me to go, but I knew she needed this. I was the one who had encouraged her to date other people, even tried to set her up with my piano teacher, but he was not interested in dating anyone. He was a widower and was still deeply in love with his wife. He would often talk about when they would be together again; I always figured he was talking about when they met again in heaven. It was rather sweet and tragic that life had pulled the two of them apart at such a young age. I had a small crush on him. I would not dare say a word to him about it. He was so much older than I was, and maybe just thinking about the love he had for his late wife is what made me love him.

He had given me a bracelet and I knew I would always cherish it. It would be special to my time I spent with him, and I hoped that one day he would find the love of his wife again. Something about hearing him talk about being with her again, should have been depressing, but it wasn't.

I got off the plane, heading towards the door seeing Charlie standing there in his uniform. We greet each other and make our way to the police cruiser. I have to find a job to make money to get a car; I do not relish the thoughts of him chauffeuring me around in the cruiser that would be too embarrassing.

"A present arrive for you today." Charlie said on our ride home.

"Who was it from?" I asked because I did not know of anyone who would be sending me presents. I did not have any friends in Phoenix; the only people I associated with were mom, Phil and my piano teacher.

"It's from your piano teacher; Renee said he thought of you as his daughter. The money you had been paying him for lessons, he saved and sent you a car." I smiled he was such a good person.

"He didn't have to do that, I will have to write him and let him know that it's too much. I will find a way to send him the money back." Charlie looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"That was a nice thing he did for you, and you shouldn't offend him by sending him money for it. It is a gift, accept it." He stated and I understood his point. "It isn't much different than me buying you a car. Which I had been working a deal out with Billy to buy that old Chevy of his, but it seems the piano teacher beat me too it." He chuckles "You might like his gift better through, nice little car."

"Well, what kind and color?" I asked giggling at him. I did not know much about cars, only that I wanted one.

"A little metallic black Volvo C70 convertible brand new too. It still has the new car smell to it. Can you drive a straight drive?"

"No, you will have to teach me."

"Good, at least I have something to contribute to the gift. Here are the keys by the way. I had to test drive it for you, and filled it up with gas. Jake has offered to keep up on the maintenance for you."

"That's very nice of him to offer. Does he know anything about cars?"

"Jake, knows everything about cars. You remember him right, you guys used to make mud pies together, with the twins Rebecca and Rachel remember them?" I think for a minute, but come up empty on Jake.

"I remember the girls how are they doing?" Charlie fills me in the on the whereabouts of the girls, and tells me about Billy's accident that has him bounded to a wheelchair. These are things, I have heard before, but did not pay much attention to. Many things were, discussed while fishing and I hate fishing.

We continued our conversation until we got to the house. The house looked the same as it did years ago, white house with two bedrooms and one bathroom. Nothing has changed about Forks either. The only other car in the driveway is the brand new Volvo. I walk over looking at the car, it looks nice inside, the interior is grey and the color is okay. I open the door with the key that Charlie gave me and get into the driver's seat.

"You want to take it for a test drive?" Charlie asks just as Billy and Jake show up at the house.

"Hey, old man," Billy says to Charlie.

"Hey, I'm not any older than you." Charlie states shaking his hand, the young boy who I assume is Jacob walks over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" he holds his hand out to me.

"Hi" I say feeling rather embarrassed that I do not remember him.

"We used to make mud pies together down on the reservation." He states and it still does not ring a bell with me. "Nice ride, is it yours." He asks walking around the car looking it over.

"Yeah, a welcome to Forks present you could say." I shrug my shoulder. "You offered to maintenance it for me?" he nods

"I like working on car, in fact, I am rebuilding a VW Rabbit, I have a few more parts to get before it's finished. You should come to the rez and look at it. Of course, it's nothing fancy like this, but it will do." He is still looking over the car, and the dads have already headed into the house.

"Have you taken it for a spin yet?" He asks with a gleam in his eye.

"No, I don't know how to drive a straight drive." I frown and shrug my shoulders.

"I can teach you if you want?"

"Charlie said he would teach me." Jake walks over to the door of the house, and hollers in to Charlie.

"Can I teach Bella how to drive a straight drive?" I do not hear Charlie's response, but Jacob came out to the car and hoped in the passenger side.

"Are you coming?" he asked and I did want to drive, but was not about to push Charlie.

I hop into the driver's side and fastened my seat belt. Jacob started spouting off instruction on what to do. I pressed the clutch in and started the car, before long we were pulling out of the driveway. Jacob and I talked about school and different things while I was learning to drive a straight drive.

"At least I will know someone when I go to school." I stated.

"I go to school on the rez," he said.

"Well, that sucks… why do you attend school there and not here in Forks?"

"They cover the traditional stuff, but mostly, we are taught about the old ways and the heritage of our people." He shrugged

By the time we made it back to Charlie's, I felt like I had the hang of things. I headed toward my room; Charlie stopped me to tell me about clearing out a place in the bathroom for my things. He stated that he had put all my things in my old room, and he let me go. I placed everything where I wanted it, sitting my cactus from Arizona on the window seal. I see a small pile of letters in my bag, and figure there from mom. I do not want to read words of encouragement or something else at this moment, and place them in a draw with my clothes. I stood there for a minute thinking about how thankful I was that Charlie did not hover, as Renee would have. I sigh, change clothes and climb into bed, tomorrow was my first day at Forks High.

I did not sleep well with the whooshing of the rain, the wind blowing over the roof, and the feeling of being, trapped in Forks. All this accumulated with the fact that I was clumsy, pale, and rather ordinary had me crying in bed for most of the night. I never had friends in Phoenix, and with the smaller population here the odds where already stacked against me. I finally fell asleep around midnight.

I woke early and headed to the shower after Charlie was finished. After my shower, I stood in the mirror and analysed every detail about myself. What would people think about me? I was as pale as could be and did not look the type to have lived in Arizona. I should have been tanned, blonde and active in sports, but no, that was not who I am. I did not fit in with people my own age; I had a hard enough time fitting in with my own mother. The only other person in this world that I had a connection with was my piano teacher. Maybe I am just an old soul, I pondered.

I finished getting ready and headed down the stairs to the kitchen were Charlie was already sitting reading the paper. Charlie does not talk much, and shows very little attention. Before long, he heads out to work which is the only family he has. I look around the house noting that nothing has changed in the last few years. All the pictures are still on the mantle, the horrible ones of me growing up through the years. I will have to tell Charlie to take those down now that I am here, or maybe I could do it for him.

As I make my way out of the house, I sigh, because I miss the sunshine. I get into my car, and head to school early having spent enough time at the house. I do a good job of driving the car, and make it to the school. Of course, it is hard to miss the school in this small little town its right off the highway just like everything else here. I park in front of the school, noticing that sign that indicates the front office. I climb out of the car and head straight to the office. I notice the red headed woman behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" she inquires

"I'm Isabella Swan" she gives me a smile and I wonder what she might be thinking about me.

"I have everything right here, your schedule and a map of the school."

She then proceeds to tell me everything about my schedule and points out the area that each class will be at on the map. She then instructed me to park in the back parking lot. Once everything was, done I headed back out to my car, and pulled it around back with the other student's that were arriving at the same time as me. My car stuck out, but I did not mind, at least I had a vehicle to drive. There was another shiny Volvo in the parking lot, so at least someone else had a nice present too. I studied the map one last time trying to memorize the information on it. I took a deep breath and exited my car. I tried not to have an anxiety attack before I made it into the school. Students were everywhere and thank god that I blended in with them, and no one noticed me.

My first period class was English, when I entered the classroom, I handed the teacher my information, and directed to a seat in the back. I was thankful that he did not draw attention to me and let me slide to the back. I watched the other student's in class just as they would often look back in my direction. There were two girls in my class, which could not stop looking in my direction. They were both porcelain pale, one had blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair with spikes. I did not pay that much attention to the teacher because when he handed me the syllables. I noticed that I had already learned the majority of what would be covered in this class.

The day was going okay; I had talked to a few students and the majority of questions where about the sun; and why I was not tanned. I used sarcasm to get me through; one of the girls in my trig and Spanish classes was nice enough to invite me to sit with her during lunch, so I would not be alone. We got the table in the cafeteria where she introduced me to all the people there, but I could not remember their names. I could not even remember her name. I saw a guy Eric that I had meet and remembered his name, he had helped me to Geometry.

I glanced around the room and noticed a group of kids setting at another table. I focus all my attention on them; they were inhumanly beautiful, and paler than I was. There were five boys and two girls, and the girls were from my English class. The blonde-haired woman was insanely beautiful with her model looks. The dark headed one was short, but beautiful just the same. The boys were all different, the dark headed one was huge he looked to be more in his late teens to early twenties and not school aged. The other dark headed boy looked to be a little younger than the rest and favoured both the dark headed boy and the blonde girl they have to be related. The two boys had blonde hair, one looked older and more mature, but the other blonde-haired fellow looked younger. They did not share any similarities. Then there was the bronzed hair one, he was beautiful. He looked at me smiled and winked. I flushed red to the roots of my hair.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from Spanish class.

"They are the Cullen's; they just moved her about a month ago. They are the adoptive kids of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor down at Forks General Hospital. Esme is an interior decorator."

"How old are they?"

"Let see… Emmett Cullen is eighteen, the big dark haired one, and he is dating Rosalie Hale. She is eighteen too, and she is the blonde one. She and Jasper are twins or something like that. Jasper is the other blonde haired one, he looks to be in pain a lot, but he is dating Alice Cullen the little dark haired girl, she's seventeen. The little blonde-haired guy is Robbie Hale, he is the baby brother of Jasper and Rosalie, and he's fifteen. Then there is the other dark haired guy that's Henry Cullen. He is Edward, Alice, and Emmett's brother and is fifteen. Then there is Edward, the bronze haired one, he's gorgeous."

"Yeah, he is."

"Don't waste your time apparently the girls here are not good enough for him."

I looked over at him to see him smiling at me again. I smiled back, and chuckled to myself, she'd probably been rejected by him. I watch them from the corner of my eye, and see that only the little boys are eating their food. The little dark haired girl throws away a tray of food that does not look to be touched. Once she leaves the rest soon follow her out. No longer focused on the table across the way, I remember the girl's name, Jessica. We start talking about schedules again and Angela informs me that we have Biology II together next period.

I get up from the table after finishing and head toward the door, when I catch someone out of the corner of my eye. It is Edward from the table, and he is smiling at me again. I lower my eyes, to keep him from seeing the blush and try to move past him. I have never received this kind of attention from a boy, and I do not know what to think about it.

"Hi" he states as I pass him. I do not want to be rude so, I reply to him.

"Hello"

"I'm Edward Cullen" he reaches out and shakes my hand. I notice right away that it is cold, jerking back after it shocks me.

"Bella," I tell him.

"I overheard you talking to Angela and it would seem that we both have Biology II next period with Mr. Banner. I was wondering if I might escort you to class."

"That would be fine, but I thought you left with the others." Weird, I thought he and the others were nowhere around when Angela and I were discussing my schedule.

"Well, no I wasn't around… I talked to Mrs. Cope in the office and sweet talked her into the information." He lowers his head, just barely looking at me through his lashes.

"Well… hmm" I don't know what to say to that. He had gone out of his way seeking information about me. "You could have just asked, I would have told you."

"Yes, well… I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me." He stated and I understood. I sometimes was not all that friendly with people, especially if I did not know them, but I would have made the exception for him. Sometimes, I get too nervous to ask questions too, so maybe it's not that bad.

"Shall we?" he asks. I did not even notice the bell ring, and agree to walk with him.

"So, tell me about your family." I state and I do not know why I even asked, but something about him is reassuring.

"Well, let's see… I'm sure you have already heard the gossip around here that we are all dating and to a degree that is true, but it's not what people think."

"Tell me what they think?"

"Well, because we all live in the same house they think that having a relationship with another is not possible, but it is."

"It doesn't bother me, they are not related and even if they were, it's none of my business." I shrug that kind of thing didn't bother me, I had heard or read stories where people had fallen in love with their brother… or they step brothers, gross but to each his own. Who was I to judge them?

"Emmett is my brother and he is with Rosalie which is Jasper's twin sister. Alice is my sister and she is with Jasper. Robbie is Rosalie and Jasper's baby brother like Henry is our baby brother." We make it to the classroom and I head straight to the teacher to hand him my slip. He directs me to the first open seat, which happens to be right beside Edward. I smile at him, and he smiles back at me. Mr. Banner starts class, which closes off any conversations for the duration of class. I watched him during class and there were times I thought he looked like my piano teacher in Phoenix only younger, and something about their eyes where similar. There are also times during our class that I notice Edward pinching the bridge of his nose, pulling at his hair, or clinching his jaw. I wonder if something is wrong, and that is what is making him act this way.

After Biology, he walks me to my next class. I fill him in on my life with my mother in Arizona, how much I hate Forks, but deal with it because this is where my father is. He laughs when I tell him that. There is something about him, which makes me want to tell him everything about myself. We continue the rest of our day like this and when the last period of the day is here, I find him standing outside my gym class waiting on me. We talk all the way to our cars, which he just happens to drive the other Volvo in the parking lot.

I headed home that night with a smile on my face, and for the first time I felt like I was somebody. I slide into bed that night and dream of Edward Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys this is the first instalment of my version of twilight. I hope you enjoyed and please, please review. The next chapter will be EPOV and some more aspects as their relationship develops will keep some things from the story, but will ditch others


	33. Midnight Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta cullennbella and Cullen Vamps. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will learn Edward's thoughts and feelings during his time with Bella. We will also see some of the things that take place in her life during this time.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 33

"Midnight Ramblings"

EPOV

Bella and I spent a lot of time together getting to know one another. I was ecstatic for once in my life, I felt full and content. She was here with me, not living separate from my family. We were getting closer to the time of her becoming like us. Alice had already seen the vision of her as a vampire and it was the same as when I had seen her before her birth. She was beautiful as a human and a vampire, but her vampire life truly suited her.

"Aright, students today we are going to look at the phases of mitosis and identify them with our microscopes." Mr. Banner stated as he was standing behind his desks, in front of the class. "Go to the back and get a microscope, and a box of slides." Bella gets up and heads to the back while I remain seated. When she returned I get the microscope prepared for the project. I setup the lab sheet and wait for her to hand me the slides.

"Ladies first" I place the slide in pushing the microscope over to her. She looks into the eyepiece and identifies the slide. She looks at me and states "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" she gives me a look like I think she is dumb or something, and it's not that, but I want to make sure that we get it right on the lab sheet that is turned in so we both get a good grade. I am more worried about her grade than my grade though.

"What you don't trust me?" she asks a little snarkily.

"It's not that," I state and look into the microscope to see that it is 'prophase' like she said. I write it down on the paper while she loads the next slide into the microscope. She passes it back to me and I look in and tell her 'anaphase' so she can have that on the sheet that she has to turn in.

"Do you mind if I make sure?" she asks and I smile.

"No, be my guest," I slide it back to her so she can see. I watch as she scratches anaphase down on her sheet, I smile knowing, that we are pushing one another here. We sit there talking having finishing the slides from the box quicker than the whole class. Mr. Banner walks up to our table.

"Mr. Cullen, did you allow Ms. Swan to at least answer some of the questions?"

"Yes, Mr. Banner she answered three out of the six slides we had to identify."

"Ms. Swan, did you have any trouble with this project?"

"No, Mr. Banner, I had already done this particular experiment while in Phoenix. Actually, the majority of your syllables was already covered in Phoenix and I want be learning anything knew until April." She shrugs and Banner nods at her.

"She and Cullen are perfectly matched for this class; at least they are seated together and give the rest of the students a fighting chance to learn." Banner thinks that to himself, and I have to stifle a chuckle, poor fella.

After class is over, I walk Bella to all her classes, but at the end of the day. I'm held back by one of my teachers, and I am late getting to the parking lot, I can hear the wheels of a car squealing, and see Tyler Crowley's car careening towards were Bella is standing up against her Volvo. I lock eyes with her across the parking lot and see the fear written all over her face. It is almost like she is frozen with fear and can't move out of the way.

I take off running at vampire speed, stepping in between Bella, and the careening car. I pull her body into mine, and shield her from the damage the car is about to do to her. Once the car comes to a complete stop, and everything has stopped. I look into Bella's eyes, and see everything almost flash before her deep chocolate eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask checking her over. She doesn't say anything, and I figure there is a good chance she hit her head on the cement, one of the cars, or on my body. I start checking all her vital signs, when I over hear people call out to her. They call the ambulance. When they look between the cars and see the both of us, a million questions are coming out of everybodies mouths.

Once the ambulance arrives, and loads Bella up. She tells them that I need to be, checked too, but I deny that I have anything wrong. I tell the ambulance worker that I will ride with Bella and let my father check me out just to be on the safe side.

Carlisle tries to tell Bella that she might have some dizziness, confusion, and not remember things correctly. She does everything that he asks, but when I get her released earlier than my father likes, we stand alone in the hallway when she starts firing questions at me.

"How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was right beside you Bella."

She huffs as if she is getting mad, "No, you where not. I saw you over at your car. How did you get to me?"

"Can't you just thank me and leave it at that?"

"Thank You" she mutters.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" she shakes her head no, and reaches up probably to stop the dizziness she is experiencing.

I walk away from her not wanting to give her any answers until, I figure out why Alice didn't see it coming and give me a way to intervene before I had to show all the school how fast I can run.

"Did you not see the accident Alice?" I ask no sooner than I make it in the door at the house.

"I saw it Edward, but everytime I tried to tell you. The vision would change causing more damage, so I hid my thoughts from you not wanting to alert you to what was about to happen. It was for the best Edward, I promise if there was a way for me to tell you I would have, but she would have died if you would have stopped her from leaving the school, or got her to leave earlier." She sighs and I know that she has done the best she can for us, and I can't argue with that.

I head to Bella's house at nightfall, and listen to her pad around her room. She is shutting drawers and muttering to herself about stupid boys and their stupid head games. I chuckle because I bet she is talking about me. Once she climbs into bed, and falls asleep, I sneak into her window and sit in the rocking chair watching her sleep.

The following day, becomes rather interesting when she decides she is not going to talk to me. Which in turn aggravates the crap out of me, she is acting like a spoiled brat, at the moment. The day after, that the sun makes an appearance, and with not being able to go to school and see her. I head into the forest to hunt and figure out something I can tell her to ease her mind.

I have nothing to say other than an adrenaline rush, hoping that maybe that would explain how I had gotten from my car to hers so fast. After two weeks, she finally decides to talk to me.

"Why do you regret saving me?" she asks me when she slides up beside me in the hall.

"Who said I regret saving you?" I ask while we walk toward class.

"I know you do," she states but I don't understand how she has come to this conclusion. I haven't talked to her, but it wasn't for a lack of trying she just wouldn't listen to me, and would run off or avoid being around me.

"I don't regret saving you, but I do regret the fact that you have been running around avoiding me because of your crazy thinking."

"I didn't want to face you, and know that you didn't want to save me. You should have let me die."

I reach up and push the hair behind her ear, "I never want you to die, Isabella. I rushed to your side to save you, because I wanted to be with you." Her eyes lower to the floor, and I know that she has finally heard me out. I want to kiss her so bad, but I worry about her reaction to it, so I hold myself back. I'm not sure how I will ever be able to be with her as a human.

We both have already made it to class, and can't talk anymore. I plan to walk her to her next class where I will be able to talk to her more. When class is over Mike, makes a point to step in, he had been planning this during the last class . I figured I wanted to see how Bella would react to his question so I stepped aside to listen to the little twit ask her to the spring dance. Mike fails to notice that she is not responsive to his advances, and instantly turns him down stated she has plans to go to Seattle that day. She says that she won't be home until late that night, and is not going to the dance. I smile because she has shot him down, and then suggested that he ask Jessica Stanley instead.

He walked with her all the way to her next period class, and I headed toward mine. I planned to catch up with her the next period, but when I round the corner, I saw her talking to Eric. He must have asked her to the dance to, because he got the same story about her heading toward Seattle. I chuckle to myself and read the mind of Tyler, when I hear that he too is going to ask her out. I hang back to watch how it plays out. Before she can get to her recently repair car, he catches her. I listen to her conversation and when she tells Tyler, the same information she had given both Mike and Eric. I smile and chuckle, when he walks away I sneak up behind her, it's not hard to do. I stand there, and she still doesn't notice me. I slip the gloves that Alice had given me onto my hands, and place them over her eyes.

"Whoever you are, if you are going to ask me to the spring dance, I will not be in the area on that day. I will be in Seattle so don't bother, and don't you know that it's a girls ask the boys dance anyways. Why have you all been asking me, I should be asking you, if that is what I wanted to go?" She sighed and I didn't remove my hands.

"Bella, will you go to the dance with me?" I asked just to see what she said to me.

"Edward, I don't dance." She stated she knew who was talking to her, and I removed my hands. She spun around to look at me.

"I'll teach you if you want." I shrugged because it didn't matter to me if we went or not. I just wanted to spend time with her even if it meant me riding to Seattle with her.

"Would you take me to the dance?" she asked smiling and looking down.

"Yes, Bella, I would love to take you to the dance."

We talked for a few more hours in the parking lot before she left for the day. I did my usual and followed her home making sure that she made it and then headed home, waiting until dark to head back to her house and watch her sleep. I loved to watch her sleep she had a tendency to mumble things in her sleep, which allowed me a peek into her subconscious mind.

The next day, during Biology, Bella shocked me with her question, and I didn't know she was paying that much attention to me.

"Edward, why do your eyes look so black today?" she asked, "Yesterday they were different, and the day before that I could have sworn they were golden or amber maybe, but today they are black."

"Sometimes the florescence mess with my eye color." I shrugged it off and changed the subject. Over the next few weeks, Bella asked a different question about me everyday. Until she finally started talking about the accident again, we were sitting together in the cafeteria. She was eating and I was just barely picking at my food.

"Why do you not eat that much?"

"I don't have a big appetite." I stated, trying to field the different questions she was asking.

"Your eyes change colors, and I don't think the florescence, are the problem. Today, they are amber again."

"Any theories?"

"Spider Man, kryptonite, and radioactive sludge." She shrugs.

"What if I was the bad guy?"

"You couldn't be the bad guy, you don't seem the type," she states around a bite of pizza. The bell rings and we head to class leaving the conversation for another time.

Bella and I had been talking before class when Mr. Banner entered announcing that tomorrow we would be blood typing. I was not coming to school on that day due to the smell would be to overwhelming for my family and me. When I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bella blanched at the idea, I wondered what was wrong with the idea. When class was over, I had to know what she was thinking. I strolled up beside her as she was walking down the hall away from Biology.

"Why didn't you like the idea of blood typing?" I could not understand why this would be a problem for her as a human.

"I can't stand the smell of blood; it makes me sick to the point of fainting. I don't know how I will manage through class tomorrow." I could see the look in her eyes that told me that she was worried and did not want to be embarrassed in front of the class if something happened.

"Why don't you skip that class? I do I can't stand the smell of blood either." I did not elaborate anymore because I did not want her to find out what I was yet. Alice had predicted a certain time frame, and I wanted to stick to that.

"I can't skip, Charlie would find out and be mad at me." She sighed not knowing what to do I bet, and I had the solution to the problem.

"How about I get Carlisle to write a note for you? Carlisle would understand and we could tell Charlie about your situation with blood, and get him to understand too."

"You would do that for me?" she asks like she cannot believe what she is hearing.

"Sure" I shrug it was not bit deal. She leans over, close to my body and gives me a hug, when she pulled back; she had the weirdest look on her face. I could not place the look; I had not seen her with that look before. She looks at me hard, and then takes off down the hallway. I don't chase after her, but stand still in the middle of the hall as all the kids pass me by.

I call Carlisle and tell him about the situation with Bella fainting at the smell of blood. He chuckled finding it amusing that she of all people would feel that way in her human life. He agreed that he would write a note for her to be out for Biology, but only Biology. I sigh, because I wanted more of an all day note, but I guess that was the best he could do. He said he would take care of Charlie for us, and for me to stop by the ER to pick up the note for Bella.

Once school was over, I asked Bella if she would ride with me to the ER to get the note for her to miss class for tomorrow. She accepted and on the way to the ER when she got cold, I raised my hand to adjust the temperature. When I raised mine, she raised her hand too we both touched on the buttons, and she gasped. I looked down at my hand; it felt like I was, electrocuted with the spark that she gave off. She didn't say anything, but continued to look at her hand over and over again. We got the note, and I dropped Bella off at the school parking lot, once she pulled out, I waited like I usually did and then followed her home.

The following day sucked and I had to stay home, or was supposed to stay home. I found that hanging out in the trees at Forks High School was more enjoyable though. I would read the minds of people that would interact with Bella. I overheard her friends ask if she would be interested in coming to La Push, to First Beach to catch some waves. When Bella agreed I automatically knew that I wouldn't be able to watch her and would have to wait until she came home.

The following day at school, Bella stopped me in the hall to ask if I would be interested in hanging out with the others at First Beach. When I declined, I saw some of the light go out of her eyes. It bothered me, there was nothing I could do about it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, we are on our way not to much longer before I have this story wrapped up in a nice little bow. If you like it review, just once…let me know what you think.


	34. Where Did They Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will see what has been going on in Volturi in the future. Aro realizes that Isabella, Ashton, and some of the hybrids have gone missing; frantically he searches for them to no avail.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 34

"Where Did They Go?"

Aro's POV

Things have been going according to plan, and Isabella has been working out fine as my new shield. I am pleased that her power is a whole lot stronger than Renata's. But Renata has not been too happy with the thought of being replaced. Oh, well, what can I say, I am more important than Caius is. I head back to my chambers after another execution, when are they going to learn that you can't go out in the sun and not be killed no matter the reasons.

I summon Jane to find Isabella, and bring her to me, she hasn't take Corin up on the offer to make her suffering any better. I want to make sure that everything is fine. We have meet all of her demands, I will pacifier her for a while, but she will have to feed from the humans soon. Otherwise, I will starve her and make her do it. Carlisle should have never started that stupid notion of feeding off animals; he ruined the whole lot of them, teaching them to feed like that. I scoff at the idea, as if they can stick to that diet anyways. I had seen into their pasts and knew that they all have stranded from the diet at one point or another. Edward, Alice and Jasper had all lived that way before in their lives. They knew how good the real thing would taste in their mouths; Jasper still struggled to control himself. I remember the visions of him on Bella's birthday, or what appeared to be her birthday. I wouldn't have hesitated either, she would have been mine. Nevertheless, he didn't and I have the best shield, for once I'm glad they didn't do the right thing.

I hear Jane rustling through the halls of the castle, and then just about the time she makes it to my door, I summon her in.

"What is it Jane?" she looks mad, and I am curious to know why. She holds out her hand, wanting me to read her thoughts instead of saying them. There must be something she wants to keep under wraps, at the moment.

"Oh, Dear," I state as I read her thoughts and learn that not only is Isabella gone from the castle but Ashton and a few of the hybrids are as well. She hasn't been able to track down everyone yet, we don't know who is missing, but she plans to find out.

"Very well dear, take Demetri and Felix. Report back to me once you have more." I give Jane the permission she needs to locate all the vampires here, and report to me with the total number missing, and whom. How interesting? Isabella, has escaped the castle, but how? She was guarded the whole time. Ashton is the only one whom has been in contact with her, she must have lowered her shield for him to penetrate and send her back in time too. I slam my fist down on the desk breaking the table in half. She has out-smarted me, and has turned one of my own against me. She will die, when I catch her, I vow to myself. She will rue the day she went against the Volturi, her and those lousy Cullens.

I have to locate them, and see which ones turned into vampires, and who didn't, I need information and fast. I summon Alec to my chambers and get him working on finding out information. I will need Demetri and Felix to head out and track them down. Santiago will go with them to make sure that everything is done correctly. I will be travelling with them, when they have located them. I will end the Cullens once and for all.

"Master," Jane says behind me.

"Yes, Jane," I reply.

"Anastasia, Claudia, Isa, Maysun, Giovanni, and Bruno are all gone sire." I can't believe the only hybrid left here at Volterra is Francesco. I will hunt them down, I may not find Bruno, but I will locate the others.

"Ashton and Isabella are still gone too?" What are the odds that they are not gone, but just somewhere else in the castle. I have a feeling they are behind this whole thing. Once I get my hands on them, they will die quickly without a second thought.

"Yes, Sire…they are still gone. We have looked all over the castle, and Demetri has no idea where to begin looking for them. It's almost like they vanished into thin air."

"That's because Ashton sent them back into the past, and how much do you want to bet that they are headed for the Cullen's." I pause for a moment, because this doesn't make sense. The hybrids were sired here, and if Ashton sent them back, he would just send them back to their births. I wonder how they managed it.

"Jane, round up the guard…we are heading to Seattle, Washington to run down the pesky Cullens. I want to see what is left of them if anything and I have a feeling that we have been doped, by Isabella, Ashton, and the hybrids."

Jane leaves the chamber getting everything arranged while I tell Sulpicia, and send her in with Corin for her daily dose. This keeps Sulpicia complacent with me; I kiss her forehead and head toward the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aro is coming and I don't think it is going to be pretty. He is not happy with the fact that Isabella and the other are missing. If you like review, please…. The next chapter we will see what has been going on in Forks.


	35. After Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will learn the stories from the Quileute legends, and see how they have changed some. Bella figures out what Edward is and confronts him with her information.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 35

"Afterglow"

BPOV

I invited Edward to come to First Beach down at La Push, but he refused. I couldn't understand why he would refuse, I mean was I getting the wrong signals, I thought he liked me and wanted to spend time with me. I felt a little upset that he wouldn't be joining use, but didn't let it bother me too much.

We arrive at La Push, but I don't feel like getting into the water. At this time of year, the water isn't really warm, and I don't want to catch cold so I sat out and watched the others surf. Angela is talking to me about inviting Ben to the Spring Dance and I tell her to go for it.

"Bella" I look up to see Jacob and a couple of boys walking my way.

"Jake" I stand up and hug him once he reaches me.

"What are you doing done here?" he asks looking at the others that are gathered around the bond fire we have built on the beach.

"They wanted to come down and surf, you know my coordination, so I'm just making sure the fire stays going." I shrug my shoulders.

"She invited Edward Cullen, but he didn't show," Jessica states smiling and I wonder why she even bothers to mention the fact that I invited someone, but they didn't come. I roll my eyes, and turn back to face Jake.

"The Cullen's can't come here," one of his friend's states.

"Why?" Edward hadn't mentioned anything about him not being able to come to the beach. He said that he didn't want to come; I just figured that he had something to do.

"You want to take a walk?" Jake asked and I nodded. We headed down the beach apiece and played in some of the tide pools that had washed ashore and stayed.

"Why can't the Cullen's come here?" I figured I would get the information I wanted one way or another and Jake seemed interested enough in me for me to get the information.

"What if the Cullen's aren't what you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is this old legend that they tell us kids, I think to scare us, but I can't be sure." He shrugged, but continued, "Did you know that the tribe is decadence of wolves. Well, one day my great-grandfather comes upon a group of people, hunting on their lands. He said they were cold ones, but when he approached them, he noticed the gold eyes. A spirit had visited my grandfather in his dreams, about people with gold eyes. When he approached it was the Cullen's, they were eating from the animals. The golden eye cold ones are supposed to save the world, and they are supposed to sire my mate." He shrugs again as if this is something that doesn't really matter to him one way or another.

"Do you believe the stories?"

"No, not really, but sometimes I wonder."

"Edward and his family have to be another generation than what ones your great-grandfather knew." I stated there was no way that he was talking about the same ones.

"How do you know that they are not?"

"What are cold ones?"

"Vampires"

We talk more about the treaty that was signed and he doesn't know all the stipulations of it, but knows that when he turns sixteen he will be allowed to look at it.

"The treaty still is around?"

"Yes, the tribal council has it somewhere. I don't know dad won't tell me, but all the boys are made to read it during school when they turn sixteen." I think about asking one of the older kids around here about it. "Pale faces" he says gesturing to me "can't know about this Bella. If someone was to learn that I told you I could be in trouble." His face turns ashen, as if he has just done something wrong, and he changed the subject to something else.

We finally leave La Push; I head home and make Charlie supper. We talk about school and different things going on around the area. Charlie informs me to be careful coming and going from the house, there had been several disappearances in Seattle and he was worried that the people could potentially be heading towards Forks.

I headed toward my room and fired up my computer, I log onto the internet, and sat there with the curser clicking in the search engine waiting for a reply. I finally type 'vampire' into the search and wait for it to pull up thousands of different websites that house the information I needed. I find a bookstore in Port Angeles that has a book about the Quileute Legends and plan to go get it when I get a chance.

I continue my search and look at the information about the characteristics of vampires. The few things that I find say that they are super fast, cold skin, they are immortal, and the drink blood. I stumble on a site that tells me the stories about the 'Stregoni Benefici' he is said to be a good vampire that fights against the evil vampires of the world and 'Libishomen' a vampire that mates with women. I shiver at the thoughts of that type of vampire coming into my room at night.

I head over to my chest of drawers to pull out another shirt to place over me, when the letters that I had put their come falling out. I stoop down to pick them up and notice the beautiful writing of Edward on the pages. I wonder how in the world they would have his writing on them. I open them up and see letters in my handwriting. I head back over to the computer desk, sort the letters out according to the numbers on them, and read.

I gasp when I finish reading the first letter, it was a letter addressed to Carlisle, and it talks about things that had happened. I couldn't believe what I was reading in them. I had been around the Cullens, at one time in my life. I was married to Edward and we had a daughter together. I wondered if he remembers this, but I didn't. I never was one to believe in reincarnation, but something happened that separated us. I read the first letter again, seeing that time travel is mentioned, and wonders if it's possible. I shrug my shoulders thinking that anything is possible, I would have never believed in vampires before now.

I cry when I get to the letters between Edward and myself. I have to tell him tomorrow about what I found and see if he can tell me exactly what happened. It sounds like someone sent us all back in time to fix a disaster that could be happening, but I struggle to understand, I need more answers.

I finally fall asleep sometime in the night, but my dreams are far from peaceful. The weirdest things happened in them, the appearance of huge wolves, and Edward and his siblings with the exception of Robbie and Henry. I awake during the night, thinking that someone is watching me. I jerk up in bed, and look around the room. I see nothing, and settle back down in the covers trying to clear my mind, thinking the dream is what leads to me waking up.

The following day, I plan to talk with Edward when I get a chance, asking him to meet me somewhere so I can show him the letters, and find out what is going on. Angela and Jessica ask me to go to Port Angeles with them dress hunting for the Spring Dance, and being that I am going with Edward I need to look too. So, I tell them, I will go, but would also like to stop at a book store that is located in the area. They are fine with that and we plan to head in that direction after school. I call Charlie letting him know to get supper at the dinner, because I will be gone.

I get to Biology and see Edward. His eyes are black as night again, and I have to know what he is thinking. I scribble a note and send it in his direction, asking what is wrong. He scribbles on it and sends it back over, he says that he is tired and didn't sleep good last night, but he is okay. I send one more note his direction telling him about Port Angeles and he nods. I am just about to pass him another note when Banner reaches down and picks up the note shoving it into his pocket. I am just glad that I hadn't put anything more on the note, and forget about it for the time being.

Edward jumps up and heads out the door before, I can even speak to him. I think I have done something wrong, but don't know what. At the end of the day, I head toward Jessica's car and we get going to Port A. Shopping for dresses is so boring, and I have already picked mine out, and have paid the sales lady while the girls still try on more. I break away from them heading toward the little book store that holds the only copy of the Quileute Legends around here; I found it last night while doing my research.

I get my book and head back out of the store, only to see that it has gotten darker and now I don't know which way to go. I head the way I think I came, but when I run into some boys that where harassing us in the dress shop, I turn and head the opposite direction, hoping they didn't notice me, but I am not that lucky.

"Where you going pretty lady?" one of them said to me, as I am all but running the opposite way.

"We saw in the dress shop." Another one states, and I know they are following me and don't know what to do.

They must have run to catch up with me and have me cornered in alley, touching my hair, face, and behind. I slap their hands away.

"Stop it" I reply, but nothing is working. "Leave me alone."

I hear the screeching tires before I see the silver Volvo, which I know belongs to Edward. I breathe a sigh of relief, but it soon turns into worry about him and wonder if he will be able to save me. The car races up close to the boys, and they pull away from me. Edward climbs out of the driver's side, and looks at the boys, it sounded like he growled. I ran to the passenger side hoping in, when he gets back in the car. We speed out of the alley, and I have to take a deep breath, Edward is flying down the road.

"Slow down," I yell at Edward, he is scaring me.

"Slow down," he chuckles as if this is something funny. "You have to distract me, I want to go back there and kill them for thinking about you like that."

"Put your seat belt on," again he chuckles as if I am missing the bigger point here. "You're scaring me," I whisper under my breath, and I watch as the needle slowly, but surely, gets back down to the speed limit on the road we are travelling.

"How did you know where to find me?" I wanted to know if he was stalking me.

"I didn't," he replies.

"Then how did you find me, and thank you by the way."

"You're welcome, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Our conversation stalls because we have arrived at the restaurant I was supposed to meet Angela and Jessica at, as I head toward the door, they both walk out.

"Where have you been? we waited for you, but you never showed." Jessica says, while looking over to see Edward standing beside me.

"Good Evening, Ladies. I ran into Isabella and held her up at the bookstore. I'm terribly sorry to ruin your dinner." Edward smiles at them.

"No, no it's alright. Are you ready to go Bella? Or…" Angela stops midsentence.

"If it's alright with Bella, I would like to have dinner with her, and I will make sure she gets back to her car and home safely." Edward states.

"Sure," Jessica states while looking at me. I nod letting them know that I would be having dinner with Edward here, and getting him to take me to my car afterward.

The girl bid us farewell, heading toward Jessica's car. Once they are gone, I remember that I had left my jacket in her car. I would freeze until I got it back from her tomorrow morning.

Edward and I make it into the restaurant and I get frustrated when the waitress keeps ignoring me and talking to Edward. I huff, she has no class at all, but I notice that he doesn't pay her any attention. It makes my heart swell that he isn't paying her any attention. Edward orders my food, but nothing for him.

"Not hungry?" I inquire.

"No, I already ate," I look at his eyes and notice that they are back to the amber gold that they usual are all the time.

"Tell me about how you knew where I was," I said to him while waiting on my food.

"I heard their thoughts; I had been listening to people around you making sure you were safe, and when I heard their thoughts. I rushed to you, and the rest is history."

"Can you hear everyone thoughts?" I was getting nervous what if he could read my thoughts.

"Everyone in this room with the exception of you," I sigh in relief, but begin to wonder if something is wrong with me.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"I just told you I read minds, and you think something is wrong with you?" He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

I get back to eating my dinner and the conversation leads more toward family, and school. He talks about taking me to the meadow, a place that he calls beautiful, and a must see. When we head out of the restaurant, it has gotten much colder and the chill sends a shiver down my spine. Edward notices and gives me his jacket to keep me warm. I try to refuse, but he won't let me, insisting that I need it more than he does. He drives me back to the lot at the school, and then insists that he also follow me home to make sure that I make it okay.

I fall asleep reading the letters over again, and plan to look over the Quileute Legends book tomorrow. The following morning, I awake and look out my window to see what kind of day it will be and see Edward waiting at his Volvo. I hurry up to get dressed and head down to his car. Greeting him as he holds the door open for me, and I hand him back his jacket. As our hands touch, I feel the coolness and the spark gasping when it touches me. I don't say anything to him, but keep a running clicker in my mind of all the things, that I notice about him all day long. The coolness, every time I touch him, and the spark. I notice the way he talks and the words that he uses which sounds like something from another time. I watch the other Cullen's too noticing the same things about them, but in different ways.

I head back to the house and read every word of the Quileute Legends, and I think I have everything nearly figured out. The following day however, provides to be somewhat aggravating in the respect that the sun comes out and the Cullen's do not come to school. I spend the remainder of the day trying to fight off the advances of Newton, Crowley, and Yorkie. By the time, I get home, the weather is still nice, and I pull a blanket out and lay on the lawn behind my house reading "Pride and Prejudice." I drift off to sleep, but wake when I hear the police cruiser in the driveway, heading inside I cook supper for Charlie. Retiring early to bed, my mother calls and I fill her in about Forks, and of course she automatically notices the fact that a boy has moved into my life wanted to know more about him. I hang up with her before I divulge any information.

When the weekend rolls around, Edward wanted to meet Charlie. So, I told him to come over and he could meet him, and then we needed to talk. Once the introductions are made, and Charlie gives me another can a pepper spray for my pocket, Edward and I head toward the meadow.

I don't recognize the road; we pull deep down on the gravel road. Edward exits the car coming around to the other side, and opening the door for me.

"It's a little of a hike to the meadow." He states while getting a blanket and a few other things out of the back. We had planned a picnic there, and he was going to carry everything into the meadow. Somewhere along the hike, I tell him what I think he is.

"I have read and heard the legends of the Quileute's," I state hoping that he will give me something to work with. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he states.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"For eight-seven years, I am actually a hundred and four years old."

"Oh," I reply, I wasn't expecting that big of a number, but it is what it is.

"What am I?" he asks, "Say it"

"Vampire," I state.

"Ask the basic question?" I can feel him right behind me, practically breathing down my neck. I shiver at his breath so close.

"What do you eat?"

"Humans," is his responses. "Are you scared?" he asks.

"No" I reply because I am not scared, Jake said they were good, that their eyes are what made them good, if they were red to be afraid, and the legends also said that.

"Why?"

"You won't hurt me; it's not in your nature."

"It is in my nature, you can never be sure, I could snap Bella. I could hurt you is this what you want?" I watch as he pulls at his hair, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

I place my hands on his chest, "I'm not scared."

"Aren't you worried about my diet?"

"No, you feed from animals or that is what the legends state." I cock my eyebrow at him daring him to argue with me.

"Come I want to show you something." He reaches down and grabs my hand practically dragging me into the opening in the woods. I look around and I am stunned to see this…a circular meadow, with flowers blooming all over. It's beautiful, and Edward is sharing this with me.

I am standing in the middle of the meadow, and I look but don't see Edward. He must still be hiding behind the limbs of the trees. I call out to him wanting him to come out with me. When he does, I noticed that he has removed his shirt, and when the sunlight hits his skin, it sparkles in the sunlight. It's beautiful, it looks like diamonds under his skin, and I want to touch it.

"This is what I am, Bella. This is why we can't go out in the sunlight." He almost sounds repulsed by the idea, but I raise my hands to touch his face and chest. I notice his breathing stops and he closes his eyes to me.

"You are beautiful," I mummer.

"Everything about me lures you in, that is what we are Bella."

"It doesn't matter, you are still beautiful, even if I would have met you when you where human, I would still think the same way." I stand on my tippy toes, trying to reach him, and almost kiss his lips until he pulls back from me.

"I have other things I would like to show you Ms. Swan," he winks at me and takes off in a blur.

"We can run fast too," he takes off again and I can barely see him. He spends the rest of the time in the meadow telling me, all about his family. Or, at least what he is willing to tell. He doesn't get into the specifics of everyone histories, but touches on a few things here and there. I eat while he talks and before long, it is time to head out of the meadow.

"Would you like a ride?" he asks, and I think it would be quicker, and I wouldn't have to worry about tripping over the debris that liter the forest floor. I nod and he reaches out for my hand, helping me onto his back. Once I am settled, he takes off, and I have to close my eyes, because the movement is making me dizzy. We finally arrive back at the car and when I hope off his back, I sway a little. He reaches out to steady me, and when I look up into his face, I'm consumed by him, his smell, his eyes, and everything. He dazzles me with his looks, and he leans down to my lips. I inhale sharply.

"Stay very still," he tells me and I try to hold very still not wanting to temp him too much. He closes the distance and places his cool lips against mine. It's just a chastise kiss, but a kiss never the less. I feel dizzy again, and then my vision goes black.

I wake up with all the Cullen's surrounding me, and then I remember what happened at the meadow. Emmett smiles at me wiggling his eyebrows, and the rest of them kind of giggle. I groan and pull myself up to sit on the couch I was laying on.

"Well, it appears she will be fine," Carlisle states. Emmett and Jasper snort at his comment. When he levels them with a look, they sober up pretty fast.

"What happened? I mean…I know what happened, but" Edward cuts me off.

"You fainted; I brought you back to the house to have Carlisle make sure you were okay." He bows his head looking rather sheepish at this statement. He must have told him how and why I fainted.

"I understand now, and thanks." I mutter out, I didn't want to meet his family after fainting from one of his kisses, but I guess I don't have much of a choice now.

All of the Cullen's introduce themselves, and I am excited to finally get to know them. I had seen the majority of them at school, but never sat down and actually talked to them. Edward kept me pretty close to him, we always had lunch together unless he wasn't there, but if he wasn't there neither were the others.

After the incident in the meadow, I have spent time with one or all the Cullens. Alice, Rose, and I become rather close friends, and they fill me in on their histories. Jasper and Emmett are always teasing me about Edward. Robbie and Henry don't pay them much mind, and tend to take my side in things. They are unique too. Carlisle and Esme become like my second parents, and I couldn't imagine my life without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, we have made it through my version of twilight. Now, I know that something is missing like where is James. Remember, James and Laurent are dead. So we will see in the next chapter if anyone comes. The next chapter will be my version of New Moon.


	36. Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, it finishes up where the last chapter has stopped, of course, Bella is headed to the Spring Dance with Edward, Jake turns into a wolf and we see these thoughts about learning the histories about his life. We also see the appearance of some vampires.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 36

"Crescent"

BPOV

I seems like months have passed by, and the time I have spent with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's has been wonderful. I still haven't gotten around to asking Edward or any of them about the letters I found. I still wonder what they are.

Once Alice learned that I was heading to the Spring Dance with Edward she insisted that she be the one to prepare me for the evening and I gave into her. I will never forget that night, and how special it felt to be with Edward.

School ended and I got a job at Newton Outfitters to help Charlie around the house. I was getting sick of asking him for money to put gas in the car, and knew that it was time to do something about it. I was never one to not do something to help around the house. Edward begged me not too, but I had to do it to help my father out, it was the responsible thing to do. When I explained this to him, only then did he understand my level of responsibility. He also tried to talk me out of it by offering to pay for my gas and anything else, but I wouldn't allow it.

Jacob and I grew closer over time, and he would often be at the house working on things with Charlie. He would also change my oil and look over my car to make sure that everything was running smoothly. Edward never once had a problem with our relationship, and I was shocked. The majority of people would be jealous, but not Edward he said that he trusted me and loved me unconditionally. I guess I couldn't blame him, I knew three things about myself when it came to him, which maybe he also felt about me. The first thing I knew for sure was he was a vampire. The second was that a part of him yearned for my blood, but he would never take it. The third was that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I tried to temp Edward into turning me into a vampire several times, but everytime he would shut me down. Claiming 'all in good time my dear', maybe he would do it one day, but not anytime soon. I didn't fit into this world until I meet him and the Cullen's and I felt that was where I was supposed to be in this life.

I keep having this recurring dream, about my grandmother, and getting old, which made me more impatient for Edward to turn me. He would always chuckle asking me if it wasn't enough to just be with him. I would always agree that being with him was good enough for now. I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that I was getting too old though. The closer my birthday got the more that feeling would come to a head.

Edward and I had all of our classes together, and we watched Romeo and Juliet during class. We pasted notes back and forth; I had read it already and knew enough to answer Mr. Birdie's questions. What caught me as surprising was when the scene in the movie, where Romeo kills himself.

"He was foolish," Edward states.

"He should have waited her out," I stated. Juliet had already taken the potion, and was believed to be dead. She wasn't able to tell Romeo about her plans, but when he believed she was dead, he killed himself.

"What would you do if that was me?" I asked the question just wanting to hear his answer.

"I would know if you where dead, and Alice would see if you would drink the potion." He shrugged, "If you were dead though, I wouldn't go on living. I can see his point in that, but he was foolish not to wait to make sure."

"What if it was an accident, like a plane crash or something?"

"I would be there with you," he smiled at me then. "I would save us from dying."

"Why would you kill yourself if something happened to me?"

"I can't live my life without you, I won't do it again."

Mr. Birdie busts out little conversation, and I think about the statements that Edward has made and my mind wonders back to the letters that I found in my drawer. I try to remember to ask him about them later. School and work gets in the way, and I soon forget about the letters again.

I was always one to not want any attention drawn to myself, and when school started again, I was hoping that everyone would just forget about my birthday. Edward asked what I wanted and I told him nothing, but he said that wouldn't do. I was waiting in the hall for Edward when Alice approached to tell me about the birthday party she was planning for me at the Cullen's. She handed me my gift, and I asked her to be quiet, I didn't want the whole school to know.

Later that evening Edward came to pick me up and head to his house for the party that Alice had planned. It was all low key according to her, just the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme gave me tickets to go to Jacksonville, Florida to see my mother. Emmett and Rosalie installed a new GPS system in my car. So, I wouldn't get lost. I thought that was funny, being I never did that much without Edward anymore. Alice and Jasper got me a gift certificate to a spa in Port Angeles, which Alice insisted that she take me too. Robbie got me a new iPod to house all the songs that Edward and I collected. I was into the classic like Edward. My mother would always play them around the house. He also said that Edward could record his lullaby that he had made for me onto it. Henry…always the prankster like his father, bought me a gift certificate to La Perla. I blushed when he handed it to me. He pulled me aside later and told me that it was not what he wanted to give to me, but his father made him do it. Edward gave me a crystal heart shaped bracelet, informing me that it was his mothers, and he wanted me to have it. I cried a little when he gave it to me.

The party went off without a hitch, the only down fall during the night was the paper cut I received while opening one of my presents. I quickly placed the finger in my mouth, which shocked the crap out of me, but had all the Cullen's watching with rapt attention.

The following day, which was actually my birthday, Charlie took me out to dinner at the Lodge. Which was fancy for us, he gave me a digital camera, and my mother sent me a scrapbook to fill with pictures of my time in Forks. I was quite shocked to see my parents working together and coordinating a birthday present for me. They hadn't worked together on something like this in years. Jake stopped by and gave me a dream catcher, and I hung it at the head of my bed. Maybe this would take away all the dreams about my grandmother.

A couple of months pass, Edward and I hang out every day we can. Sometimes we lay in the meadow and talk about life, other times we just sit around his house, and I listen to him play the piano for hours. I'm standing in the hallway of his house looking at a painting in the hall when Edward rushes to me, and pushes me towards his room, and places a finger over my mouth, telling me to be quite. He stands still, concentrating on things going on down stairs. I raise my eyebrow, and he reaches up to smooth it back down.

"Edward," Alice yells, she doesn't have to do this but she does it for my benefit.

"You can talk now Bella. It's Ashton." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the room, down the steps and toward the living room. My heart is pounding fast, and I don't know what is going on. When I round the corner, I see several different people standing there talking. All conversations stop when they see me.

"Isabella," one of the males state, and I don't know what to do. He approaches holding out his hand.

"I am Ashton" I shake his hand, and I notice that he is no different from Edward and his family. He is vampire too, and I get a little scared of the situation.

"She doesn't remember, or know about what happened Ashton, we haven't gotten that far." Edward explains to him, and I wonder what he is talking about, until I think about the letters in my book bag.

"You're Ashton," I ask "the one from the letters?" Edward looks at me and I nod. Letting him know that I have read them, and know a percentage.

"Yes, from the letters," he chuckles. "I didn't know that you added me too them. I never read them to see what you had said; I just figured they were all private."

"You knew me?"

"Yes, Isabella. Please take a seat and we will explain everything. Then I will tell you why I have come." Ashton stated and I move to one of the couches to listen to his story. Edward follows me and sits beside me taking my hand.

"My name is Ashton Jones, and I am the reason that tragedy struck you family." He stopped and sighed then pinched his nose in a very Edward fashion, but continued. "I was changed into a vampire the very same time that you and your daughter where changed. I never knew who did it, but it was done. I was a scientist in my previous life, and I now wonder if that was the main reason for my vampire existence. However, I was invited to Volterra, Italy in 2012 to help Aro and Joham work on some projects experimenting with the possibility of hybrids in the world. Much like Robbie and Henry," he stopped and nodded toward the boys.

"When things got ugly and took a turn for the worse. Aro decided to experiment on your daughter and her mate. He lured you all to Volturi where he enslaved Edward, Alice, you, your daughter, and her mate. He was determined to make a better place, according to him. He had found ways to make humans with hybrids and use them as a food source. He was also determined to rid the world of humans all together. The worst thing he did thought was to use your daughter and her mate to breed a different species of vampire. One never seen before, and turn them into killing machines, that would wipe out the population of the world in a matter of days." I gasp because I couldn't imagine something so awful happening to the people I cared about, and potentially myself or my child.

"When I saw what they were doing, I used my talent, which they didn't know about and traveled through time to set a different course. Aro play right into my hand the second time around, and used me to send all of you back to the time you were born."

"So, hold on…you are telling me that you sent all of us back in time?" I ask trying to wrap my mind around what he is telling me. I guess if Edward can read minds, Alice can predict the future, and Jasper can emit calm waves, then it's not impossible for him to be able to do the same thing.

"Yes, but you where the exception," he frowns, but glances at me.

"How was I the exception?"

"You are able in your vampire life, and right now to a degree, but not like when you are a vampire, to shield yourself from my power. You shield people, which is why Edward is unable to read you mind. You shield a person with mental abilities…that is why I couldn't do you too at the time."

"You must have figured it out, because here I sit, and I'm human."

"Yes, you raised your shield allowing me to do so. You could have remained a vampire and just meet up with Edward later, but you where admit about having your daughter. So, we waited."

Ashton continues to tell me the story of how, he visited Carlisle and would guide him through what needed to be done to right the wrongs done in the past. How it only took us minutes or days to live our life, but how it took them years to get to this point. I couldn't believe that they had been made to choose this life all over again, and yet here they all stood, with some differences.

"I stopped by to help you guys. Aro from the future has learned of our disappearance, he is not happy. That doesn't matter to us at the moment. The Aro in this realm as of right now, knows nothing about you guys. We don't need someone telling him, and have all the plans we laid out fall apart. You have the element of surprise here, and I don't want to lose it."

"So, what does this mean?" Carlisle asks.

"Don't take anyone into your house expect the people that come with me. I have a feeling that there will be somebody who will try to destroy what you have going. She is coming. Alice can't see her yet, because she is hiding behind others. She was born before you Carlisle and she is very tactful in getting away. She came after Bella once and she might come again. Just be careful, okay." Ashton stated.

Ashton stays and talks with the others for a while, and I learn more about the other hybrids that are with him, but do not ask any more questions and try to figure out what is going on. Once they leave Edward pulls me aside to ask about the letters, and I have them in my backpack carrying them around just waiting for the right time to pull them out and have him look at them.

"Why didn't you tell me you had seen the letters?"

"I wanted to and meant to show them to you, but things keep getting in the way. When Ashton showed up it all made a little more sense."

"I guess I could see that. Do you want me to tell you what I know about them?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"To the best of my understanding the letters to Carlisle where sent while you where a captive of the Volturi. We have lived this life before, and I don't completely understand how it all happened, all I know is it is done."

"Do you remember anything from our time together?" I ask because I just have to know if he remembered anything because I didn't or, at least I don't think I did.

"No, I can't remember anything that happened, but I can remember everything that I have been through. Your letters got me through the roughest patches of my life." He looks somber, and sad. I lean over and rub his shoulders.

"These letters are what made me believe I wasn't a monster, and could be something more. Something for you and Renesmee, this is the name of our daughter according, to Ashton. I even made sure you where safe during your life." He pauses for a moment, and I wonder just how long Edward Cullen has been in my life.

"I was your piano teacher." He blurts out and I gasp. I rise from the bed and start pacing the floor. I can't believe it, he was always around me, my teacher, my friend, my piano teacher. I walk over to the glass wall, and look out over the backyard into the forest. I stand for awhile just looking out the window, when I turn, I can see Edward sitting in the corner of the room with his hands in his hair pulling at it. I walk over and remove his hands stooping to his level.

"I had a crush on my piano teacher, and when I got here I was saddened that I would never see him again. I loved the way he talked about his devotion to his long lost wife. I wanted to have that kind of love myself." I sigh, "And here, sitting right in front of me is the love of my life and my beloved piano teacher." I start to cry because something about this moment has my heart racing and butterflies accumulating in my stomach.

"Shh…baby it's okay. I know today has been stressful for you. Not only did you meet other vampires and hybrids, but you learned something about yourself and the connection you already have with my family." He rubs my back and we sit in silence for a long while. He finally suggest I head home to Charlie, to rest and he would come by later to sit with my while I sleep.

The next couple of months pass us by like the wind, and nothing seems to be the same any more. I pass a couple of motorcycles on the side of the road, and think about Jake, I hadn't seen him in a while. I call Edward, and tell him my plans for the motorcycles. When he agrees to help, we get a moving truck and load them on it, and I take them to Jake.

As I walk into the tiny garage behind Billy's house. I find that Jake has grown in size, and looks more built and manlier somehow. I shake off the thoughts of steroid use, and head straight over to him. I punch him in the arm getting his attention.

"Hey, Jake" he whips around, smiling widely, picking me up and spinning me around.

"How have you been, I haven't seen you in a while?" He asks.

"I come bearing gifts, and just so you know I want one of them for myself." I point in the direction of the moving van, and Jake follows me.

"Nice," he replies when he sees the bikes. I try to stop him from pulling the bikes from the truck, knowing that they were very heavy being that Edward lifted them like it was nothing. I couldn't even budge them. I watch in amazement, as he lifts them just like Edward, and I begin to wonder about my friend. Or, reconsider the thoughts on anabolic steroids.

"Uh…Jake have you been working out?" I try to broach the steroids talk sensitively, not wanting to accuse him directly.

"No," he states while lifting the other motorcycle out, and carrying them both toward the garage. I feel like my chin has hit the floor. I can't believe he is able to do all that he has done.

Jake and I tool around in the garage for the next couple of hours trying to figure out where to begin on the motorcycles, but truth be known I don't know anything about them. Jake makes plans and talks about different parts that he needs, and I hum in agreement. I pull away from La Push that night wondering about my dear friend, and try to remind myself to ask Edward, if he knows anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, this would be my version of New Moon, no leaving, no depression, and no love involvement with Jake. I like Jake but right where he should be with Nessie. So, the next chapter we will see my version of events of Eclipse. Please if you like review.


	37. Shadows Of The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Please give thanks to my wonderful beta cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write, I had to pull out my guide in order to it as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> Warning: A little lemonade in this chapter, just a little.
> 
> In this chapter, Victoria and her newborns will make an appearance, but not to attach the Cullens. See what happens, we find out about Jake turning into a wolf, we see Edward and Bella advance their relationship some. A little lemonade here for those interested.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 37

"Shadows of the Sun"

BPOV

Jake completed all the work on the motorcycles, and I would go over every chance I have to help him work on them. Better yet, I would go to provide money, to feed Jake, and be company to him apparently. When he got them done, he tried to teach me how to ride and after falling off and hurting my head, Edward forbid me to ride while I was a human. After cutting my head wide open, I kind of agreed with him.

A couple of days after Ashton's appearance, a couple of vampires showed up on the Cullen's doorstep. I wasn't there, but was told about it. Some vampire named Victoria was interested in helping the Cullen's overthrow the Volturi, and offered her services. She was making a newborn army in Seattle and was planning on heading to Italy to get rid of the Italian Scum as she had put it. I wasn't sure that was a good idea, but as long as they stayed away from Charlie, me, and the Cullen's I really didn't care what she did.

School was going great and once again the time came for the Prom. The boys would ask me out, even though they knew I was openly seeing Edward, it didn't stop them from asking. Edward looked on at them asking, chuckling every time one of them approached me. When Edward of finally asked and I accepted. I planned to ride his feet the entire night, but he didn't mind. Alice picked out my dress, and planned on fixing me up. I didn't argue it wouldn't have done any good anyways.

I became concerned when I called Jake to come and change the oil in my car, and Billy informed me that he was sick. When I asked what he had? He was vague for a few minutes, but told me to come and see him. I answered him saying I would be there in an hour or so.

I told Edward that I was going to see him, and he told me to be careful. I was always careful, and I figured he was talking about not getting into more trouble with the motorcycles.

When I made it to La Push I headed straight to Jake's house Billy meet me on the porch.

"He's not feeling well, but I wanted you to talk to him."

"Where is he?" I ask following Billy into the house.

"His room," I headed straight to Jake's room and found him sleeping. I tried not to wake him thinking that he needed his rest. But when I make it to the doorframe, he clears his throat and I spun around to see him looking at me.

"Hey" I reply walking toward him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks looking around.

"I heard you where sick, when I called about servicing my car. Billy said I could stop by." I shrug

"Yeah, you could say that I'm sick." I wondered what he meant by his statement, but didn't ask.

"What are your symptoms? I will bring you some soup or something."

"Soup won't help what I have, Bella," he states, sounding so sad about things.

"You are going to have to be more specific so I know what to bring for you."

"You don't have to bring me anything, just leave me be." He rolls over facing the wall and cutting off our conversation. I head out the door crying, going straight towards my car.

I make it to Edward and he comforts me, telling me to give Jacob time. That his sickness is something that will take time and that anger is one of the side effects of it. I cry into his chest, once I have calmed down I head home to rest.

Over the next, couple of days Jake got better. I called Billy everyday to check on him. Billy told me he was with Sam, and he was helping Jake overcome some of the side effects of the illness, Sam had been through it before. He knew just what to do for Jake. I planned to go tomorrow on my day off in order to talk to Jacob more, and see what is truly going on.

I walk into the little house on La Push hollering for Billy or Jacob. When no one replies, I head out into the backyard. Once I get there, I stop in my tracks, and saw the biggest wolves known to man. I can't believe what I am looking at. I scream and run back through the house, out to my car before I can get the door open Jacob stops me. I stop, but when I look down, I turn red, because Jake is standing in front of me completely nude.

"Um...Jake" I stammer, this is the first time I have ever seen a man naked before, and I never dreamed it would be Jake.

"Yeah," I don't think he even realizes what he has done, but I see in his face when he realizes it for himself. He reaches down to cup his parts in his hand, and I can faintly see a blush rising on his olive cheeks.

"I'll be right back," Jake scurries off into the house, and I try to turn away and avoid watching him run into the house.

I lean against the car, and patiently wait. When he returns he is wearing an old pair of cutoff jeans, and no shirt. I roll my eyes thinking this is ridiculous. He shrugs his shoulders after seeing my eyebrow raised.

"We need to talk," he states and grabs me by the hand leading me down the beach.

"What is going on Jake? I saw the huge wolves in your backyard."

"Do you remember the legends I told you about?"

"Yeah," I remember the legends; I also had the book about them.

"They are true with some exceptions, and you are the exception."

"What?"

"You see you are the exception to all of this."

"I don't understand Jake; you are going to have to be clearer." I state to him.

"Your Cullens are the good guys in this scenario."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"The Cullen…" he stops midsentence, "Do you know what the Cullen's are?"

"What are you talking about?" I don't say anything not wanting to let him in on the secret.

"You do know, but I understand why you're not saying anything. You boy, Edward, is a bloodsucker." I gasp, "Stop acting like you don't know." He rolls his eyes at me, "You know just as well as I do, and you will be his wife one day, and you will sire a child together. The child you produce will bridge the bond between the vampires and the wolves."

"How will our child do that?"

"Your child will be my mate," he states and I see red. I totally lose all thoughts, and punch him in the face. When I do though it hurts like a bitch, the last time I punched him it didn't hurt like this. I start crying and Jake laughs.

"You can't hurt me, Bella. I'm a wolf and a whole lot stronger than you."

"Take me to Carlisle." I scream at him because it hurts so bad, it's starting to swell, and turns different colors. Jacob rushes over to the passenger side of the car opening the door for me. Once I get into the car, he buckles me up and hops in the driver's seat. Heading straight for the Cullen's, I call Carlisle and let him know that I am on my way.

Once we arrive, Edward runs out of the house and straight over to me. Giving Jacob the stink eye, and I giggle because he so deserves that. Edward leads me up to Carlisle's study where he looks me over. Only telling me that it is sprained, he places an ace bandage around it, and gives me a couple of pain pills for the pain.

Edward leads me back down to the living room where Jacob is talking to the others. He looks up as we enter the room. Edward growls at him and I wonder what is going on in his mind that Edward can read.

"What did he think?" I asked Edward, and Edward shook his head not wanting to tell me, but this won't do.

"I will not repeat myself," I look Edward straight in the eye, and watch as he lowers his head.

"He said that you saw him naked, and how at one time in his life he had wanted you to see him naked. He thought something about our daughter wondering how she would look." I know why he didn't tell me now. It wasn't the whole naked thing that Edward was growling at it was the situation of him thinking about our daughter in an unsavory way. I jumped up readying to punch him again forgetting about my hand again. Edward held me back, as I launched myself after Jacob.

"You will not think ill things about my daughter, do you hear me Jacob Ephraim Black. I will not hesitate to scalp you." I state and the whole house giggles. It was apparent that the pain pills had started to kick in at this point. I can feel Edward laughing behind me, and I swirl around in his arms.

"You," I point in his chest. "Will not laugh when I scald your son in law," now it's my turn to giggle when the whole house erupts in laughter. Edward stood there still as a tree, looking at me.

Prom was upon us, and Alice dressed me to the nines. High heels, a little clutch to put my cell phone in, and gloves it was the most ridiculous over the top thing I had ever seen. The dress was beautiful though Alice had designed it for me, and tailored it to fit perfectly. I was never much on shopping and clothes before, but Alice had done a wonderful job. She saved me a trip to Port Angeles with Jessica.

When I came out of the room, and onto the landing at the top of the stairs, I saw Edward waiting there with my corsage. He looked so debonair in his tuxedo, and his tie and cumber bum matched perfectly to my dress. I giggled and flushed with my usual blush. He looked so sexy standing there, and even though we had never taken anything past the point of kissing. I was determined to remedy that tonight.

"You look stunning tonight, Bella," Edward said as he brushed his lips along my jaw line.

"You look amazing too," I stated while lightly rubbing his sleeve.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his body, and held me close as the others filed into the room to take pictures and video tape the whole thing. He placed the corsage on my wrist and I fastened the carnation to his lapel. Once all the tradition stuff was done, we headed to see Charlie at the station. He wanted to see me before I went, and he had to work so we stopped by.

"No, we haven't found out where your son is Mrs. Biers." He paused looking up at us. Raising his finger to let us know he would be a few more minutes on the phone.

"Yes, we are still looking here in Forks. We have checked the Olympic Mountain Range and still have found nothing." Charlie states. "And Mount Rainer." There is another pause, "Yes Ma'am"

Charlie got off the phone, and looked over to both of us standing there.

"Is everything okay Charlie?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, just be careful out there."

"Is someone missing?" Edward asked

"Yeah, but it happened some time ago actually. He was a student at UDub and went missing, and I have been scouring the area looking for him." He sighs, and then he looks back at me.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Did Alice take pictures for me?"

I giggled, "Yes dad, she took pictures."

"Good, Edward. Son, take care of my daughter tonight." Charlie reaches out his hand offering it to Edward. Edward takes his outstretched hand, and shakes it. I was thankful Edward had his hands wrapped around my body making them warmer.

We head to the Lodge were they are having the prom this year. We sit and talk with my other friends, and eat dinner. Dance, cut up and just act like teenagers. When the time comes to go home, I talk Edward into heading to the meadow. Placing me on his back, we run into the meadow where Edward places a blanket on the ground.

We lay there for a while watching the stars dance in the sky, Edward tells me about the constellations, pointing at the big dipper, and different ones. I giggle when he makes jokes, and laugh when he is being crazy. It's great, and I love it. I lean up and kiss him, when he pulls back; I kiss down his jaw line and neck.

I slowly start working the buttons of his tuxedo open, and rub my hands down his cold chest. Listening to him whimper as I run my hands up and down his body, he stops my hand and sighs. This is the part where he always stops me, but not tonight.

I reach behind my back and pull the zipper down, exposing the top half of my body to him. It looks like his eyes roll back into his head, and he growls. It's a low rumble, but god I find it so sexy and it turns me on. That's when I hear the sound of him roaring in my ears, making my eyes roll back into my head. Something about his primal urges gets my body hot. I haven't ever told him, but I think he knows now.

"God, Bella…I can smell you," he states.

"What do you smell, Edward" I ask while placing his hands on my breasts.

"I can..." he stopped talking and I know that it's the time in which he was born that is stopping him from expressing what I want to hear from him.

"What is it?" I moan out while his ice-cold hands roam over my chest and down my exposed stomach.

"You're…your…arousal," he whimpers out, I smile because he has just said something that would be considered out of character for him.

"You like it?" he nods like a good little boy. Oh, I feel so in control at the moment. This is further than we had ever gone, and I want to go a little further. I push his hand under the gown heading start to my crotch where I urge for him to touch. I can feel his cool hands on the outside of my panties, and god how I want him; I want anything to make me feel good.

"Feel it, Edward. Feel how wet you make me, feel how much I want you." He flips me over onto my back, and I spread my legs allowing his body to rest between them.

"We have to stop," he says as he kisses down my neck and chest.

"I don't want to stop," I pant back to him.

"Isabella, I want you more than anything in this world, but I won't be taking you tonight." He states like I knew he would, but that is not what I wanted for tonight anyways. I know that we have a child together, and I had heard the stories about the hybrids and how they were made and came to life. I wasn't planning on getting pregnant on the first time, during high school. I did have morals; I just wanted a sample of things to come.

"I don't want to stop, and I know we won't go all the way. I just want a little something."

"Fine, but you have to tell me if I hurt you and if I pull away don't be worried, I just have to get out of here for a minute. Okay," I nod this is the first time he has ever been willing to take things a little further.

He slowly drags his cold fingers over my nipples making them hard and erect form his touch and coolness. I feel his tongue and mouth close over my left nipple making my body rise up and arch into his mouth. Moaning around me and hearing him growl, make it better, so much better. Then, I hear his roar, causing the ground below me to rumble, making me quiver with need and want.

"Oh, God," I moan out feeling his hands travelling down my body and finding their way into my panties. When he slips his fingers into the dampness, I moan again and hiss at the coolness of his hand on me. I wither around him as he probes my body, pushing my buttons and pulling me towards completion.

I can barely feel his weight against me and the constant probing, and stroking he does winds a coil inside my belly pulling it tighter, and tighter with every move of his hand. I can't help it when the spring inside me snaps and every part of my body contracts in the pleasure he has given to me.

I automatically feel the coldness of the spring night, when Edward leaves my body to run far into the forest. I lay there panting and trying to come down. This was more than I could hope for, and I will give Edward the time he needs to come to terms with what has happened. I pull my dress back up and reach behind my back trying to zip the zipper when I feel his cold hands on my back plugging the zipper into place. He kisses my shoulder, hoisting me up onto his back and we head back to the car.

When we pull into the driveway Edward pauses for a few minutes.

"Bella" he states and I look into his eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asks presenting me with a beautiful ring.

"Yes" I say, I knew this would happen and I knew we would be married from all the information I had. It was just a given, Alice could have just informed me of the day and I would have showed up.

He places the ring on my finger, kissing it. We kiss and part ways for a little while. I know he will be back to watch over me as I sleep.

Once I get into the house, and remove my dress. I lay in my bed thinking about the night with a smile. Falling asleep peacefully, and sleep well into the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, guys…they don't have sex, but they do get a little more involved here. I had to give her something. The next chapter will be my take on Breaking Dawn. Please, if you like review.


	38. Mending Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta cullennbella, she is the best and gets me through all the tough times. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will pick up from Edward's POV on the wedding, the bachelor party with the boys, and the honeymoon.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 38

"Mending Sunrise"

EPOV

Time passed and graduation was finally upon us, Bella had taught me many things in the past few months, but the most important thing was that she loved me no matter what. The night after prom while lying in the meadow; when I allowed myself to finally touch her body. I thought I was going to explode and my heart restart after almost a hundred years of being a vampire. Nothing compared to the moment when she released, and the smell sent my body into over drive. I had to run from her, scared that I would hurt her, and the tree I took out while pleasuring myself made me wonder how in the hell did Carlisle and Emmett sire a child with their mates. I would have to talk to them before we went on our honeymoon, which was the time we had both decided to try to further our sexual relationship.

After graduation Bella and I went to see Renee in Jacksonville, and it just so happened that the Volturi where in the area looking into the deaths of multiple college students and other people that were missing from the Pacific Region. Carlisle and Jasper talked at length about stopping them. When Ashton made a surprise visit, informing them to leave it well enough alone, they decided to monitor the situation on the outskirts, which keep everyone safe. Alice said that he was right when she looked into the future if we would have become involved the Volturi would have come closer to where we were located. They would follow our scents into the area. They didn't even stay home; they left for Alaska and stayed with our cousins.

When we returned Alice said that the coast was clear, and that she didn't see any more problems, until after Renesmee was born. I was relieved to hear that, and glad I wouldn't have anyone to worry about coming into hurt our family. Victoria came every so often still promising to help with the rising as she put it, but none of us would budge, we kept promising that we had no reason to be against the Volturi. To the outside world, we didn't, but in truth we did want rid of them. We wanted rid of them on our own terms though. Victoria was going to be the antagonist in the situation with the Volturi and we need her armed and ready. Playing dumb with her just added to the situation, we wanted them on our terms not theirs.

Alice was planning the wedding of the century it appeared, everything had to be a certain way, and she pushed Bella almost past her breaking point several times. The hardest thing about this whole situation, was telling Charlie about wanting to marry his daughter right out of high school. He couldn't wrap his mind around it at first, but when Renee gave in quickly so did he.

Things were going great the future looked all right at the moment, and the bumpy part that was coming we would overcome. At least that is what Alice had last seen about the takeover. After the wedding, Alice was going global hunting looking for vampires young and old to help in our fight. Carlisle and Esme were doing the same getting together with old friends to confirm the old contract he had suggested years ago to them. They were going to meet in a neutral area to devise what would potentially be the governing the world of vampires. He wanted to eliminate the regular food source and with Ashton being in the area monitoring things, they worked regularly on finding a synthetic source of food for us. They even concerned opening blood banks and offering sizable profits to people who donated the blood. Everything would appear to be the same as giving blood to help people, but would aide in providing a better food source that wouldn't kill humans.

When August rolled around, I could believe it was time for the wedding already. I took Bella home after an exhausting day with Alice, and headed out with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Robbie, and Henry for a bachelor party. Our idea of bachelor party was getting punch drunk off the blood of animals, and the animals in the Olympic territory would be sad it was the eve of my wedding night. After gorging ourselves on blood we decide to sit on a bolder to talk and I saw this as the chance I need to ask the other how they did it. I warned Robbie and Henry first.

"How did you guys manage it?" I asked, and Robbie and Henry headed off into the forest not wanting to be a part of this conversation. I couldn't blame them; it was bad enough that you would hear things in the house anyways, but never the less who wants to hear their parent talk about sex.

"What are you referring to?" Carlisle asked while smiling.

"Sex, how did you,…do it with your mates when they were still human?"

"Ahh, Eddie wants to finally have the sex talk." Emmett stated, he still thinks I have never had sex, mainly because I never told him about the encounter in the woods with Bella all those years ago, like it was any of his business.

"I've had sex Emmett, just not with a human. Now shut up and give me answers or advice or something." I state and he looks dumbfounded at me from the statement.

"Hold on," he states, "You've had sex, who with, and man this will hurt Bella if she ever found out."

"She knows and it was with her." I rub my hand over my face getting frustrated with him. "When she came back with Ashton, right before she was born a human, that's when. You didn't know, because I never felt it was any of your business. Now, back to the original question at hand here gentleman, please."

"Have sex the first time in the water, this will be beneficial for both of you. The water will wash away her essence, and you will be warmer to her. Especially, if the water is warm, and if the water is cold, she will be cold too. You have to be more careful with the cold water. You don't want her sick on your honeymoon. If she is still a virgin Edward, she could bleed and the water would mask the scent some." Emmett states.

"You have to be careful, and be aware of your emotions, feelings, and everything. Humans are fragile, of course, you know that, but you will need to find something in case you feel the need to bite. That is something that happens when you mate. When you mate with a human you have the unrelenting want to bite them, mark them as yours, and with the smells. The rapid heartbeats, the adrenaline that you will be able to smell in their blood will call to you more so than she already does. Make sure you feed just before, and have something like a pillow or something beside her head just in case you need to bite it," Carlisle states.

"Your strength will also be a problem, hold onto the bed frame or wall, because when you climax you will crush her with the hold you want to put on her. It's almost like you want to draw them close to your body," Emmett states.

"Okay, so pillows to bite, headboard to crush, anything else."

"Whatever you do, do not go down on them first," Emmett replies. "Tried it with Rose, and she liked it. The problem was that once I got the taste of their essence, I wanted to bite her there too. It was almost liked I craved it more than her blood."

That would explain why the night of Prom, I had to leave. Bella didn't know it, but I placed my fingers in my mouth after messing with her, the taste, the smells, and the rapid heartbeats had driven me into a frenzy. I had to push myself miles away from her in order to calm down. Which would explain why I completely uprooted a tree in the process, I thought it was just from the climax, but it would appear that it was from the whole ordeal.

Satisfied with my answers, and ready to head home, because Alice refused to let me stay with Bella tonight, stating something about bad luck and all. I was to head home and work on getting the backyard set up for the wedding. We worked all night and by the time daylight came everything was done to Alice's specifications. I headed toward my room to shower and change. I knew when Bella pulled into the driveway. I could hear her tires on the 101 and knew she was on her way to me. Another instruction from Alice kept me bound in the room for the rest of the day. I kept myself busy reading listening to music, it was difficult; I could smell Bella in the house and wanted to be with her.

Alice rapped on my door sometime later telling me it was time to get ready and to head directly out to the backyard. I was nervous; worried she would back out, and scared about our wedding night. I was anxious to see Bella, she was always beautiful to me, but something about seeing her in a wedding dress pleased me greatly.

Alice whispered to me to get in position, it was time. I headed towards the alter and waited for my bride to come down the aisle to me. When Rosalie started playing Bella's Lullaby, I knew she was coming, but couldn't see her yet. When Bella and her father came around the corner, I got my first look at her; God, she was gorgeous. Her hair was pulled up on her head, showing off her neck. Her veil was pinned in the back, and not all around her face. The dress was elegant and looked to be something from my past. Bella was definitely an old soul; she preferred things that most teens nowadays would think looked to old. My mother's ring was a prime example; she thought it was beautiful, whereas Jessica thought she needed a huge diamond instead. The girl didn't know that the whole ring was a diamond, just multiples instead of one big one.

When Bella finally made it to me, Charlie placed her hand in mine, which pleased me and made me feel whole. It felt right and good to be with her, and after today, it would truly be forever. Once everything was over, and the vows were read, we celebrated with a huge party, all our family and friends were there, human, vampire and wolves alike. The reception was great, Bella dances with Jake, and the rest of the wolves were there to celebrate our union. This was important to them too.

After everything was done, Bella and I boarded a plane to Isle Esme. I didn't tell her where we were going, wanting to keep it a secret for a long as I could. I wanted to see the excitement on her face when we showed up on the island. I knew we wouldn't be there long. Ashton had brought another letter from Bella, which she had told him to hold on to, and give to me on the night of our wedding. While Bella was dancing with Jake, I was able to read it and see that this would be when she got pregnant and not to panic. She also told me not to worry about hurting her, because I never could or would. Her words from the past were reassuring.

When we climbed off the boat at the dock, I scooped her up into my arms caring her across the threshold of the house. See looked around and was in awe of the place. I headed back out to the boat to get our things, and left her to looking around. When I entered the bedroom with our suite cases, she asked for a human moment and I knew that she needed to prepare.

I headed out the double doors to the ocean. I decided to go with Emmett's suggestion first, some of the things he said made sense. I pulled off my shirt leaving a trail for her to follow to the shore. The moon was out and it was a perfect time, once I was nude, I made my way into the water. I waited patiently for Bella. Her heart was beating out of her chest before she even made it outside. Once she arrived on the beach, I didn't turn around and look at her. I knew she was there; I could hear and smell her. I heard the sound of her towel dropping and her footsteps coming into the water towards me. She stood beside me for a while just looking at the moon casting its light across the water. I reached for her pulling her in front of me, with her back to my body. For the first time, we where naked and our bodies where touching.

"You skin feels so warm, in the water," she states while looking over the ocean. I didn't say anything; I just rubbed my hands over her body. Touching every inch that I could, she spun around in my arms. Pressing her little body into mine, letting me feel every inch of her against me. The heat from her skin was burning me up; I could stand it anymore leaning down to capture her lips with mine. I had to remember she had to breathe, because I could kiss her forever and never take a breath.

I pulled us deeper into the water, and lifted Bella up my body. I was already struggling to contain myself, and was already hard for her. Once we were deep enough for me to stand up, but still be covered in the water. I sank into her body, and heard her cry out. I kissed her shoulders and her cheeks, whispering words of gratitude, and encouragement. I knew she would be hurting, but what came next I wasn't expecting. Emmett had told me about human women, not being able to have a climax the first time they have sex, but it appeared that Bella would not be having that problem. As I rocked into her body, her moans got stronger and louder. The ocean rocked us and with added the motions I was giving her, and it felt so good.

I could hear her heart thunder in her chest, smell the adrenaline coursing through her veins, faintly smell the blood from our coupling, I heard her moans and groan as I thrusted into her body, and then felt as she squeezed me from the inside. I could smell the faint scents of her orgasm in the air, which triggering my own. I growl out my release into her, and have to blow in her face making her hold her breath while I dunk us under the water, trying to rid myself of the thoughts of biting her.

When we both surface again, she rubs the water from her face. Giving me a weird look and I chuckle, apparently me dunking her hadn't gone over well with her. I have to explain, before my wife is mad during our honeymoon.

"I had to Bella, I know you don't understand, but it was the only thing I could think to do out here in the water. I had to keep from biting you and dunking you under the water was the best option." She huffs, but nods her head in agreement.

"You could have bitten into a fish swimming by," she states while rolling her eyes.

"I could have if I hadn't scared them away with my presents." I chuckle again, and she giggles a little. I notice that she starts to shiver a little and I decide that it is time to get out of the water. I don't want her catching a cold while we are on the island.

I lead her toward the shore and grab the towel, and wrap it around her shoulder. Rubbing her arms, and trying to warm her body up. I lean down placing a kiss on her lips. She reaches out grabbing my hand and leading me to the bedroom. Once we enter the room, she drops the towel. Showing me everything in the dim lights, of the room, and my breath hitches at the site of her. She's beautiful and all mine, I have already claimed her body, but I want it again. I can't help myself, and the sound she makes as I climb onto the bed with her, is all the encouragement I need to be with her again.

I look around the room while Bella rests after the last session we had. I knew I had to let her rest and the way she looks, I want her again. The biggest thing that concerns me is the bruises that I placed on her body while having sex with her. I can't and won't be doing it again. Surely what we have done would be enough for her to conceive our daughter.

I can always tell when Bella is on her period, anyways. I can smell it, but never say anything to her about it because I don't want to embarrass her. If she knew I wasn't the only one that could she would be mortified. I have studied enough over the years to understand the basic of conception, and know that she has days that are more fertile than others days. I can also smell when her body changes during these times too it's the scent of estrogen and luteinizing hormone coursing through her veins that gives her away. I will have a better idea if she is pregnant when I can smell the progesterone in her system. This will be when her body will start preparing itself for the baby. I sigh knowing that times are about to get a little tougher. I have read the letters to Carlisle, seen Robbie and Henry come into this world. I know that the next little bit of time will be tough on her body. I send a silent prayer to God to protect her.

When Bella is about to wake I head toward the kitchen to prepare her something to eat. When she doesn't come directly in there, I head back to the bedroom to find her looking in the mirror. Smiling contently, with her eyes closed, and a glow surrounding her, she must be able to sense my presents because she slowly turns looking over her shoulder at me.

"How is your morning? Are you hurting? Feel weak?" I have to know how she is going. I worry about the marks I put on her body and wonder if she is sore.

"I am fine, Edward." She states, "More than fine actually. Can we do that again?" She asks, and I frown because I don't want to hurt her anymore. I had already destroyed the room, and now owe Esme a new bed.

"I won't do it again Bella," she frowns at me, and I can't help it.

"Why?" she asks timidly.

"I hurt you Bella; I marked you with my hands." I come over to stand behind her and show her all the marks I placed on her body. She rubs over the spot on her hips and shoulder, she doesn't even winch at the pain.

"It doesn't hurt Edward, you know how I am. I bruise easily, you have seen me fall and get back up with a terrible bruise. It happens it could have happened if we were both human too." She shrugs as if it's nothing to her.

"I hurt you, I am a monster. I don't like it and won't be doing it again, until you are changed." She gasps and starts crying. She runs to the bathroom where she sits on the phone with Alice for the next couple of hours. I hurt her feelings, and now I have to endure her being mad at me during our honeymoon. I run my fingers through my hair, and try to figure out some way to salvage the rest of our honeymoon.

She slowly walks around the corner of the kitchen. When I see her, her eyes are swollen, her nose is red, and she looks like shit. I want to run over to her and scoop her into my arms telling her how sorry I am, but I stand still waiting to see what she says.

"Alice says you're wrong and that you have to in order to ensure the birth of Renesmee." She states, "She can still see my future, so I'm not pregnant yet." With the others, like when Rosalie was pregnant she couldn't see her future anymore, and we knew that this was the first clue to being pregnant with a hybrid.

"What did Alice the little oracle tell you?" I chuckled, because leave it to the girls to gang up against me. I wonder when Rosalie will be calling to ream me a new one.

"That you are not finished, to suck it up and enjoy. That you know that you want this too." She smiles thinking she has won the battle and in someways she has, but I am not going down without a fight.

"Aren't you sore? You should be, the first time doesn't always feel all that good, and maybe we should at least wait a few days." I'm going in for the kill and I think we both know it. "I can tell when you are ovulating Bella, you smell different, I just haven't said anything. Give it a few days we are here for two weeks. Would you just give me two days?"

She huffs with annoyance, "Fine, but if you haven't lived up to your end of the bargain in two days plan on being accosted in the middle of the night." She stomps her little foot and heads back into the bedroom, we had planned to sleep in the blue room tonight being that I destroyed the white room last night. I chuckle to myself, I didn't win the war, but I did win a battle.

A few days later, after trying to keep Bella occupied for the first couple of days, I lead her all around the island. We went swimming in the lagoon, site seeing in the rainforest, and played chess for a while. My time of staling is over, and on the second night on the island, Bella starts having bad dreams. She whimpers in her sleep, and cries out at different times. I wake her and when she tells me she has to have me again, I cave. I can't stand to see her this way, and I know that it is time.

Our time on the island is great, and I can't wait to see if we have conceived a child yet. Alice had called me telling me to avoid calling the house cleaners, that the woman would know what was wrong with Bella. She didn't have to say anymore. I knew what was coming next. I headed out of the house early, and set out to feed because our time on the island was coming to an end. We had been here for two weeks, and I knew what would happen next, I had already secured the return trip tickets, and Carlisle was stocking the blood in the refrigerators at home waiting for us.

When I returned to the house, and found the chicken thrown in the trash, I headed straight to Bella. She had her head hanging over the toilet and tried to get me to leave. When I wouldn't, she finally gave in and let me try to comfort her during the worst spells of her sickness. I rubbed her back, and pulled her hair out of the way. When she finished I handed her a cloth to wipe her mouth.

"Hand me my case," she said while sitting on the toilet. I got it for her bring it over. She reimaged around for a few minutes, and then stopped.

"How long has it been since the wedding?" She asked, and I knew exactly what she was thinking at the moment.

"Fourteen days," I replied waiting for her to figure it out.

She got up making her way over to the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She raised her shirt and rubbed over her stomach. I watched as she gasped, and looked at me through the mirror.

"I'm pregnant?" she stated as a question instead of a statement.

"Yes, it would appear that you are." I smiled my crooked smile at her, I was excited that we were getting one-step closer to our happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright…the version of Breaking Dawn but there will be more because we haven't seen Renesmee yet. So, please continue to read and review. The next chapter we will get into Renesmee's birth, Bella's change and the coming of the Volturi potentially. Thanks for reading and reviewing for those who have I appreciate it.


	39. Mend Into Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to cullennbella for beta reading for me. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will finish continue to finish out Edward and Bella's story, we will see the birth of Renesmee, the transformation of Bella, and the Volturi come.
> 
> Please, please review…if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all over again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 39

"Mend into Existence"

EPOV

Once Bella felt the baby kick her, she instantly fell in love with it; we packed our stuff and headed directly home. I knew that she needed, to be close to the people who loved her most, and we would be able to provide for her better there. Plus, there was no way I was going to be able to do everything myself. Carlisle was much more experienced at this than I was, and I needed him to guide me through it. That was one of Bella's requests that it would be me to chance her, and I didn't have a problem with that I was just worried about it.

Once we landed, I headed straight home. Someone would have to tell Charlie about Bella. Therefore, we started doing some research to better, describe the things that would be happening to Bella. Once we were satisfied with the information, Bella called and talked to her father. She told him everything we had talked about, how she had picked up something while in Brazil, how she was deathly sick, and wouldn't be in the area for a while. She told him that Carlisle was handling everything medically and that she would be staying at the CDC in Atlanta. He was pacified with the problems and the answers for the moment, but I didn't know how long that would last.

Jake and the rest of the wolves came to the house to see Bella. I think Jake was more excited than the rest, but they were happy to finally see that Bella and the all of us where still living up to the bargains that were placed in the treaty years ago. They decided to be on the safe side and being patrols around our house. We all had something to gain from this child, and neither was about to risk losing that.

Bella drank her blood from the beginning, but was still weak. She was having a very hard time, and someone would constantly have to carry her around to keep her from breaking bones. It could almost be depressing if you allowed it to be, but I wouldn't, I knew that she could do this, that we could do this, because we had one time before.

Carlisle examined Bella daily, told her about everything that would take place during the birth, and how things wouldn't be easy. What he would do to help me get the baby out, and that he wanted to give her morphine to try to ease the pain. Bella refused she didn't want anything that could potentially hurt her child, and decided to take the pain. She could endure it for the moment; it wasn't like the change would be easy for her anyways.

I would spend hours talking to her stomach, and bonding with the child that lived within its walls. It was the most wonderful experience in the whole world. What surprised me though was when I could read the child's mind, which blew me away. When she thought to me that she loved her mother, I wish I could have cried. When I told Bella, she did cry…maybe she cried enough for the both of us. I constantly talked to Bella's stomach. I would often rub Bella's feet or back to help ease the tension that the child put on Bella's fragile body.

Two days before Bella's birthday, the worst happened, I heard her screams before I could get to her. Alice and Rosalie where helping her to stand, when she let out the most blood curling scream known to man. Carlisle and I both rushed to her side.

"Edward, we have to take the child now." Carlisle stated, and I scooped Bella up carrying her to the makeshift medical room in the house. I placed her on the bed and started doing everything possible. Getting Carlisle a scalpel and handing him supplies to prep her body, for making an incision into her abdomen.

"Get her out of me, she can't breathe," Bella screamed at us. I knew that she was in pain, and from her statement. I figure that the placenta had detached from the uterine wall, causing our child to suffocate. Carlisle sliced into her skin, and worked until he was able to expose the uterus.

"You've get to bite through it Edward, if you don't the child will," and I leaned down to open the womb for our child to be brought into this world. Bella screamed the enter time, I was torn inside, I would have preferred her to take the morphine, but she adamantly refused to do it. I couldn't bare to hear or see her in this much pain.

Once the womb was opened, Carlisle pulled the child from her body, instructing me to start biting her pressure points. Rosalie walked in and took the child, so that Carlisle and I could focus on changing Bella.

"I want to see her," Bella stated, but she was slowly losing her fight, and slipping from us. I motioned Rosalie over to show her the child, but continued my work.

"She's beautiful…Ed…war...d," Bella faded out.

"We're losing her Edward, bite her now." Carlisle screamed at me and I got back to work. I watched as Carlisle jammed the needle into her heart. The needle contained my venom, we didn't know if she actually needed this much, but these where instruction from her years ago. As long as they worked for the others, we would continue to use them. I finished biting all her pressure points while Carlisle administered CPR to her, and I stood back watching in disbelief. I was scared that I would lose her, and I couldn't. Once her heart started beating again, Carlisle stopped doing chest compressions. He patted me on the shoulder and left the room, headed to check on our child.

I sat for days on end, waiting for Bella to wake. I worried constantly and wondered if we had saved her in enough time. Being that her heart was still beating at the moment made it a little easier to tolerate, but still the worry was there.

Alice came along sometime later and sent me out to hunt and see my daughter. I didn't want to go, but didn't have much of a choice in the matter either. I headed down the stairs, and into the living room, where Jake and Rosalie stood fighting over who got to hold her next.

"My turn," I stated effectively closing off their arguments. I reached out for my daughter, and was instantly surprised by the memories I saw in her mind. She remembered everything from when she was in utero; me singing to her and Bella talking to her, it was amazing. She asked me about Bella. Showed me the last memory she had of her, and asked if her mother was okay. I nodded, she did all this by placing her hand on my cheek, but I didn't need it I could hear her thoughts without it.

I eventually handed Renesmee, to Jake, listening to Rosalie huff out in aggravation. She wanted another child, but given our circumstances, she was unable too. So, she doted on Renesmee, which helped us out in the long run. I was too occupied with Bella, and well, Bella wasn't able to so at the moment, it helped.

I hunted and then I came back to the library that was now a makeshift hospital room. Alice had brushed Bella's hair so that now was longer than before, she has cleaned Bella up, and placed a blue dress on her. She was beautiful laying there in her rest; I was shocked that Bella never screamed out in pain during the change. She wasn't like the rest, and I was extremely proud of her. I sat in the chair beside her bed for the next few days. I sat patiently waiting to hear the last beats of her heart to let me know that everything was working.

When Alice thought that it was time it was only a few moments before Bella's heart beat out a couple of irregular beats finally giving out. I held my breath waiting for her to wake. Her eyes fluttered, her hands and fingers twitched, she inhaled through her nose, and smiled. She finally opened her eyes and tried to focus on all the new things around her now. She slowly rose, and stood walking around looking at everything. I don't think she had noticed me yet, and I didn't want to startle her. Newborns where often jumpy, and would be aggravated quickly if you were not careful. It's almost like they wake pissed at the world.

When she finally turned around and noticed me, she growled and hissed, but finally saw me. She smiled walked over and gathered me into a big hug, where she about squeezed the life out of me.

"Um…Bella," I stuttered out because she was hurting me. "Darling, you're…stronger than me, now." She quickly let go, smiling and spinning around to face the mirror that Alice had placed in the room so she could see herself. She didn't say anything, but she looked in the mirror tracing her lips, rubbing her hand over her hair, and then turned around to look at her behind in the mirror. I stifled a chuckle because I didn't want to upset her, but she was beautiful.

"I want to see my daughter," were the first words out of her mouth. I grinned because I thought she was cute.

"You have to get you thirst under control first," when I told her that she instantly placed her hands around her throat. I knew she could feel the burn now, and we needed to do something about it before something bad happened with Renesmee.

I walked over to the glass wall, sliding back the doors, and leaped out the window. I looked up and saw Bella standing at the doors, pondering what to do.

"Just jump Bella, you will land just fine." I nodded at her, and tried to encourage her to move. She finally did and landed right beside me. We took off running into the forest. She was fast almost faster than I was, but not quite. We played games running through the forest, with her trying to outdo me every time. I finally made her stop and listen, breathe, and see if there was something she found appealing in the air.

There was a deer right around the bend drinking water from a small puddle in the woods. Bella was hot on its trail until something more appealing caught her attention, and I was worried. I didn't know that humans where in the area, Bella took off chasing their scent, and I was right on her tail, but couldn't keep up with her. I holler at her to stop, but she didn't listen, until she got right on them. She was so close, but she stopped looked at them, and then headed off in another direction. I drew in a breath of relief, I was worried that she was going to attack them, and I wouldn't be able to stop her.

Once she located something more to her liking she ate and we headed back to the house, so she could see her daughter. Jake was the first to stop us, and make sure that nothing would hurt Renesmee. Once we past his test, the next one was to see what Bella would do with Renesmee. She was brilliant, and never once did she show signs of distress with the situation. Renesmee showed her memories of her coming into this world, and Bella talked to her.

Alice led us out to see our cottage, where Bella fell in love with the place. We made love all night long being that neither of us needed the sleep, I didn't hold anything back, it was refreshing that I could finally be myself around her without having to worry about breaking her, in fact, the roles were reversed now.

Renesmee grew like a weed and according to Carlisle she was progressing right on target. Charlie called all the time, and constantly talked to Carlisle about what to do about the situation. It was Jake that bridged the gap in that relationship, by doing the most foolish thing. He couldn't stand to see Charlie suffer the hurt of Bella still being sick, so Jake went to his house and phased to a wolf in front of him. I was quite shocked to hear that Charlie didn't have a heart attack from the reveal, but was relieved to know that on some level Charlie knew Bella would be different.

We all stated to make sure that no harm would come to him, but Bella was great. She had moments when the venom would pool in her mouth, but she was able to shallow it down and continue her conversation with her father.

Alice and Jasper left the day after Charlie's visit; Ashton had left her instructions on rounding up all the vampires of the world sending them to us for guidance. Carlisle and Esme would be heading out soon too, spreading the word that we would be heading to Volterra to confront the Volturi about the rules they placed on us and try to persuade them to see that a new structure was needed for the vampire world.

I was sitting at the piano working on another lesson with Renesmee when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID.

"Alice"

"Edward, there is a change in plans. The Volturi have decided to come to us. So, when the first snow falls they will be there." she stated and it seemed that maybe we would have the home field advantage here.

"Bella and you will linger behind; introduce the new vampires to Renesmee, Robbie, and Henry. Tell them about others like them in the world." We knew that this would be something that was difficult to understand, and being that Renesmee was so young, everyone would figure her for an immortal child.

"Victoria went to Volterra; she told them that she had seen Bella and Renesmee out in the woods, with a giant wolf. She implied that Renesmee was an immortal child. She also told them we where planning on killing all of them and ruling the vampire world." Alice sighed, "When Aro touched her hand she was killed instantly, because he read her mind. He saw where she was creating newborns, and how she was the mastermind behind the plot to overthrowing them."

"If they killed Victoria, why are they still coming?"

"They wanted to make sure we were not creating immortal children and didn't have the same intentions as Victoria. Victoria went to Volterra thinking that Aro wouldn't need her to prove anything, that he would just take her word for it, luring him and the guard to Seattle where she would spring in on him and his guard effectively overthrowing them." Wow, is all that I could think she was throwing us under the bus, to setup her own plan of attack on them.

I guess in some aspects that was exactly what we were doing, but it wasn't to the extreme that she said. We wanted to work things out peacefully, and if worse came to worse we would fight. We did plan to thin out his guard first, making our argument a little stronger. Maybe if he didn't have a lot of vampires on his side and everything was for show, he would give into our demands. It's funny how people change their tunes when they are outnumbered.

Vampires all over the world poured in by the dozens, and when we showed them Renesmee some were reluctant at first, some were not, but Renesmee worked her charm and was able to make fast friends.

There were so many different covens here from all over the world. The Amazon coven Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna; Zafrina has the ability to project imagines into your mind, making you feel that you are there.

The Irish Coven Siobhan her mate Liam, and Maggie, she is able to determine if you are telling the truth or not.

The Egyptian Coven Amun, Kebi, Tia, and Benjamin, he is able to move the elements earth, wind, water, and fire.

The Australian Coven Samantha her mate Gary, Kimberly and Caitlin; Samantha can force you to talk even if you don't want too, and Gary is able to see if you are good or bad person, he can tell if you will stick by them or eventually make trouble for everyone.

The South America Coven Pire, Huilen, Nahuel, Maysun, and Alejandra, they are the hybrids that Carlisle saved all those years ago.

The Denali Coven Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Kate, Garrett and Eleazar, our cousins, Kate is able to shock you with one touch, and Eleazar is able to determine if you have special abilities or not, and what they are.

The Romanian Coven Stefani and Vladimir, where once over thrown by the Volturi. They were the funniest, Jake and Renesmee liked to refer to them as Dracula 1 and Dracula 2.

The Monterrey Coven Maria her mate Carlos, the leader Sergio and his mate Gabriela. That showed up when they heard that Carlisle needed help. He had saved them all those years ago, during the Southern Wars.

Then we had the random nomads that showed up Peter and his mate Charlotte, who were friends of Jasper's whom he had helped save during his time. Alistair, Mary, Charles and his mate Makenna, Randall.

Luca was another nomad, who had turned Renata who was a member of the Volturi Guard, and Makenna. They were related to him one way or another. He didn't want to leave his home, but knew that something needed to be done about the Volturi.

Toshiro came all the way from Japan, Shelly and Steve who had escaped from Riley and Victoria clutches in Seattle, these two were a little hard to contain, but they were nearly out of their newborn stage so their strength was weakening. The last nomad to enter the estate was George, and no sooner than he showed, Alistair had a fit.

"What are you doing here?" Alistair demanded, from his hiding place in the woods, he slowly showed himself to George.

"Alistair" he held out his hand as a peace offering. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here. Do you know the Cullen's?"

"Carlisle and what a fine friend he is for getting me involved in this mess." Alistair sneered as he spit out the words. Alistair was one of a kind, he didn't trust anyone, but he was the best tracker around.

"You killed my family, after you made my father believe that you were a prince and would help him by turning me into a god forsaken vampire. He gave my mother and my sisters to you in payment for me. Isn't that right Astaroth?"

The fight ensued as Alistair lunged for George, we tried to separate them, but Carlisle stopped us.

"We have to let Alistair have his revenge for his family. He has never trusted anyone. He needs this."

We watches as the two vampires fought one another, until George lay dead on the ground. Alistair produced a light and lit George on fire.

When news traveled that Victoria's newborns where creating problems in Seattle. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle headed to weed out the ones that would be potential alias for us. At first, they were rather reluctant to come, because Victoria had also been planning on attack us after we refused her. When they did, we had a couple more vampires to add to our group. Fred who repulsed people, Bree who was so young and no one could stand the thoughts of harming such a noble child, and Riley, it really wasn't all that shocking to see Riley Biers as a part of Victoria's coven, I had already assumed he was with her.

Carlisle and the others came home from their adventures in Seattle. Gary from the Australian coven was the first to express concerns about Riley.

"He not trustworthy, Edward," he said to me about the situation.

"He is confused," I stated they all seemed a little confused about the whole situation.

"He's a bad person, he has been tainted," Gary stated and when I focused on Riley's mind. He thought that he was Victoria's mate, and just knowing that information. I know that he would destroy the Volturi; or us if we got in his way. Gary was right; he wasn't any good to us.

The wolves maintained that aspect of keeping them from hunting humans in the area, and we would loan out our cars for them to leave and hunt. More Quileute's transformed because of the growing population of vampires here and some of them were terribly young. Jake took the responsibility of training them, and they would constantly remain on the tribal lands for protection.

Training, I shudder at the idea, when Bella learned that she was a shield, which we somewhat already knew because of Ashton's stories. She wanted to learn how to fight, and learn more about her shield. Which lead to all of the vampires heading into the backyard, to help her to understand her abilities. I was reluctant to help her fight, I couldn't push her the way she needed. I left that up to the others.

Kate would zap me with her electric voltage, and Bella would try everything to keep me from hurting. When Renesmee was brought into the training, Bella's abilities increased, but nothing of a great magnitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, I have drawn this out long enough and now is the time to confront the Volturi. Let's see what happens to our favor couple and family.


	40. Coup d'Etat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader on this chapter cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will pick up with the Volturi coming to Forks. This is the last chapter see how the Cullen's handle the Volturi in this story.
> 
> Please, please review if you like let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 40

"Coup d'Etat"

BPOV

The day before Alice had predicted as the day that the Volturi would come for us, had finally come. I was scared to death; I have never met them, and had heard a lot of terrible stories from others about how dastardly their deeds were that they had done to others. The other thing that scared me was the safety of Renesmee. I would give anything to have her safe. I had worked with J. Jenks in order to get Jake and her passports, so if in the event that something terrible happened; she could get away and be safe. I placed her backpack in the corner of the tent; it had everything they would need, passports, money, a non-traceable cell phone that I was the only one with the number too, and a few other things to remind her of us.

The Volturi had 32 members, 2 wives who did nothing but sit and witness, 10 of the members had a special ability. Out of the 10 with special abilities none of them where more effective and powerful than Jane and Alec.

As we were standing around the campfire preparing for the battle, some of the vampires have actually picked specific people they would like to take out.

"We call debs on the 'witch…" Stefan stops his statement only for Vladimir to take over "twin Alec has cost me a many a good man and I will settle with his life."

"I call debs on Demetri if we are picking out ones to get rid of," Edward states looking over to Amun. I can't see what is going on, but Amun is thinking something that must be news to Edward.

"I created Demetri, when the Volturi found out about him, they come through, and Chelsea bind him to the Volturi with her powers." Amun stated, "This is the reason I am so protective of Benjamin."

"If we remove Chelsea do you think he will come back to your coven?" Edward asks, this must be something he needs to know in order to decided if he wants to kill him or not.

"I don't know," Amun, states while frowning. I knew this would be a tough call for me if Renesmee and Jake had to leave the clearing, I didn't want Demetri to be able to track her or Jake.

"What is Chelsea's ability? I asked, I hadn't heard what they could all do yet, and I wanted to know.

"Chelsea has the ability to influence emotional ties, she can either strengthen or weaken those ties," Edward said.

"She has limitations though, she is unable to break the bonds of mates, and families that love and care for one another. Her bonds work best on friends and acquaintances," Eleazar states.

"How long does it take for the bond to wear off?" Asked one of the other vampires standing around the campfire.

"It takes time, but it also depends on how long you have been exposed to her power." Eleazar stated again, "The ones that have been with the Volturi the longest will be the hardest to break at first."

"She will need to be taken out in order to see how many of them will defect, and who will stay with the Volturi." Alice stated, "She holds some to them that don't want to be with them."

"Maybe we could take her as a hostage?" Rosalie stated.

"We could take her out, but then we would have to fight her mate, Afton." Liam stated.

"Take them both hostages, until we can see what the effects or of her presents once they get to the clearing," Jasper added.

"Does her mate have an ability?" Emmett wondered aloud, "Will he be a problem?"

"His ability is to make himself mentally invisible to others, and the only one here able to deter the both of them is Bella," Eleazar stated, "Unless there is someone among us who could project her power to others."

I watched all the vampires look around the campsite wondering who had a power that no one knew about, and then my eyes landed on Robbie who was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt now. I poked Edward, pointing to Robbie. Edward must have focused more on his mind, and nodded his head.

Edward walked over to Robbie and whispered something in his ear, when Robbie nodded. Edward walked back over to me.

"It would appear that one of our own has been hiding an ability. It would also appear that he has confided in Eleazar to keep his talent unknown. Robert Cullen is able to project the powers of other vampire to others. Example please, Robbie," Edward stated, and Robbie stood. Robbie walked over to Zafrina.

"Zafrina is only able to project into the minds of others as a long as she is looking at them. I, on the other hand, do not have to look at someone, I just think extremely hard about who I want to have them." Robbie reached over and grabbed Zafrina hand, "Think about something to project to them Zafrina," he told her.

Before I knew it, I could see the beautiful sight of the rain forest; I could hear the birds singing in the background, and the water running in a nearby stream. Amazing, he has been able to do this the whole time and no one knew. The scene changes back to the campfire, and everyone is speechless.

"Well, it would appear that we have the talent of projection of powers, but how will this help us?" Asked Siobhan, and the others nodded wanted to know too.

"Robbie, how far can you project someone's powers?" Jasper asked while standing beside Garrett.

"About five miles radius or that is as far as I was able to test without causing too many disturbances," Robbie answered, Jasper and Garrett nodded. They must be deep in strategic thought.

"Okay, when the Volturi get about five miles from the clearing Robbie, Bella, Jasper and I will get close enough for Robbie to project Bella's shield onto us. Once we have secured Chelsea and Afton, we will place them with the wolves, behind our lines. Robbie you will keep Bella's shield around them and only them not letting their abilities get out," Garrett stated.

"I want Caius," Tanya replied unexpectedly.

"Then I will take Marcus," Irina injected.

"I guess that leaves me with Aro," Kate snicked, "I would love to zap the shit out of him for what he did to our mother." Oh, yes the wonderful story of Sasha and Vasilli. It would have appeared that Sasha had created an immortal child, without the knowledge of the girls. When the Volturi located Vasilli and Sasha, both were destroyed in front of the sisters, causing just a little bit of animosity towards the Volturi.

Before the night was over, we had had a general plan in place. We would take Chelsea and Afton as hostages. Renata would have to be killed or separated, from Aro, leaving him defenseless. I was to protect as many as possible and to keep Jane and Alec from penetrating my shield. Everyone has faith that I can, but I am not so sure that I will be able to help everyone. The witch twins as Dracula 1 and Dracula 2 had deemed them would have to be removed. Demetri was next on the list of abilities that could hinder us. That would take care of the main players that keep the Volturi strong. Once those had been dealt with Carlisle would propose the deal to Aro. His options are to join the Vampire Council, and be the head of the Volturi coven, giving all the covens a say or be destroyed.

During the night, the crowds from the campfire spread out, and the couples paired off with one another. We didn't talk much after the plan that was put into place, we all wondered where Ashton and the hybrids where. We figured they would be here by now, but no such luck. I laid Renesmee down to rest for the night, Edward and I stayed close to her all night.

In the morning light, the time had come to put all our plans into action. I helped Renesmee to dress and attached the backpack to her back. Brushing her hair, and helping her tie her shoes, I wanted her to know how much I loved her.

"You know that I love you?" I asked her as we sat in the tent waiting to head to the clearing where Alice said they would be.

"I know, and I love you too." Renesmee stated while giving me an enormous huge. I held on for dear life, I didn't want to let her go.

"Stay with Jake, if some reason you have to leave, do not leave his side," I stated to her, and I wanted her to know.

"I promise, mommy," Renesmee replied kissing my cheek, and I hug her tight to my body once again.

I rose up from my sitting position and walked out of the tent see the freshly fallen snow. It was about time to head out and take care of Chelsea and Afton. Brady and Collin would be keeping an eye on them in the background of the clearing. Just as I get to the middle of the clearing with Renesmee, Ashton and the hybrids come running in. Ashton makes the introductions to everyone. Rena is mother and her mate Javier, are with him. That gives us a total of 42 vampires, 10 hybrids, and 10 wolves. Our numbers already out rank the Volturi.

"Bella, we are changing the attack on Chelsea and Afton. Isa will be accompanying Robbie. She will be able to cut off their sense of sight, and with his ability, it would cover the whole Volturi. Therefore, no one will know what hit them," Jasper stated as he walked up to me. I nodded because this was fine, I knew what I was supposed to do here, that was fight for my daughter, and protect my family.

We all waited patiently as Jasper, Garrett, Robbie and Isa headed off into the woods surrounding the clearing. When they returned they not only had Chelsea and Afton, but Renata too, I was excited to see that we were already weakening their defenses. Once the three were secure with the wolves, they headed back off into the forest again, this time coming back with the witch twins. I immediately placed a shield over the group. Robbie came over touching my arm to project my ability over the group. Rena walked over to help me hold my shield. I learned this morning that Rena was able to absorb people powers and use them as her own. She didn't want anywhere near the witch twins, and was trying to protect us all from their powers while Robbie focused on shielding them alone.

Before the Volturi strolled into the clearing, I watch Isa talk to both Jane and Alec. When she stepped away from them, she is crying, nodded toward Stefan and Vladimir. They lurched for the twins tearing them apart in a matter of minutes, and burning them to ash. The sweet smoke swirled through the air, and it was a sickening smell too, one I wouldn't be able to forget and never wanted to smell ever again. I thought that before the day was through there was a good chance that smell would be burned into my brain.

The look on Aro's face when he approached the clearing was one of horror. We had almost made him defenseless, especially without the witch twins.

"Well, it seems that Victoria wasn't the only one plotting against the Volturi," Aro stated and Carlisle stepped forward.

"We haven't been plotting to overthrow you per say Aro; we are here because we want a better way of dealing within our own covens. The Volturi has been anything, but self gratifying if you ask me or others."

"Have you also been making immortal children without our permission?" Aro pointed toward Renesmee. He was losing ground and he knew it, but thought that no one on our side knew about her.

"I will have you know she is a hybrid, just like the 9 other hybrids we have here today Aro. What she is nothing of your concern, we haven't broken any laws," Carlisle stated looking over at the brothers. "You on the other hand, have broken the trust that you try to instill in all the vampires you rule over though."

"Aro, we have to do something, they have killed Alec and Jane," Caius stated, and Aro looked pissed.

"You have killed two of the guard and kidnapped three others, that I would definitely call a crime," Aro stated while looking around at the guard. He was trying to impress the guard and the others that were members within the Volturi coven, this was his way of showing off as he said those things.

"We have only negated tools around us, we want you to make a rational decision about your involvement in the new rulers," Carlisle stated again, he wasn't backing down from Aro, we all knew we had him over a barrel.

"Well, you think you have me, but you don't I will not negotiate with traitors to this governing body," he folded his arms across his chest.

"Samantha, darling would you please come here?" Carlisle asked Samantha, we wouldn't call her Sam with Sam the wolf around, but instead used her full name.

"Yes, Carlisle" she stood right beside him waiting for his instructions.

"Would you be a dear and get Aro to talk about killing his own sister," Sam nodded and got as close as possible to Aro but still out of reach. She looked him straight in the eyes and focused all her power on him.

Aro laughed, finding it funny thinking that her powers wouldn't work. "You place a young one in front of me, making me think that she can do anything," Aro stated. "You are ludicrous, Carlisle…" Aro stopped talked, and looked to be fighting something within himself.

"Killing Didyme was easy, Marcus, and she were necessary for me to start this governing body. I blamed it on the god for saking Romanians when we destroyed their coven. It was easy, and Marcus was a fool to fall in love with her. I have had Chelsea bind him to us all this time, and he still mopes around like a lost fool."

"Thank you Samantha, you services were very effective," Carlisle stated as Samantha nodded and headed back to her family.

"You did what?" Marcus finally didn't look bored anymore, he looked livid.

"I didn't do anything to harm my sister, it was the Romans," he stated, Stefani and Vladimir hissed. "She made me say it," he pointed towards Sam. He started trying to take back the words that were uttered, but Marcus was furious.

"He's lying," Maggie spoke up from behind us. "He killed you mate, his sister and blamed the Romanians. I know that is my gift, being able to know when someone isn't telling the truth."

"I see," Marcus stated. He motioned one of the guards over to him, whispering something in his ears. I could hear even with my excellent hearing. I watched as the guard member dismembered Marcus right in front of everybody, burning his remains within minutes. Aro looked like he about choked on the fumes from his fallen brother, this was Marcus way of truly hurting Aro.

"I have had enough" he pointed at us. "You have not only killed two of my members; you have spread lies within my own ranks and cost me the life of my brother. I am done talking to you and you pack of traitors." He motioned his coven forward and fighting erupted everywhere. I gave Jacob the nod, and he took off with Renesmee. Noticing what I had done, sent Edward into the fight, flying through the air heading directly toward Demetri, I rushed to assist. We had him torn apart in a matter of minutes. Robbie and Isa teamed up together blinding and tearing people apart. Garrett head straight for Santiago tearing him apart, and Benjamin was running behind everyone starting fires to the bodies that lay on the ground. There were bodies everywhere when I stopped and looked around, at the scene all around me. Across the way Kate was shocking Aro every time he touched her, Tanya and one of the wolves where tearing Caius to shreds. I looked around me for my family noticing that they were fine. When the fighting finally calmed down, only a few of the Volturi coven where left standing. The majority of them where nothing more than the extras that had no talents at all, but was added to the coven as filler.

I looked around again taking in the scene before my eyes, there were fires burning everywhere. The sweet smoke in the air even made me retch from the smell of it. I stopped breathing all together to keep from retching every time. I watched as everyone that was left stood there looking at one another wondering what they were to do know, and I watched as my family dusted themselves off.

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward asked while pushing my hair behind my ear. I nod because there was nothing I could say at this moment.

"Well, it looks like we only have to worry about Chelsea and her mate; Renata is heading home with Luca. He was her Uncle, and she hasn't seen him in years. She didn't want to go with Aro, but was forced. They have already headed back to Europe," Carlisle stated as he walked over.

"Everyone I would like to have your attention, please. We would like everyone to convene in the backyard at my house for a meeting to decide how we are going to govern ourselves. Everyone's input is needed and this will also be the time to get your covens listed. I will talk more about this once we have all convened there," Carlisle stated heading, in the direction of the house to get a meeting together.

I reached for my cell phone that was in my pocket, dialing the number on the cell phone in Renesmee's backpack. When she answered it was a relief.

"Renesmee darling let me speak to Jake if possible" she handed him the phone. I could hear him panting, and figured that he must still be running.

"Jake, howl if you can hear me," just then I heard his voice through the phone, but vaguely in the air.

"Bring her home, everything is over, and the Volturi are dead. Howl twice if you understand," he did and I was never so happy to know that everything was going to be alright.

Edward and I linked hands and took off running for the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, Aro, Jane, Alec, Caius, Demetri, Felix, and Marcus are all dead. Don't worry if I ever want to stir up trouble again. I just have to add new characters. Thanks for reading. Please review, I liked getting them.


	41. Forever and For Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta reader on this chapter cullennbella. This chapter was a little difficult to write; I had to pull out my guide in order for it to be as close as possible to the facts. There will be some facts from the story that change along the way.
> 
> In this chapter, we will see Edward and Bella finally get their own HEA again.
> 
> Please, please review if you will let me know. I started writing these stories on fan fiction as a birthday present to myself. Each time I receive a review it's like happy birthday all again. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 41

"Forever and For Always"

EPOV

Once all the vampires where located, in the backyard at the house to talk about the construction of a new government, Carlisle stood at the head of the table, clearing his throat, which wasn't something that he needed to do, but did out of human habit.

"Welcome all...I see the word got out," he chuckled it seemed he was amused by the crowd that had been drawn to our backyard. All the wolves and covens from all over the world were there, there were vampires here that even Carlisle wasn't aware of.

"First things first, we are going to start by voting. I would like to see how many are for us ruling for each individual coven, then as a whole. What I am saying here, is that one coven will not rule the governing body. We will all be responsible for the rules, and enforcing these rules within our own covens. I would like to see a show of hands, of who agrees with this." Carlisle stated while the vampires talked amongst themselves, and I listened to the discussions going on both verbal and nonverbally. I look over and see Alice making notes about different things, and she assures me that she is on top of everything.

"Alright, who wants to have one coven lead, making the rules for the others?" We count the hands, and already we can see the majority of the vampires are interested in having an equal governing body where we are allowed a voice.

"Very good," Carlisle states, "It seems that everyone want to manage and regulate their own covens. Now, we need each coven to separate and nominate a leader. The plan for the new governing body is that one person from the each coven will speak and make decisions. I am aware that some leaders have already been chosen, but now we need to know. Please, let Alice know your coven's name and its leader as well as all the members. This will be extremely valuable." I see Jasper sit down next to Alice with a computer to get started on putting things together while the meeting is taking place.

Once all of the covens have been decided, and leaders have been determined, the talks about what the governing bodies' rules would be began. I listened as all the vampires in the world discussed the rules, regulations, and everything that would in tale for the vampire world to follow.

The general principals where still the same ones that the Volturi had come up with, but there were also modifications. The covens couldn't make anymore vampires; they were to use the blood banks Ashton has set forth for blood no more feeding off the humans. There was going to be a transitioning period, but all vampires would be monitored at any given time. There were rules set in place for each individual coven, and then as a whole. At the beginning, all coven leaders would meet monthly to see how things were going with the new government. Then they would extend it out over time as things settled a little more. Any other covens were to report back if there were others whom didn't come to the meeting. They wanted to know who was out there, and they wanted them to use the same system.

The wolf packs were also included in the government, being that they were tied to our coven. They also had their own association with the supernatural world, and not wanting anyone to know their secret either. Plus, with Jake and Nessie this would tie that bond.

Once the meeting was over, and all the vampires where able to agree to the terms of the contract and sign. My little family headed toward our cottage in the woods. Once inside the girls got ready for bed, and I got a warm fire going in the fireplace. I headed toward Renesmee's room, for the usual bedtime stories, and to tell her, how much I loved her. Once she was sleeping, I walked toward, Bella's and my room to take my clothes off and relax for the next couple of hours.

I watched as my wife undressed and slid into the tiniest nightgown I had ever seen, silently thanking Alice for shopping for her. I walked up sliding my hands around her waist and kissed her neck. I was never so glad to have her close to me.

Today had been an unusually stressful day. There were times that I wasn't sure if we were going to make it out of the clearing. I knew that Bella had something planned, but never asked her what, just in the event that Aro wanted to touch me to see what I knew. Thank god it never came to that, I think we pissed him off so bad at first that he didn't give a damn what we had, he just wanted a way out of the situation.

When Aro's brother decided to committed vampire suicide, by allowing another vampire to kill him. That was the lowest blow to Aro. We had succeeded in stripping everything he had worked for away from him. To say that Stefan and Vladimir were happy to, finally see the 'Italian Scum' properly removed from the governing body was an over statement, they were overjoyed.

I think that everyone was looking forward to trying out this arrangement, and when Ashton talked about starting blood banks to keep the identity of vampires anonymous, this was an inspiration to many of the covens. He would be in touch with us all, when it got everything up and running.

I slipped out of my clothes putting on sleep pants and crawling into bed with Bella. We didn't need to sleep, but we did enjoy our time laying in our bed talking and making love.

"I have something I want to show you," she stated while lying there.

"Okay, show me" I loved her, and I wanted whatever she had. She placed her tiny hands on my face, closed her eyes, and then I could see her thoughts. It was incredible I saw everything. From when she was born to when we first meet, to the night of prom, where I growled and effectively cut off our connection.

"You have to be quite and not interrupt me, I'm just learning and it will take time before I can give you more, especially if you are making noise," she said while grinning placing her hands back on my cheeks.

The memories picked right up to after prom, with me asking her to marry me. The ring I presented her with, our wedding, and the honeymoon on the island. When she figured out, she was pregnant with Renesmee right down to the very last moment of us just a few minutes ago.

"That is amazing Bella, how did you do it?"

"Zafrina helped me, and she said for me to practicing. She told me, I would get better at it if I did," she shrugged, and I kissed her so hard. God, I loved this woman.

We made love all night, and for once we had our happily ever after.

~Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the story. I don't have any plans for a sequel as of yet, but you never know what goes on in my mind. LOL Thanks for all the loyal readers and reviewers. I appreciated all the reviews, and finally this story is out of my head. I will be posting different things that go a long with the story. I hope that I will get a banner together soon for everyone to see. Love ya all.


	42. Extra: Letters

Letters from the past and the future

#1

Dear Carlisle,

I know all this is hard to believe, but it happened. I was unable to time travel because of my shield if Ashton has not told you yet. I wrote this letter to try to explain what is happening here without you. I'm torn in two by what happened, they want to let Corin ease my pain, but I won't let them. I am afraid I will become addicted to her aura and not want to leave when you return, causing your death. Ashton told me, he would kill the others, you included. He would be keeping the ones that are needed, to complete the total over run of the world. He would even kill my human mother and father, and my friends from school. I can't have that happen Carlisle.

I am still waiting, for Aro to let me feed on animals, but he is putting up a good argument about it. I will allow Ashton to take me back in time when you are closer to my time. I want to make sure I have Renesmee. If I stay here, I won't, and I can't live without her in my life. When you change Edward tell him, I love him and will see him soon. Tell him to be good, change things you did the last time around, so he doesn't have to live with the guilt. Jasper can help him too.

Be safe in your travels, and return home the people I love.

Love,

Isabella "Bella" Cullen

#2

Dearest Carlisle,

I hope this letter finds you safe, and making progress in your journeys. Ashton says that things are going well. We have been working on finding ways to see who is loyal here and who is not. This is quite difficult being that when Aro touches you, he can read your mind. In addition, he has Chelsea keeping everyone bonded together, this doesn't help. There has to be a weakness here, and it is just a matter of finding it. Wish us luck we are going to need it.

I wish I could go to the house in New Hampshire and find everyone's journals. I think this would help you along the way, but I am unable to leave the castle. They have brought animals down to the torrent for me to drink from; it's okay, not like hunting them in the woods. I will survive; at least they are letting me eat what I want. I don't think I could kill a human.

Ashton is planning an experimenting with blood to see if he can replica it, and make it so that we will no longer have to feed off humans or animals, but use what he makes. The time jumping going back and forth has set the blood work on the back burner. Too bad Joham won't help him; he is too busy with his hybrid fascinations to work on something like that.

Ashton said that if you had time you could write and he would be able to transport your letter back. I wish you would be able to write, I would like to know that you are still out there somewhere and that there's hope for our future. I miss everyone. I miss my daughter. Please hurry in your journeys I'm in terrible agony because of the separation even though it has only been hours for me. I can't wait for your return.

Tell Edward I love him and miss him, and want him home soon; best of luck in your journey!

You're Loving Daughter,

Isabella Cullen

#3

Dearest Bella,

I hope that this letter also finds you well. We have made some progress in getting back to you, or at least I hope its progress. We have completed all the tasks Ashton has set in front of us.

We currently head to Egypt to meet with the coven there. The leader Amun is associated with the Volturi. I think he also has ties to the Romanians too, but can't be sure at the moment. They had mentioned something about him being a part of their coven at one point. Don't know if they are talking about the same person. The Romanians told me something interesting and maybe you can use it to your advantage there in Volterra.

Aro was responsible for his sister's death; Marcus was his sister's mate. Marcus spent years looking for the ones responsible for killing her, but wound up not finding who did it. That is the reason why he is so bored looking all the time, or that is what the Romanians said.

I hope this information helps, when I find Edward I will tell him, you love him. I will reunited us don't worry about that. Take care of yourself and keep up the work on your end.

Sincerely,

Carlisle Cullen

#4

Dear Carlisle,

Ashton tells me that things are going well. You have already made so much progress in the short time I have been here. I sit in my room, waiting for Ashton to knock. He comes every few minutes. Times must be progressing slower for you than me. It's like time has slowed down here waiting for your return.

Ashton asked me to tell you about the childbirth of a hybrid. Mind you, when I talk about this it's from my human perspective. The pregnancy is fast, I was only pregnant a week when my placenta detached from the uterine wall, causing Renesmee not to have any air. Essentially choking her and causing me a great deal of pain. The hybrids are hard on a human body; they break ribs and cause severe discomfort. They diminish the human system of blood killing the mother, if that doesn't do it when she has the child they will rip out of their way out of her body. It might be best to bite into the uterine wall to help them out causing the least amount of damage. Edward had to do this to Renesmee.

The mother will need to drink blood during pregnancy to lessen the effects; the more she can drink the better. Once the child is out of the womb is when you will need to inject one of the needles filled with venom directly into her heart, then bite and inject venom in all the pressure points. Be sure to seal all the wounds you inflict on her, this will ensure she will turn. You might even have to do CPR if the heart stops; this will push the venom through their system. After that it's just a waiting game to see if it worked. If it does be happy if it does not don't worry, they died the first go around.

Once the hybrid is free from the mother, and you have injected her with the syringe. The infant will need food, feed the infant blood from a deer or whatever you have. If the infant bites the mother, which is possible, scold the child, make sure to teach him or her no. The hybrid can eat human food; however, Renesmee didn't like it when you tried with her. Therefore, I am telling you now no formula or anything.

If it works, Nahuel will be so happy to have his mother. He has always felt at a loss because of it. Huilen, his aunt is devoted; offer her the opportunity to join us. She has been one of us for 150 years, and they helped us out when the Volturi wanted to kill all of us over Renesmee.

Eleazar and Carmen will take care of them. At least there will be time between the newborn years. You will have time to spend with them too. Make sure that the children do not go to Denali, Irina is the one who told the Volturi that we had an immortal child, and this is punishable by death. The Denali's know this because their mother Sasha was killed because she created Vasilli.

The immortal children are beautiful, endearing, enchanting, just being near them will make you love them, and you can't control the love thing either. They created vampires out of humans just barely infants. They are unable to be taught and can destroy villages in a temper tantrum, if they are hungry they eat, and they are out of control. You once told me this, being as this happened well before my time. In fact, well before your time. The Volturi outlawed this after doing experiments on them.

I think I have told you about all that I can in this letter. Please be careful, and when you get to Edward tell him, I love him so.

Missing you,

Isabella Cullen

#5

My Dearest Edward,

I hope that this letter finds you well; I sent this letter through Ashton the time jumping vampire to Carlisle with instructions to give it to you when you have changed. I want to start with I love you very much and miss you terribly. I miss our daughter too. I cannot wait to see you again even though I know I have a smaller amount of time than you do.

I want you to be strong, you can make it, and you are not a monster. You have a soul, and it is beautiful to me. You are a wonderful lover, father, and husband. I will want you forever.

I want you to write me when you can, and have a chance to communicate through our time travels. I want you when you see me become immune to my smell because I am your singer. A singer or la Tua Cantante is a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire, when you see me for the first time it will be hard to resist me, but you must. Please don't be mad at me when you do meet me. I can't provide that sent to you now for I am no longer human, and unable to bleed. I will have Alice or someone like her come and get a sample when I time travel myself. This will help you to anticipate my coming. Don't ever invite me to play baseball, I will refuse.

Stay with Carlisle, don't ever leave his side, this is best for both of you. He loves you a great deal; you are his son in every way that counts. When Carlisle finds Esme they both will be there for you, when your parents are unable to be. They both love you a great deal.

Alice will be along shortly she will be the best thing to help you along your way. She might be able to locate me too, and show you the future. That is her talent, she sees the future. You are able to read minds, but you can't read mine. Jasper is great; he had problems the first time around with me being human. He might not this time, only time will tell. Emmett will pick on you, don't let it bother you, his bite is worse than his growl. Rosalie will be sore at first, make friends with her and try to understand the travesty of her situation.

Once we are together again you will see the love that we have for each other. I love you. I will send another letter when Ashton returns.

Love Always and Forever,

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

#6

Dear Isabella,

This life is shocking to me, not only is the thirst terrible and hard to resist at times. But, having to know that the one person that could potentially make it easier is living in another time frame, makes it even harder.

I don't understand how we ended up in this situation, and at this point don't care to discuss it with anyone, but know that you intrigue me. I can't believe it, it's almost like I am away at war, and my sweetheart back home is writing me love letters to keep me fighting and strong.

I will do my best to live up to your expectations of me; I will try to understand even if I don't I will try to take a break away. I have a tendency to brood and sulk in my emotions, but I will try to remain positive about my life and see that there is something more about it than I realize at the moment.

I wanted to let you know that the letters you send help me make it through my life without you. I wish I had a picture of you, or something to go by in regards to the way you look. Maybe the next time, Ashton is here I will ask.

Take care and be safe.

Edward

#7

My Dearest Edward,

Ashton says that you guys are progressing nicely, and it won't be long before Esme has arrived. I wanted to start by telling you how much I love and miss you as always. I want you to be patient with Carlisle and Esme. Things might get difficult being that you can read their minds, you will know more about their relationship than you actually want to, but don't be hurt, and don't be sad. I will be their one day for you.

Give them time Edward. Take walks, read more in the park or woods wherever, talk to others about it. Find the strength to carry on in your life, play more on your piano and create more songs for me to listen to later.

I am going to keep this letter short; I feel that I bore you with my constant dragging on. I love you, I miss you, and I need you hurry to me soon.

Love Always,

Bella

#8

Dearest Bella,

There is no way you would be a bore to me, I enjoy all the letters I get from you whether it is something as easy as just the words that you love me and miss me. On the other hand, make them as long as you want, I like knowing how you are doing in your world. I do hate that you are missing in my world though.

I keep telling myself to be patient, to wait, but sometimes it is extremely difficult. When you have multiple couples, living in your home with you, you tend to wonder what it would be like to be in love. You were right I do know more about them, than I do about myself.

It's hard to imagine you living in another world while I am living without you in mine. I wish, I knew more about you. I am sorry that I can't say that I love you yet in a letter, it's just I don't know if that is what I feel at the moment.

I love getting your letters, in fact, I look forward to it, and I never knew that I could feel so strongly about getting them. In fact, I think if Ashton didn't give me one it would be the worst day of my life. Ashton talks about you, I love to hear him rattle on about you. How are you doing there? What have you been doing? I live for those moments too, and just the mention of your name would make my heart beat again if that were possible.

Write anything you want to me Bella; just make sure you write. I need the inspiration.

With Love,

Edward

#9

Dearest Edward,

The next adventure according to Ashton is Emmett. He is going to be a tough one to handle; he will quite literally give you hell. From the information, I gathered while living with our family Emmett was the hardest to tame from the thirst, but Carlisle and Rose help him and they never scolded him because of it. They would pick up the family and move repeatedly because of his mistakes. Don't be hard on him Edward; you know how the thirst for blood can be.

I miss you terribly so; writing to you is the only way to alleviate the loneliness I feel. When I get a letter from you detailing things happening in your life, and seeing your writing brings me one-step closer to having you in my arms again. I also miss our daughter, I wish I could cry the tears that would express the loneliness I feel, but nothing would undo the damage these Italian parasites have caused in my heart.

Once Ashton has confirmed the transformation of Emmett, he will be sending me back. I have my letters numbered to help you through time and Ashton has promised to deliver them no matter what.

I love you and wish you the best of luck, come home to me soon.

You're Loving Wife,

Bella

#10

My Dearest Bella,

Emmett wasn't that hard to tame, he was entertaining, but not that hard. I have my own struggles and the things he has done are not something I haven't done myself. He has slipped as we all have at different times. I hate to tell you this, but I have slipped a time or two, myself. I don't flee from Carlisle though, and when I do slip he understands.

Sometimes, it's hard to deal with the emotions when I do have a moment of weakness, and I wanted to do better. I know I am a monster and need to do better, but sometimes it is just utterly impossible. The blood calls to me, and I have to have it.

I think many times I do it to alleviate the stress of being alone in a house full of couples. I have taken to writing in my journal, and you letters to try to get the emotions out of me. Carlisle suggested for me to write in a journal the last time I slipped, he wasn't disappointed, but he wanted me to find the strength to get past it. I feel terrible; he has faith in me that I do not possess.

I think I love you. I love the thought of you, and the thoughts of getting letters. It's complicated I guess, but know that once you arrive here, I will know by then. I wish you were here to make me strong, and resist.

With Love,

Edward

#11

My Dearest Edward,

It won't be long now according to Ashton. I am shocked to hear that Rosalie is now the housekeeper for you guys while she is waiting for Emmett, to control himself enough to sire a child with her. I know how much that means to her, and I am thankful that you guys figured out away in helping her choose this life again.

Rosalie was extremely protective when we first meet, and some might hazard to say that she was downright mean. During the time you left me, please, don't do that this time. I couldn't bare to lose you again. She called you, telling you that I had died. This sent you into a tailspin shockingly enough. I was mad at her for telling you that, but when we came home and she thanked me for saving you life. A little bit about her sifted that day, not enough to make a significant difference, but some.

When the newborns attacked us, she told me her story. How Royce and a bunch of his drunken buddies raped her leaving her for dead. I felt so sorry for her, she never wanted this life, but she got the best by being with Emmett. Now, you have given her everything except for growing old, but I can only assume that it doesn't matter that much to her now.

She protected me, when I wanted to keep Renesmee, Carlisle, and you wanted me to get rid of her, but I refused. She was a part of us, and I wanted that more than I ever dreamt possible. I had once told Rosalie that I didn't want those things, but when faced with the decision to get rid of that was something I wouldn't be able to do.

It made you happy too; because that was something, you possibly missed from your human life, the chance to have a wife and child. I am glad it happened with you. My time here is anything but peaceful, but I will endure it to be with you again.

I wanted to let you know that you are not a monster, you are far from it, and we all have moments of weakness. You have to rise above it Edward, I know that you can, do it for me. Do it for our daughter. Please, find your strength.

I love you with all my heart,

Spider Monkey

#12

My Dearest Bella,

First, let me state that I am sorry for anything that I did wrong to you during my former life. I know that I don't have to apologize because I know nothing about it. After reading your letters and having to live my life without you. Once we are together, and we create our child, know that you will have made me the happiest vampire in the world. I would have never thought it possible, but after watching the vampires around here that have been able to create a child makes me hopeful. I know that there will be risks associated with the birth of a child of mine, but I am hoping that you will be willing to take the risk in your next life.

I hate to hear that Rosalie gave you a hard time during your life. I don't think she would do the same now; she has changed since she met Emmett. She doesn't hold those same grudges she did when she lived in your world.

Things are moving according to plan or at least that is what I'm told. I can't wait to see you or hold you in my arms. To know that you do exist in my world would be an immense relief to me. Until, I hear from you again, please, be safe.

With Love,

Edward

#13

Dear Carlisle,

You guys should be about ready to meet the Quileute Indians. They are wolves first off; they are a vampire's natural enemy. Don't be afraid of them for they will not harm you as long as you stay off their lands, don't feed on humans, and outnumber then in order to sign a treaty.

The wolves that you will meet are the great grandfather of my best friend, and Renesmee's mate. Therefore, this treaty will be extremely vital to future generations, as well. My advice in this is make sure there is a clause to change me into a vampire. Ashton said he has been working on Ephraim with another vampire; they are helping him to see a spirit, from the past in his dreams. This will help with the treaty and grease the wheels so to speak, but you will need the clause. If you don't, they will fight us when I am ready to turn again.

The Indians have legends of 'cold ones' that attacked the tribe many years ago. We have to change that image and set the record straight. That not all vampires are evil, and a friendship with them is beneficial to both parties.

There should be clauses from Renesmee too. They want to kill her when they hear about me becoming pregnant. They have to see that she is crucial to both of us, and she will bridge the gap between enemies.

Please take care of my family, because I love them so. Ashton and I have decided to come and visit before he sends me back to my time, so I will see you soon.

Your daughter,

Bella

#14

My Dearest Edward,

This will be the last letter I send to you. Ashton and I will be coming to see you, and my time here has ended. Ashton and I have figured out a way to bring others with us, but I will be coming to see you with just him. The others will be waiting for us here.

Once you read this letter, it should be about time for me to be born into your world. I don't know if I will remember this life or not. From the things, you have said in your letters you don't seem to remember it either. Therefore, it is with a heavy heart, that I tell you don't give up on me. Don't let me think that you don't want me. Make it better; make it the way it should have been. Please save me every chance you get, and have Alice constantly looking into my future. Don't leave anything to chance search for every possible answer, choosing the best outcome for us, for our daughter.

I love you with all my heart, and hope that the next time I see you. You will love me too.

Forever and For Always,

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen


	43. Extra: Treaty

Treaty:

Made this day _ ("The Commencement Date")

Between:

Mr. Carlisle Cullen, ("The Cullen's Family Leader")

Mr. Ephraim Black ("The Quileute Chief")

The Parties Agree As Follows:

The Cullen's (aka golden eyes, cold ones) will not enter Quileute land at any time.

The Cullen's (aka golden eyes, cold ones) will not take the life of an innocent human; unless in the event of death or otherwise knowledge of the tribal leaders.

The Quileute's will not go on to Cullen's land at any time, unless invited by one of the members.

The area known as Forks and a few other areas will be neutral territory for both parties.

The Quileute's are not allowed to tell humans the true nature of the Cullen's (aka golden eyes, cold ones).

Fundamental Terms:

Both parties have agreed to the terms listed in clauses 1-5, and agree that any breach in those will null and void the contract.

Both parties are aware that at the moment there is a governing body of vampires that would not only exterminate the existence of the shape-shifters, but also use them to their abilities if given the chance.

Both parties agree that in times of trouble they can call upon the other for help if necessary.

Both parties agree that any vampire in the area with red eyes be asked to leave the area first, if they have no other business in the area or take innocent life while in the area. The parties are free to terminate their existence.

Commencement and Term

The Cullen's and the Quileute's enter into this contract on the Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception. This contract shall be effective for a period of as long as they both exist from the Commencement Date ("The Term"). At any time, this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract. Party either may propose the revisions of this contract at any time, but is subject to the agreement of both parties to its terms or to the arrangement to such in the form of amendments at anytime.

Territories

The area that is determined in the sub-clauses below are deemed Quileute territories.

Cape Flattery, Washington

The mouth of the Hoh River, on the Pacific Coast of Jefferson County.

The southwest corner of Clallam County. The mouth of Quillayute River on the Pacific coast.

The area that is determined in the sub-clauses below are deemed the Cullen territories.

The Olympic National Park

Any area west of the highway 101

Neutral areas that both parties can be at with out case or altercations.

Forks

Beaver

The Cullen Family

The Cullen's will not under any circumstances bite, change, or consume blood from humans.

The only person that will be changed during the Cullen's duration in the area will be Isabella Marie Swan. She is the salvation of the tribe and the Cullen's.

Isabella Swan will be taken as responsibility of the Cullen's during and after her transformation.

She will also be allowed to sire a hybrid, as they will also not pose threat to the tribe. The hybrid she sires will be another link to the salvation of the parties.

They will stay within the boundaries set forth in clauses 12 of the contract.

They will inform any member the Quileute tribe if a need arises and they have to cross their territory.

They will respect the wishes of secrecy and not tell anyone that the tribe has shape-shifting people among them.

The Quileute Tribe

They will respect the wishes of the secrecy and not tell anyone that the Cullens are vampires. (aka Cold ones, bloodsuckers, leeches, or parasites.)

They will teach all the people the legends that note that the golden eyes are not the enemy.

They will respect the wishes of one Isabella Swan when the time comes.

They will also allow the creation of a hybrid for the creature will pose no threat to their community.

Conclusion

All parties have discussed every aspect of the contract and agree to the terms listed herein. They are also aware that at any time the secret is told, or information about either is told without the prior approval of the parties the contract/treaty will be voided.

The Cullen's Family Leader, Carlisle Cullen

Date:

The Quileute's Chief, Ephraim Black

Date:


	44. Vampire Council Agreement

Vampire Council Agreement

Contract:

Made this day _ ("The Commencement Date")

Between:

Irish Covens Russian Covens

Egyptian Covens Chinese Covens

South America Covens Middle East Covens

Olympic Covens Uley/Black Packs

Australian Covens Denali Covens

Monterrey Covens Amazon Covens

Romanian Covens East Coast Covens

West Coast Covens Antarctic Covens

Asian Coven Japan Covens

Nomadic Vampires Swiss Covens

Dutch Covens Indonesian Covens

Malaysian Covens Canadian Covens

German Covens India Coven

Denmark Coven New Zealand

Formation  
The formation of the Vampire World Council will be created to help maintain the secrecy of vampires, regulation of covens, and the punishment of wrongs committed within the terms of this contract.

The Vampire World Council will consist of one member (preferable the leader) of each coven will act and vote on different rules set forth by the Vampire World Council.

The current governing body has been destroyed. The need to regulate, and better control the growing numbers of vampires in the world is the reason for creation of the council. To give each member of the vampire coven a chance to have a say in the rules that govern the body of vampires.

Term  
The term of the contract is forever, when a new coven is created, they will convene with others to create a head or leader, a place in the world where they reside, and sign the contract agreeing to the terms.

Purpose  
The purpose of the Council shall be to keep the humans unaware of the existence of vampires.

The Council will also govern the covens, and in turn, the covens will govern themselves.

The purpose of this term is to provide the vampires with a better system of government for them.

Meetings Periodic meetings shall be held regularly as determined by the Council, the general rules are that the meets will be held every year for the next ten years. Then, the Council will reconvene to see if the terms still apply or if they can be pushed out or moved further out. Territory  
The coven predesigned will have ownership of the territory. The ownership will not turn hands unless a meeting of the council and a decision from them.

The Nomads will acknowledge that they do not own or possess any territory, and are unable to calm to a territory that is already occupied by a coven. However, they can ask to join the coven and the coven leader has desertion to accept or decline their request. Nomads are free to calm a territory not already occupied, and at the next meeting lay their claim to the land and the name.

10.1 All Coven Leaders are aware of different areas of the world not currently residing with vampire are will be able to make suggestions for an available area.

Decision Making  
Except as otherwise determined, all decisions shall be made by the coven leader, in the event the leader has come to an untimely end, the council may make decisions for the coven until the council can convene to determine a new leader for said coven.

Documents of Decisions The Documents of Decisions shall contain a complete set of records of the vampires that were destroyed and the reasons why they were, within the coven jurisdiction. Additional Coven Members  
Additional Coven Members may be admitted at any time, upon the unanimous consent of the coven, so long as the number of Coven does not exceed ten.

Covens Leaders or Members are not allowed to turn humans. There are only a few reasons that will be allowed, but they must meet with the council before it will be okay.

Removal of a Coven Member  
A Coven Leader has the right to remove a Coven Member for any reason they feel appropriate. The Coven Leader must notify the Vampire Council of the removal and why.

Removal of a Coven Leader  
The only way a Coven Leader can remove is by the votes and decisions of the council. If a member, at any time, is unhappy with their leaders. They are allowed two different decisions that are listed below in the subclauses.

They are allowed to pull away from the coven and join another coven or deem to be nomadic. They must tell the Council what their plans are.

They are allowed to petition the Council for the removal of the leader. They will not, automatically, be moved to the leader position. The decision will be weigh and thought about at great links before removal is considered.

Removal of a Council Member  
Any Council Member may be removed by agreement of the Council. Written notice of a meeting where removal of a Member is to be considered shall include a specific reference to this matter. The removal shall become effective upon meeting of Council heads to determine if the cause is appropriate and a new member will be seated in their place.

Forbidden Acts  
Covens fighting over territory at no time will this be acceptable.

Covens will not create an Immortal Children, any coven deemed to be creating an Immortal Child will be judged in front of the panel, and the child will be destroyed. If the creator deems are necessary to die with the child it will be arranged.,

Covens will not at anytime exposing themselves to the humans.

Covens will not for any reason telling the humans about the existence of vampires, shape shifters, or wolves.

Covens are expected to use the new blood bank system, failure to do so would result in death.

Conclusion:

This Agreement of Vampire Council shall be binding upon the respective Coven Leaders and members of the respective covens.

The Coven Leaders have caused this Agreement of Vampire Council to be executed on the dates indicated below, effective with the above "The Commencement Date".

Irish Covens, Leader, Siobhan

Egyptian Covens, Leader, Amun

South America Covens, Leader, Maysun

Olympic Covens, Leader, Carlisle

Uley/Black Packs, Chief, Sam

Australian Covens, Leader, Samantha

Denali Covens, Leader, Tanya

West Coast Covens, Leader Rena

Monterrey Covens, Leader, Sergio

Amazon Covens, Leader, Kachiri

Romanian Covens, Leader, Stefan

Russian Covens, Leader, Ivan

Chinese Covens, Leader, Yin

Middle East Covens, Leader, Basimah

East Coast Covens, Leader, Landon

Antarctic Covens, Leader, Jackson

Asian Covens, Leader, Hyun

Japan Coven, Leader, Akiko

Swiss Covens, Leader, Celine

Dutch Covens, Leader, Aleydis

Indonesian Covens, Leader, Jupiter

Malaysian Covens, Leader, Fareha

Canadian Covens, Leader, Adaline

German Covens, Leader, Luca

India Coven, Leader, Kaanan

Denmark Covens, Leaders, Adrian

New Zealand Covens, Leaders, Ethan

Nomadic Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aro has something up his sleeve, and the Cullens will be shocked. The next chapter we will follow Aro and the hybrids.


End file.
